Primer plato: Titulares
by Chocobollo
Summary: Universo alternativo: Los sueños de Kyle como escritor y de Clyde como cocinero se empiezan a desvanecer cuando conocen el envenenado mundo de los criticos de prensa. Como sobrevivir a ellos? Sonrie a tus enemigos, esto es Nueva York. Cryle/Cartyde/Stenny
1. Chapter 1

Hello de nuevo! Volví con algo un poco raro, pero espero que guste ^-^U aunque los universos alternativos son muy complicados :_D

Aclaraciones del fic que no pude poner bien en el sumario:

La historia se desarrolla en Nueva York.

Los chicos rondan entre los 23 y 27 años mas o menos.

Ann es la Oc de SouthParkFanVocaloid (fanfiction) quien me la presta para este fic ya que necesitaré varios secundarios conforme se vaya desarrollando la historia ;x; Y Emily, otra chica nombrada que saldrá más adelante es la OC de Sonicalaeriza (deviantart)

Stan y Kyle son los únicos amigos procedentes de South Park, a Clyde lo conocieron en la ciudad.

Supongo que lo demás se irá viendo poco a poco D:

Bueno, allá voy o_o Espero que os guste!

**Primer Plato: Titulares**

Capítulo 1

Se levantó tarde como siempre. Caminó descalzo por su piso de parqué mientras se encendia un cigarrillo y llegaba hasta la nevera medio vacia. Sacó el cartón de leche y se dispuso a preparar un café cuando su móvil sonó.

"Dime" contestó con su voz inexpresiva habitual.

"_Maldito hijo de puta! Han cerrado el jodido mexicano de debajo de mi casa_!" el moreno sonrió.

"Tranquilizate, gordo... que tiene que ver eso conmigo?"

"_No te hagas el listillo, Tucker! Hace tres semanas? En el puto Times_?"

"Solo hice mi trabajo."

"_Pues lo hiciste mal_!"

"Yo creo que no."

"_Te juro que cuando te vea esta noche en la puta presentación del Happy Dreams...!_" Tucker empezó a prestarle atención por un momento, mientras ponia en marcha su cafetera.

"Un momento... Que presentan?"

"_No te lo ha dicho Emily? Un nuevo celebrito ha firmado con GlobalWords y esta noche presentan su novela allí._" El moreno se quedó un momento pensativo. El mundo literario no era su terreno fuerte, pero necesitaba un nuevo artículo.

"Bien, nos vemos allí a las ocho." dijo antes de colgar.

oooo

"Un momento...! Craig!" Eric Cartman colgó también y tiró su móvil al asiento de atrás de su coche. "Dios! Ese idiota...!"

"Tio... Presta atención a la puta carretera" dijo su acompañante con un hilillo de voz. "No quisiera llegar muerto al trabajo."

"Pues llegarás tarde, Kinny. Este tráfico es insoportable!" McCormick rodó los ojos al ver que no avanzaban y se quitó el cinturón para abrir la puerta y salir. "Tio! Que haces?"

"Voy a ver si pillo el metro, gracias por ofrecerte a traerme." el rubio avanzó un par de pasos y luego se volvió de nuevo, un poco molesto "Ah, y gracias por comerme las sobras de mi pizza de anoche. Iban a ser mi almuerzo!"

"No te quejes tanto, pobre..." masculló Cartman. "Que te dejo vivir conmigo por compasión."

Kenny sonrió de nuevo y salió corriendo entre los coches detenidos en medio de la avenida, que no dejaban de pitar impacientes.

oooo

Kyle Broflovski se encogió un poco en su asiento al ver al loco vestido de monje predicando en medio del vagón de metro que no parada de traquetear.

"No te preocupes, cielo, no hacen nada..." dijo la anciana que estaba sentada a su lado.

"Si, lo se...pero...no me acostumbro a estas cosas. Y eso que mi pueblo era bien raro" sonrió un poco el chico.

"Ah... y... Cuanto tiempo llevas en Nueva York, cariño?" la mujer parecía tan bondadosa que Kyle se relajó.

"Un año." se sonrojó ligeramente. "So-soy escritor."

"Ah… que lindo, tan joven!" sonrió la señora. "Y eres famoso?" el pelirrojo se rascó la nuca cohibido.

"No…acabo de publicar mi primera novela." Se le escapó una sonrisa feliz ante aquello, pero luego volvió a avergonzarse. "También trabajo en un restaurante."

"Ah, bueno… no está mal, tienes que vivir de algo" siguió ella acariciándole suavemente el hombro. El vagón se detuvo con un golpe seco y la anciana se levantó como pudo. "Espero que tengas éxito con tu novela" Miró hacia los lados recelosa y luego abrió el bolso, acercándoselo a Kyle para que viese su contenido. "Y si te da miedo la ciudad, solo necesitas una de estas."

"Pero qué cojones…?" se alteró el chico cuando vio la pistola.

La mujer salió, siendo empujada por un chico rubio que entraba.

"Hijo de puta!" gritó ella mientras de cerraban de nuevo las puertas.

"Lo-lo siento!" contestó Kenny, aunque todo el vagón, incluido Kyle, le miraban mal. El rubio suspiró y se giró a ver el asiento vacio al lado del pelirrojo que acaba de dejar la anciana. Hizo ademán de sentarse, pero una chica se sentó antes. Kyle le regaló una mirada de disculpa y Kenny le sonrió sin más y se fue a otro vagón.

Broflovski suspiró un poco y se acomodó en su sitio. Rebuscó en su bolsa el folleto que habian hecho para la presentación de aquella noche y la observó, notando como los pajaritos crecían en su estómago. Estaba tan nervioso… esperaba que no se le cayese ningún plato de comida en el trabajo…

Recordó el enfado que cogió su madre cuando dejó la carrera de abogacía y se vino a Nueva York a trabajar. Su madre nunca le vio capaz de llegar hasta adonde había llegado. Claro que aquello era solo el principio… Un libro no significaba nada.

La aceptación de ese libro seria lo que dictaría el futuro de su nueva carrera. Se ponía malo solo de pensar en las criticas que aparecerían al día siguiente en los periódicos. La imaginación volaba y le ponía malisimo imaginarse los titulares.

'_Kyle Broflovski: Nuevo autor o nuevo fracaso?'_

'_Lo mejor que tiene la novela de Broflovski es el marcapáginas que regalan.'_

'_No puedo hacer una critica de este libro, porque lo empecé y tuve que dejarlo de lo malo que era.'_

"Oh, Moises…!" exclamó arrugando el folleto sin querer por los nervios. Sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó a toda prisa el número de su mejor amigo.

wwww

"Comer carne es un asesinato!" gritó un chico con antifaz y gorro negro, lanzando un cubo de agua tintada de rojo al cristal del restaurante de carnes a la brasa.

"Adelante, chicos!" colaboró una chica junto a él. Hizo una señal y todo el grupo de protestantes, que consistían en menos de quince personas, lanzaron tomates al local.

Al momento el enorme dueño salió con un cuchillo bien afilado.

"Malditos hijos de puta!" gritó furioso mientras todos corrían.

El chico corrió con todas sus ganas hasta que se escondió en un callejón lleno de contenedores de basura. La chica llegó poco después y los dos jadearon. Él se quitó el antifaz y el gorro y dejó a la vista su cabello negro. Giró sus ojos azules hacia ella.

"Estas bien, Ann?" preguntó. Ella también destapó su rostro y meneó su pelo de media melena castaña. Luego le pegó a él un puñetazo en el hombro.

"Muérete, Stanley! Pensé que me dejabas atrás!"

"Tia!" se quejó él frotándose. Su teléfono sonó y lo cogió, lanzándole una mirada de odio a su amiga. "Diga."

"_Stan! No puedo hacerlo!_" el moreno rodó los ojos y se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz.

"Kyle, ya hemos hablado de esto." Sentenció. "GlobalWords te ha dado una oportunidad de cine, no la desperdicies."

"…_Stanley? Estas en el trabajo_?" Stan miró a Ann con apuro, la cual alzó una ceja.

"S-sí, claro…"

"_No me mientas, Stan! Oigo coches! Te has vuelto a saltar el trabajo para ir a protestar por ahí? Es que quieres volver a dormir entre rejas?"_

"Para empezar, no me he saltado el trabajo!" se defendió el moreno. "Tenia la mañana libre." Se volvió hacia la avenida ruidosa. "Y esos coches harian menos ruido si fuesen híbridos!" gritó al mundo en general.

"Pues _si estuvieses ahora en tu puto trabajo vendiendo mas híbridos podrias cambiar eso! No en la calle manifestándote_!" se quejó su amigo. Ann se asomó por el callejón y le hizo una señal a Stan.

"Kyle, tengo que dejarte!" se despidió apurado el chico al escuchar el sonido de las sirenas de los coches de policía."Esta noche nos vemos!"

Colgó y tanto él como su amiga salieron corriendo de nuevo.

"Kyle tiene razón!" exclamó ella tras él. "Acabarás perdiendo tu trabajo!"

"No creo, tengo contactos con la hija de mi jefe!" sonrió él sin dejar de correr.

"Ah… así que soy tu amiga de conveniencia!" Ambos rieron y se perdieron por mas callejones.

oooo

El reloj corría despacio.

"Y recogdag las fungciones de la albaca siempge." Explicó el chef, alzando el botecito de especias a la silenciosa clase. Solo una mano se levantó entre la multitud "Si, Donovang?"

"Disculpe, señor, pero es que no le entendí bien…" explicó el castaño algo cohibido. El profesor se llevó una mano a la cintura.

"Que es lo que no entiengues?" bufó rodando los ojos. El joven se rascó la nuca.

"Eh… su forma de hablar?"

"Otag vez! Clago! Los Ameguicanos no sopogtan tener a un Frangcés de maegstro cuguinario, vegdad? Al diablo, putos yankies!" el hombre se fue dando un fuerte portazo y todos miraron a Clyde, quien se encogió un poco bajo sus fogones.

"E-eso si lo dijo bien…" sonrió un poco.

Las clases se suspendieron, evidentemente, y él chico salió trotando de la escuela para pararse a comprar un taco en el puesto de la calle del frente. El semáforo estaba en verde y cruzó sin más hasta que un coche a toda velocidad se dirigió hacia él, dándole un susto de muerte.

"Hijo de puta!" gritó el conductor frenando en seco. Clyde se volvió enfadado hacia él.

"Casi me matas, gordo!" se quejó.

"Será cabron el canijo? No estoy gordo, tengo los huesos grandes y fuertes!" Eric Cartman hizo ademán de bajar del coche, pero Donovan se asustó y salió corriendo como un rayo.

Odiaba que la mejor escuela gastronómica del país estuviese en aquella horrible ciudad.

Cuando llegó al apartamento cerró con llave por si acaso y se tiró en el sofá, derrotado. No pudo evitar llorar un poco, aunque siempre lo hacia. Clyde Donovan sufría pequeñas depresiones desde que estaba en Nueva York.

oooo

En el restaurante Dolce Vita los ánimos estaban por las nubes. Todo el mundo felicitaba a Kyle, quien no fue capaz de abrocharse siquiera los botones del chaleco negro bien.

"Espero que tengas suerte" dijo su jefe con la sonrisa estrechándole la mano. "Hoy no te tomes el servicio con mucho estrés, lo comprenderé."

"Gracias, Token, de verdad que eso me ayuda." Sonrió aflojándose un poco la corbata. El moreno rió y volvió a meterse en la cocina.

Kyle suspiró un par de veces y fue a su taquilla a tomar el libreto de notas. Algunos clientes ya entraban para las primeras mesas.

"Bueno… vamos allá…" se animó a sí mismo, mirándose al espejo del vestuario.

oooo

"Me han despedido."

Tucker parpadeó.

"Como?"

"Que me han despedido. Vuelvo a estar en bancarota." Suspiró Kenny, entrando sin ser invitado a la casa del moreno. Craig se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró.

"Bueno, ya saldrá otra cosa, tio. Sabes que muchos restaurantes de la ciudad le deben favores al gordo."

"Pero estoy tan triste…!" McCormick hizo morritos y se dejó caer en el sofá, mirando a Craig con atención. " Tú y Cartman no lo entendeis. Os envidio…"

El moreno se sentó en un sillón y le pasó el cigarro que fumaba. Kenny se incorporó un poco para cogerlo y le dio una calada.

"Siempre puedes abrirte de piernas por dinero." Se burló Tucker. El rubio soltó el humo mientras le fulminaba con la mirada, pero poco a poco se relajó.

"No necesito ni un centavo para acostarme contigo, ya lo sabes." Terminó sonriendo juguetón. Tucker le lanzó un cojin.

oooo

El sol empezaba a ponerse cuando Kyle volvió a su apartamento y encontró a su compañero de piso viendo la tele en el sofá con el pijama puesto.

"Hey, Clyde…" saludó algo confuso. "No vas a venir?"

"No me apetece…" contestó de mala gana el castaño llevándose un poco de helado a la boca. Kyle se sentó a su lado.

"Más problemas con tus recetas de cocina?"

"No, con el nuevo profesor. Volví a hacerle dimitir." El pelirrojo no pudo evitar una risita. "No tiene gracia, Kyle!"

"Lo siento, lo siento…" sonrió un poco. El timbre sonó y Clyde masculló algo sin moverse del sitio mientras Kyle iba a abrir. En la puerta, apoyando una mano contra el marco, estaba Marsh, quien sonrió a su amigo. Arreglado con el traje de chaqueta, no parecía el mismo revolucionario de aquella mañana.

"Estás listo para tu gran día?"

"Stan!" no pudo evitar saltar a sus brazos. "Sabia que no me fallarías!"

"Como iba a fallarle a mi mejor amigo?" contestó el otro riendo, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Clyde murmuró algo desganado por detrás. Kyle no le hizo caso y Stan se asomó por encima de su hombro a mirarle.

"Que le pasa a Clahd?" preguntó. "Le vino la regla?" El castaño le miró con odio y se levantó para vestirse mientras los dos reían.

oooo

El Happy Dreams era un bar donde muchos neoyorquinos acudían después del trabajo a tomarse alguna copa. Nada demasiado ostentoso.

Craig y Eric estaban sentados en su mesa de siempre. Tucker dio un trago a su cerveza y se relamió un poco, viendo como estaba todo decorado, con una mesa llena de ejemplares del libro que se promocionaba.

"Ni siquiera ha llegado el escritor…." Comentó el moreno, encendiéndose un cigarro. "Una vez más, GlobalWords deja lagunas vacías en sus empresas."

"Ah… ahora quieres cargarte una editorial entera?" masculló Cartman, todavía molesto con él. Craig sonrió.

"Ese antro que llamabas mexicano se caia a pedazos y solo tus artículos lo mantenían popular. No viene mal un poco de competencia, no?" El castaño aguzó la mirada.

"No te metas en mi terreno o acabaremos mal, Tucker." Murmuró.

"Te ha dicho Kenny que le han despedido?" cambió de tema el otro sin darle importancia a la amenaza, mirando distraído hacia la puerta del local. Eric bufó.

"Joder… ese puto inútil…"

"No te enfades tanto con él. Está algo deprimido."

"Y por eso fue a tu casa a contártelo, no?" siguió Cartman dando en el clavo. "Ya no sabe que hacer para que te lo quieras follar."

"Él sabe que no es mi tipo" sonrió de nuevo Tucker mirándole. Pero su sonrisa menguó conforme sus ojos oscuros volvieron a deslizarse sin su permiso hacia la puerta…

"Qué pasada! Por qué nunca venimos aquí?" preguntó Clyde, entrando junto con Kyle y Stan. El pelirrojo rió un poco pero después dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa ante aquella atenta mirada.

"Quereis un trago?" ofreció Stan.

Craig no apartó la vista de aquellos ojos verdes que parecían desorbitados ante su detenido estudio.

Kyle bajó la cabeza y se notó enrojecer un poco. Quien era aquel chico tan atractivo? Miró de nuevo con disimulo. Y por qué no dejaba de mirarle?

"No irás a intentar convencer al barman para que recicle su vidrio, verdad?." Bromeó intentando ignorar el subidón que empezaba a crecer en su cuerpo.

"Pues… casualmente traje algunos folletos al respecto…" dejó caer Stan.

"Tio!" rodó los ojos Clyde.

Tucker dio una lenta calada a su cigarro, sin apartar los ojos del pelirrojo. Observó su cabello revuelto y su manera informal de llevar el traje con corbata. Miró su cuerpo con total descaro. Hacia tiempo que nadie tan afín a su tipo se cruzaba en su camino. Quien seria aquel chico?

El pelirrojo carraspeó, intentando mantener su atención en sus amigos, pero era difícil, ya que él tampoco podía quitarle la vista de encima. Se mordió el labio al ver que el moreno le regalaba una sonrisa y finalmente sonrió también, algo cohibido.

"Tú!" gritó de repente Clyde, sacándole por fin de su atontamiento. Solo cuando su amigo señaló al acompañante de aquel chico, Kyle recordó que no estaban solos en el bar. "Eres el maldito que casi me mata esta mañana!"

Cartman miró al chico con una ceja alzada y luego le reconoció y se levantó de un salto.

"El pequeño cabronazo que cruzó el paso con el semáforo cerrado!"

"Estaba abierto! Tú fuiste quien se metió en el cruce!"

Mientras aquellos dos discutían y Stan se dirigía hacia la barra con sus folletos de reciclar, Kyle vio como el sensual chico cogía su vaso y se levantaba de la silla. El moreno se volvió una vez más a mirarle sin dejar de sonreir y se perdió entre la gente. Kyle dio un paso hacia delante sin darse cuenta, pero alguien le cogió del hombro.

"Ah! Broflovski, aquí estás!" sonrió el editor jefe de GlobalWords, extendiendo la mano para darle un apretón. "Tardaremos un poco en empezar, falta parte de la prensa invitada."

"No se preocupe, esperaré." Sonrió el chico como pudo, deseando que le soltara para volver a buscar a aquel extraño.

El hombre se fue a saludar a más personas, pero cuando Kyle volvió a buscar a su misterioso chico, ya no le vio por ninguna parte.

Alguien le empujó de repente.

"Ah, perdón…!" empezó Kenny. Le miró durante unos instantes, confuso. "Eh… no nos conocemos?"

"Eres el mismo que se dedica a atropellar ancianas armadas cuando entras en el metro…" sonrió un poco Kyle. El rubio le devolvió una sonrisa traviesa y le tendió la mano.

"Kenny McCormick, actual desempleado." Se presentó haciendo reir al pelirrojo y de esa manera olvidarse un poco de su repentina obsesión por un desconocido. Le estrechó la mano.

"Kyle Broflovski. Futuro escritor si los críticos que estén por aquí esta noche me lo permiten."

"Criticos, dices, yo conozco a dos de los más reconocidos. " siguió el rubio, haciendo que el corazón le diese un vuelco a Kyle cuando levantó la cabeza para buscarlos entre la multitud. "Ah, mira! Allí hay uno!"

Clyde se alejaba en busca de Stan cuando Eric vio que Kenny se acercaba a él arrastrando a Kyle.

"Quien se ha creido que es ese criajo?" seguía el castaño molestó, viendo como Clyde le fulminaba con la mirada desde lejos.

"Kyle, te presento a Eric Cartman. Eric, él es Kyle Broflovski."

"Uuuh… tienes nombre de judío…" murmuró Cartman haciendo una mueca de asco que sorprendió y enfadó al pelirrojo.

"Porque soy judío, idiota!" contestó Kyle molesto, haciendo reir a Kenny.

"Broflovski!" llamó de nuevo el editor, haciendo señas con la mano para que fuese hacia él. Kyle se ajustó la corbata nervioso y McCormick le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Tranquilo, futuro escritor, lo harás bien." Le sonrió, haciendo que el otro se sonrojase un poco antes de irse. Luego se giró hacia Eric. "Y… quien era ese pequeño bombón con el que discutías?"

"No tengo ni idea." Bufó Cartman rodando los ojos. "Pero por mi puedes quedártelo."

McCormick sonrió y en ese momento empezó la presentación.

oooo

Al día siguiente Kyle se levantó con las primeras luces del día a pesar de que había trasnochado bastante. La fiesta no había estado mal. Dio un pequeño discurso sobre su relato y contestó a algunas preguntas. El gordo idiota había estado en primera fila sonriendo con maldad. Aquello le puso algo nervioso, pero era mejor que tener al moreno misterioso que no volvió a ver en toda la noche.

Se vistió y salió del apartamento con cuidado de no despertar a Clyde. Corrió hacia el quiosco de la esquina y compró los cuatro periódicos que sabia que estuvieron anoche en la presentación. Subió igual de aprisa a casa y se sentó en el sofá, buscando las páginas de novedades literarias con nerviosismo mientras se enredaba unos dedos en sus rizos rojos.

Sus ojos se abrieron más y más conforme leia y todos sus miedos se desvanecían mientras unas mariposas empezaban a revolotear en su estómago.

'…_y por eso Kyle Broflovski nos trae sin duda una novela que gustará tanto al público joven como el adulto. El joven escritor de tan solo 23 años de edad podría llegar a ….'_

'_GlobalWords ha fichado por una joven promesa llamada Kyle Broflovski. Su novela narra las aventuras de…'_

'_Una vez más, el éxito de esa pequeña editorial está asegurado y estoy segura de que muchos lectores quedaran complacidos con…'_

Sonriendo todavia sin poder creérselo, Kyle cogió el New York Times, el cual había dejado para el final por ser el más importante. Pero cuando encontró el pequeño artículo todo su buen humor se desvaneció.

'_La noche fue aburrida. GlobalWords demostró una vez más su incapacidad para la puntualidad de sus eventos. No tuve el placer de conocer personalmente a Kyle Broflovski, pero si lo hubiese hecho le habria dado el pésame por su fracaso editorial. Pero sí pude leerme su pequeña novela antes de escribir este artículo y descubrí que su talento para tomar buenas decisiones es igual de escaso tanto en el sector literario como en el editorial. Su novela es sosa y aburrida. Sus personajes parecen copias baratas de otras novelas importantes y el relato te deja sin palabras buenas que añadir. Una vez más, Global ha firmado por la peor opción. C Tucker.'_

Kyle se llevó una mano a la boca, roto por dentro, pero mientras releía de nuevo el relato empezó a enfurecerse. 'No tuve el placer de conocer a Kyle Broflovski personalmente…'

"Entonces porque te atreves a juzgarme sin motivos?" gritó rompiendo el periódico por la rabia y tirándolo al suelo antes de taparse la cara con las manos y respirar hondo para intentar aguantar las lágrimas. Se sentía idiota. Sabia que pasaría, que todo no podía ser bueno. Pero ese individuo había conseguido destrozar toda su felicidad repentina.

Suspiró con los ojos cerrados un segundo y se masajeó las sienes.

"Tranquilo, Kyle… solo es una simple critica…" se dijo a sí mismo. "Has recibido muchas favorables. Solo una…aunque sea justamente la del maldito Times…no te puede hacer tanto daño…"

Verdad?

Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió hacia su habitación con furia, llevándose por delante al pobre Clyde que se acababa de levantar.

"Eh!" se quejó, viendo como el pelirrojo volvia a salir con la chaqueta y se dirigía hacia la puerta. "Adonde vas?"

"A las oficinas del New York Times." Sentenció él. "A partirle la cara a C Tucker."

Ooooooo

Gracias por leer! Espero que os haya gustado!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

"Qué hijo de puta!" exclamó Marsh bajando el periódico con indignación.

"Cuidado con esa boca, Stanley." advirtió Token, quien estaba tras la barra del restaurante haciendo algunas anotaciones. Señaló a un matrimonio que tenía dos niños pequeños tomando algo cerca de ellos y Stan se mordió el labio arrepentido.

"Es que no me puedo creer que..." siguió el moreno. Tweek Tweak se inclinó un poco sobre la barra para arreglarle la corbata. Token sonrió con cariño a su pareja. "...Quiero decir... no puedes enfadarte por una mala critica porque habrán muchas, pero... este tío al parecer ni se presentó a Kyle. Dudo que leyese si quiera su libro!" terminó golpeando la barra.

"Gah!" se asustó el rubio. Token volvió a fulminar a Marsh con una mirada.

"Perdón..." masculló algo avergonzado. Una de las camareras le entregó a Stan su almuerzo y el chico empezó a comer muerto de hambre.

"Co-como van las cosas por el concesionario?" preguntó Tweak para cambiar de tema.

"Mal..." contestó Marsh, dejando la mirada perdida unos segundos mientras masticaba su tortilla de tofu. "Los híbridos son demasiado caros todavía. Es tan injusto para el planeta!"

Token y el rubio intercambiaron una mirada divertida al ver la frustración de su amigo.

"Eh... Buenos días..." los tres miraron hacia la puerta, para ver entrar a un muchacho azorado que llevaba unos papeles en las manos. "Mmm... Podría hablar con el dueño del establecimiento?"

"Nosotros." dijo Black pasándole una mano por la espalda a Tweek. El recién llegado se acercó a la barra junto a Stan. El moreno le observó sin dejar de comer. Le resultaba vagamente familiar.

"Mi nombre es Kenny McCormick. He visto que buscan personal." explicó intentando poner su mejor cara de ángel. Le entregó un curriculum a Token, quien lo miró unos segundos antes de leerlo. El rubio entrelazó sus dedos sobre la barra y esperó nervioso. Miró de reojo al moreno de su lado y vio que estaba apartando los trozos de pollo de su ensalada.

'Esta loco?' se sorprendió pensando, ya que a esa hora del día él iba muerto de hambre.

"Tienes un curriculum muy bueno, McCormick. Veo que has trabajado en los restaurantes mas aplaudidos de la ciudad." se sorprendió Black. Una sonrisa maliciosa se coló en las comisuras de Kenny. Eso era porque todos esos restaurantes le debían parte de su vida a Eric Cartman, su mejor amigo. "Si pasas a mi despacho podríamos entrevistarte."

Aquello ya le pilló con la guardia baja y volvió a ponerse nervioso.

"A-ahora?"

"Gah!" Token se rió ante la reacción de ambos rubios.

"Tranquilo, solo serán unas preguntas fáciles." sonrió con amabilidad. Kenny cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"Vale, ok." se animó, abriéndolos de nuevo y encogiéndose de hombros.

"Buena suerte." le sonrió Stan. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se fijó en el traje perfectamente planchado que llevaba. 'Menudo empresario pijo...' pensó antes de seguir a Black y a Tweak.

OOOO

La búsqueda rápida en google le llevó al gran rascacielos donde aquel periódico tenía sus oficinas. Bajó del taxi dando un fuerte portazo y pasó por las puertas corredizas. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil entrar en aquel lugar, pero debía intentarlo. El portero le miró con ceño y juntó las manos sobre la mesa cuando se acercó hasta él.

"Puedo ayudarle en algo?"

"Sí, busco el New York Times." Dijo con determinación. "Quiero hablar con el crítico que escribió una reseña sobre mi publicación." El señor alzó ambas cejas y miró sus anotaciones sobre aquellas oficinas.

'_Solo dejar pasar a:_

_-Invitados con cita previa_

_-Aludidos en reseñas por críticos_

_- Kenny McCormicK (corazoncitos)_

_Editora Jefa: Emily Kendrik'_

El hombre volvió a mirar al pelirrojo y sonrió falsamente.

"New York Times, planta 45, disfrute de su visita, señor" terminó indicándole con un ademán de mano el camino hacia los ascensores.

Broflovski parpadeó un poco confuso, pero luego asintió decidido y fue hacia los ascensores. Ja! Había dejado las cosas bien claras! Apretó el botón de llamada y esperó.

"Hola, Mike." Escuchó decir a una voz bastante apagada. Unos pasos se dirigieron hacia los ascensores y el individuo se puso a su lado a esperar.

Kyle miró de reojo. Primero a la gabardina azul oscura… Después a las manos jugueteando con el vaso de cartón del Starbucks…

Y finalmente a los ojos negros. Los dos se miraron sorprendidos.

El pelirrojo enrojeció al acto. Aquello no podía ser verdad…

"Hola." Dijo simplemente Craig con una pequeña sonrisa casi de emoción que pegaba muy poco con su inexpresividad habitual.

"Hola…" sonrió nervioso Kyle.

El sonido de una pequeña campanita les interrumpió y las puertas del gran ascensor se abrieron. El pelirrojo permaneció quieto, pero el moreno le hizo un ademán con la mano invitándole a pasar primero. Una vez dentro los dos fueron directos hacia el botón de la planta 45 y sus manos se chocaron.

"Perdón." Se disculpó Tucker. Kyle hizo un mohín divertido y emocionado como una colegiala y apretó por fin. Las puertas se cerraron y empezaron a ascender en silencio.

Craig dio un sorbo de café sin borrar la sonrisa divertida de su rostro y Kyle se miró los pies simplemente, intentando recordar qué hacia en aquellas oficinas.

Cosa difícil, puesto que su imaginación volaba y solo podía pensar en aquel moreno besándole de repente y deteniendo el ascensor para hacerle de todo allí mismo. Una sonrisa mas pervertida que avergonzada se dibujó en el pelirrojo mientras sus ojos se deslizaron sutilmente hacia el botón de detención de emergencia.

Tucker carraspeó un poco y se relamió el labio, mirando hacia el techo. Aquella coincidencia le parecía tan extraña como llamativa y empezó a sentir mucho más interés en aquel pelirrojo. Además, con aquel estilo informal de camiseta y pantalones vaqueros estaba todavía mas sexy que la noche anterior. Tenia ganas de parar el ascensor y violarlo. Miró hacia el botón de detención y sonrió travieso.

El ascensor se detuvo en la planta 45 haciendo otro sonido agudo.

'Planta 45, New York Times' informó la voz de una mujer robótica. Las puertas se abrieron y un montón de mesas, despachos y personas cargando papeles con prisa aparecieron en su punto de visión.

Kyle empezó a caminar bastante maravillado por lo que veía y el moreno le siguió mirándole de cerca. Finalmente se atrevió a parar y mirarle, muy cortado.

"Eh… disculpa… me podrías llevar al despacho del editor jefe?" preguntó intentando sonar agradable. El otro le sonrió de tal manera que le temblaron las piernas. Dios… aquello era de locos…

"Claro, ven…" tiró los restos de su café en una papelera y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiese. Kyle no dudó en hacerlo, ansioso.

Tucker le guió hasta la puerta del despacho mas grande y entró sin llamar. Cuando Kyle se asomó tras él solo vio una cabeza de cabello castaño sobre la mesa.

La jefa de uno de los periódicos más importantes de la ciudad dormía plácidamente sobre un montón de documentos, abrazando un pisapapeles con forma de león.

"Ejem…" carraspeó Craig sintiendo cierta vergüenza ajena ante la mirada incrédula del pelirrojo. "Emily?" la chica despertó de golpe y cogió la cuchara de su café para usarla como bolígrafo.

"Si, sí, estoy en ello!" exclamó. Cuando consiguió enfocar sus ojos hacia los dos muchachos se mordió el labio por la vergüenza.

"Ah… Hola Tucker."

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron sobre manera cuando la losa de la verdad cayó sobre él. No podía ser… Él no… miró al suelo unos segundos y luego soltó una risita sarcástica. Los otros dos le miraron sin entender pero él no dio mas explicaciones y salió a paso ligero del despacho, de vuelta a los ascensores.

Un horrible presentimiento subió por la espalda del moreno y le invadió al tiempo que salía corriendo tras el muchacho sin más.

"Que carajo…?" se preguntó la editora. Después se encogió de hombros y se volvió a recostar a dormir sobre su mesa.

OOOO

Donovan dejó sus cosas en su taquilla y fue hacia su sitio a preparar los ingredientes. Se agachó y sacó de un cajón una bolsa con golosinas y se llevó un regaliz a la boca.

"Buenos días." saludó una voz grave. El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar al director de la academia y asomó la cabeza nervioso por encima de su vitrocerámica. "Puesto que ayer nos dejó el señor DaFont" miró a Clyde con cierto odio sin poder evitarlo y el chico se sonrojó y se sacó el regaliz de la boca para sentarse correctamente en su taburete. "Hoy tendremos una clase especial. Uno de los mejores críticos culinarios ha venido para calificar vuestras recetas."

Todos los estudiantes se pusieron a murmurar entre sí nerviosos y excitados. Clyde no fue menos y sonrió emocionado al escuchar aquello. Un crítico de cocina! Uno de verdad! El director carraspeó, intentando recuperar la atención de sus alumnos.

"Así que intentad hacer hoy lo mejor que tengáis entre manos y sobretodo limpieza, estilo y amabilidad!" el hombre se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió para dejar pasar a su invitado.

A Donovan le faltó poco para caer de su asiento cuando apareció Eric Cartman por la puerta de su clase. Le miró con incredulidad, a diferencia del resto.

'Mierda, mierda, mierda...! Me va a sentenciar a muerte!' pensó horrorizado. Mientras el crítico compartía algunas palabras con el director aprovechó para ponerse una mascarilla y las gafas de sol de su compañero de al lado, que le miró sin entender.

Cartman despidió al director y cuando se quedó a solas con la clase sonrió malvadamente y se llevó las manos a la espalda.

"El arte de la cocina" empezó. Su mirada se deslizó por todos los alumnos y evidentemente se detuvo en el que estaba dando la nota. 'Mierda!' volvió a maldecir Clyde. Cartman frunció el ceño y se acercó lentamente hacia él. "Te conozco?" A su alrededor todos murmuraron con envidia, pero el castaño negó con la cabeza. Eric alzó una ceja suspicaz. "Te importaría quitarte la mascarilla?"

"Es que estoy resfriado." murmuró nervioso.

"Y las gafas de sol? No puedes cocinar así, idiota." reprendió. Clyde dio un respingo al ver que Cartman alzaba las manos y le quitaba las gafas. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Donovan no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la vergüenza mientras que el crítico se sorprendió. Sin embargo su sorpresa no tardó en desaparecer y dar paso a una sonrisa demoniaca. "Creo que la clase de hoy será muy divertida para todos..." murmuró. El castaño tembló.

OOOO

Las puertas del ascensor se estaban cerrando de nuevo cuando Craig consiguió colarse, casi cayendo sobre Kyle. Sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera al ver la mirada fulminante que le regalaba él.

"Hay algún problema?" preguntó confuso y algo molesto.

"Tucker,en serio?" masculló el pelirrojo. " C, jodido, Tucker?" el moreno alzó las cejas mientras las ideas iban atando cabos sueltos.

"Kyle Broflovski…" murmuró sin poder evitar sonreir un poco. Aunque aquella sonrisa ya no producía más que rabia en el otro."Así que habías venido a por mí?" dijo acercándose más. Kyle le empujó con desprecio.

"No me jodas! Quien te crees que eres para ponerme verde de esa manera? Ni siquiera me conoces! "el otro aguzó la mirada.

"Es mi trabajo. No necesito conocer a fondo a alguien para saber de lo que hablo."

Kyle apartó la mirada dolido y decepcionado pero Tucker le cogió de la barbilla bruscamente obligándole a mirarle, sonrojándole al momento.

"Dicen que quien se enfada por las críticas reconoce que las tenia merecidas…" murmuró muy cerca de sus labios. Kyle sintió la adrenalina producida por el enfado y la tensión por todo su cuerpo, pero consiguió empujarle y golpearle contra la pared antes de acercarse de nuevo a él desafiante.

"También dicen que la crítica es la fuerza del impotente." Masculló. Craig le miró con incredulidad ante tanto fuego y el pelirrojo le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, pero la campana sonó de nuevo y las puertas se abrieron frente al hall.

El pelirrojo bufó como un gato antes de girarse y salir a paso ligero y firme, mientras Craig asimilaba el momento.

OOOO

Los diferentes aromas se mezclaban en la habitación. Todos intentaban impresionar a Cartman con recetas innovadoras y difíciles. Él se paseó por entre las mesas disfrutando de su autoridad, parándose de vez en cuando para poner verde algo.

"Mmm… está perfecto…" murmuró probando una crema de carne. La alumna sonrió con emoción mientras Cartman daba un trago de agua y hacia una mueca. "…si tu propósito en tu futuro restaurante es vender muchas botellas de agua, porque la gran cantidad de sal que usas no pasa desapercibida." Se alejó de ella dejándola destrozada y Clyde le miró con odio mientras continuaba con lo suyo.

Por fin el crítico se paró delante de él, haciéndole sombra a su pequeña cocina y sonriendo burlón. Donovan alzó la cabeza, intentando parecer indiferente, pero el otro puso ambas manos a los lados de la vitrocerámica y se inclinó sobre él.

"Y bien? Que me has preparado hoy, pequeño cabroncete?" murmuró por lo bajo para que solo él le escuchase. Él se mordió el labio intentando controlar un golpe y alzó su plato. Cartman abrió mucho los ojos al ver lo que era. "Debes estar jodiéndome…"

"Por qué?" desafió el castaño. Eric le sostuvo la mirada y se echó a reír, haciendo que todo el mundo se parase a mirarles.

"Tacos? Unos jodidos tacos? Tienes que estar tomándome el pelo!" cogió un taco del plato y lo alzó un poco. "Los tacos estadounidenses no tienen nada que hacer con los tacos de verdad!"

Clyde aguantó la burla deseando que terminase el día y su pesadilla acabase. Cartman rió un par de veces más y dio un pequeño mordisco. Al momento lo dejó en el plato de nuevo echándose hacia atrás y llevándose las manos a la boca.

"Mmph… joder…" consiguió decir alucinando mientras masticaba.

Qué diablos le habría echado aquel pequeño bastardo? Ese taco sabía a gloria! Era el mejor que había probado desde que cerraron su mexicano favorito y eso que había probado otros MUY buenos. Clyde esperó.

Cuando Cartman consiguió tragar cerró los ojos un momento y tomó aire varias veces. Cuando los abrió se encontró la expresión nerviosa e inocente del pequeño alumno. Alzó la barbilla con orgullo.

"Pasable…" masculló tomando una servilleta para limpiarse "Pero en un restaurante te restaría 10 puntos."

"Por qué?" Se ofuscó Clyde.

"Digamos que por falta de limpieza…" el crítico señaló vagamente el plato de tacos donde había caído un poco de salsa cuando él lo levantó. "Y porque me caes mal." Añadió con una sonrisa, haciéndole rabiar.

OOOO

"Le odio! Es….retorcido! y-y… Argh!" Kyle hizo aspavientos con las manos y cogió los tres platos de comida que le entregaba Tweek desde la ventanita de la cocina.

"Porque le caigo mal! Porque le caigo mal!" repitió incrédulo Clyde siguiendo al pelirrojo por el medio del comedor de mesas. "Te lo puedes creer?"

"Clyde…estas molestando a los clientes." Murmuró Token alcanzándole. "Vete a casa o espera a Kyle en las cocinas.

"No necesito conocer a alguien para saber de lo que hablo…" mascullaba Kyle sin prestar atención a los otros. "Tanto te habría molestado hablar conmigo? Pues bien que me mirabas!"

"Es injusto!" exclamó Clyde sentándose en un taburete y cubriéndose la cara con los brazos para llorar. Token miró a Tweek y al ver que él se encogía de hombros sin saber que hacer se llevó una mano a la frente.

Kyle terminó de servir sus mesas y se apoyó también en la barra al lado de Donovan.

"Te odio, Eric Cartman…" murmuró Clyde por lo bajo.

"Te odio, Tucker…" colaboró Broflovski.

El sonido de un vaso al romperse les sobresaltó y ambos miraron al culpable. Kenny les miraba también sorprendido por aquellas palabras.

"McCormick?" preguntó el pelirrojo, sonriendo un poco al verle vestido de camarero. "Qué coincidencia!"

"Y que lo digas…" murmuró el rubio, que aun no daba crédito a sus oídos.

OOOO

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are  
>like shooting stars<br>I could really use a wish right now, a wish right  
>now, a wish right now<em>

Tucker murmuraba la canción que sonaba en su radio del Happy Dreams mientras navegaba por algunas páginas de noticias de internet. Se subió un poco las gafas de vista y dio un trago a su cerveza.

"Ah! Te encontré!" sonrió Cartman sentándose frente a él. "Kenny consiguió un trabajo nuevo. En el Dolce Vita nada más ni nada menos! Y sin mi ayuda!"

"Me alegro por él…" comentó sin emoción alguna el moreno y sin apartar la vista de su portátil.

Eric alzó una ceja escéptico al verle así y se asomó a ver qué estaba mirando en la pantalla del ordenador. Una foto de Kyle Broflovski sonriendo junto al editor de GlobalWords aparecía al lado de un pequeño artículo de un periódico en línea.

"Ah, el puto judío…!" masculló Cartman haciendo una mueca. Craig alzó la cabeza y le miró por encima de las gafas.

"Le conocías?" el otro se encogió de hombros indiferente a modo de asentimiento y Craig se humedeció los labios, volviendo a mirar la foto donde podía fijarse bien en cada detalle del pelirrojo. Apoyó su barbilla en su mano y sonrió travieso a la foto.

_So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
>I'm on my way so don't close that gate<br>If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight and  
>I'll be right back at it by the end of the night<em>

"Kyle Broflovski… " murmuró. Cartman alzó la mirada hacia él. "Que sabrosa coincidencia…"

"Y que lo digas…" colaboró Eric recordando a Clyde.

OOOO

_Hi! :_D_

_Mil gracias por la cantidad de reviews que ha tenido el primer capítulo, de verdad, no sabia como funcionaria esto, pero me habeis dado tantas ganas de seguir adelante…! ;w;_

_Y muchas gracias también a mi querida Stefanny (Da) por su ayuda beteando^^ _

_Falta Stenny, lo se X_X en el tercer cap se implantará, prometo x3_

_Nos leemos!_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

A pesar de que Kyle y Clyde no volvieron a ver a los críticos, Kenny sí se hizo un hueco en sus vidas sin que el hecho de verle muerto fuese una condición. Lo bueno que tenia el rubio era su total imparcialidad en el asunto de aquella pequeña guerra. Él sabía que ni Cartman ni Craig iban a cambiar su forma de ser y disculparse ni nada parecido, así que ¿Para qué discutir, si los otros dos chicos eran agradables con él? Solo tenía que asentir a veces cuando el pelirrojo, siempre él, sacaba el tema de Tucker y le ponía verde.

"Se llama Craig..." dijo una noche mientras cenaba en casa de los dos compañeros de piso. Kyle le miró sin entender y McCormick se acercó los palillos chinos a la boca para absorber los tallarines. "Digo que... ya sabes... siempre le llamas C Tucker. Se llama Craig."

"Ahm... había asumido que la C venia de Capullo o Cabrón." sonrió el pelirrojo. Stan, quien estaba sentado al lado del rubio, rió sin poder evitarlo. El rubio sonrió travieso y decidió callarse, pero entonces se fijó en cómo Marsh apartaba de nuevo los pedazos de cerdo de sus fideos fríos.

"Eh, Marsh... por qué narices apartas lo mejor?" quiso saber. El moreno alzó la vista sereno hacia él y Kyle se atragantó ligeramente con su coca-cola light.

"Soy vegetariano, McCormick" sonrió. "No entiendo porque tenemos que matar animales para vivir si podemos alimentarnos y sobrevivir de otra manera." Miró a Kyle. "Es algo que la gente parece no entender."

"Ya empezamos..." rodó los ojos el pelirrojo. "Clyde! Sálvame!" bromeó divertido llamando al castaño que estaba más alejado abriendo la nevera.

"Creéis que este pastel estará malo ya?" murmuraba el castaño observando y oliendo el dulce que había sacado del frigorífico sin hacerles caso.

"Pensé que todo formaba parte del ciclo de la vida..." comentó Kenny encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole un trozo de carne antes de que lo tirase.

"Mucho Rey León has visto tú..." masculló Stan negando con la cabeza como si no tuviese remedio. Kenny se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

"Solo digo que se supone que las plantas también son seres vivos y te las comes. Y los animales se las comen. Y otros animales comen animales igual que te pueden comer a ti" El moreno le observó algo más serio y él le miró de reojo. "Uh... quiero decir...que formamos parte de la naturaleza de la vida?" Kyle se levantó disimuladamente y fue con Clyde antes de que aquello se pusiera peor.

"Formamos parte de la naturaleza..." repitió Marsh, esbozando de nuevo la sonrisa. "Forma parte de la naturaleza la polución de esta ciudad? Los abrigos de pieles de miles de dólares? Porque ahora tenemos calefacción y casas calientes, no necesitamos las pieles, verdad?"

"Vale, vale! Lo capto! Perdona!" exclamó el rubio algo asustado ahora. Stan se quedó callado al momento mirándole serio, pero no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la reacción del otro.

Clyde regresó sonriendo con el plato de pastel y se sentó en el sillón relamiéndose.

"Vas a comerte eso? Lleva en la nevera casi una semana" dijo Kyle apoyándose en la barra que conectaba la cocina abierta con el salón.

"Nada que un poco de nata no pueda arreglar." Sonrió Donovan cubriendo el pastel con nata montada. Stan y Kyle alzaron las cejas y Kenny hizo una pequeña mueca.

"Dios… eso es tan típico de Cartman…" bromeó.

"Qué? No me compares con esa bola de grasa!" se ofendió el castaño abriendo los ojos sobremanera.

"Solo digo que…" siguió incómodo McCormick creyendo que había vuelto a meter la pata. Pero esta vez Kyle le salvó.

"Kenneth tiene razón. Comes demasiados dulces." Comentó temeroso haciendo un mohín.

"Qué fácil es para un diabético decir eso." Murmuró Donovan.

"Mierda, Clyde! No me jodas, que es por tu puto bien! No ves que estás algo rellenito ya?" exclamó el otro molesto. Clyde se horrorizó y Kenny silbó ligeramente al ver el carácter que tenía el pelirrojo. Desde luego no envidiaba a Tucker.

"Pe-pero…! No estoy gordo!" el otro se miró un momento y se apretó los pequeños michelines, abriendo los ojos sobremanera. "Como puede ser? Stan también come un montón de dulce y está delgado!"

"Si, pero yo siempre me estoy moviendo por algo y a veces voy correr por Central Park" respondió Marsh con tranquilidad. Clyde se levantó de golpe, sobresaltándole.

"Claro! Podemos ir al parque a hacer ejercicio! Así podré comer todo lo que quiera y estar bueno para las chicas!" Kyle sonrió sin poder evitarlo y Marsh se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz. Kenny simplemente disfrutó de sus amigos y del cerdo que le sobraba al vegetariano.

OOOOO

McCormick llegó a casa bien entrada la madrugada, pero Eric aún estaba despierto, desparramado frente al televisor y con el portátil encendido sobre sus piernas.

"Hey." Saludó sin más el castaño. Kenny miró el paquete de cigarros que había encima de la mesa.

"Ha estado aquí Craig?" preguntó algo apenado por no haberle visto.

"Sí…" masculló Cartman. "Ese idiota… Solo viene a fastidiarme cuando se aburre y siempre tiene que dejarse algo." El rubio sonrió un poco y se sentó a su lado, robando un cigarro de Tucker.

"En el fondo le quieres." Bromeó. El otro le lanzó una mirada asesina.

"Parece que estas de muy buen humor aunque te hayas perdido a tu folloamigo…" comentó. "Has estado con el judío y el cabroncete?" El otro se acomodó con los pies en la mesita y sonrió mientras soltaba el humo del cigarro.

"Que más te da a ti con quien salga yo?" dijo juguetón. "Aunque viva contigo no soy de tu propiedad." Cartman aguzó la mirada furioso y siguió con el artículo que estaba escribiendo en el ordenador.

"En mi casa se respeta mi autoridad y si no te gusta te largas"

"Yo también te quiero." contestó McCormick divertido.

OOOOO

Central Park estaba como siempre lleno de gente. Kyle sonrió maravillado porque era uno de los sitios que más le gustaban de aquella ciudad. En los bancos y en el césped las personas leían libros mientras tomaban un poco el sol suave del invierno, y el pelirrojo sintió un pequeño golpe en el estómago al ver que nadie llevaba el suyo. Pero era normal, su editor le había dicho que ni siquiera había conseguido un puesto en la lista de los más vendidos… La rabia se lo comió por dentro y empezó a hacer calentamientos para distraerse.

"Mira lo que he comprado" sonrió Clyde sacando una pelota de baloncesto. "Podemos jugar un partido."

"Y Stanley?" preguntó Kenny cuando se percató de la falta de este.

"Tenía una reunión importante en el trabajo." Contestó el pelirrojo estirando los brazos. El rubio rodó los ojos, fastidiado.

"Va dando lecciones de salvar el planeta y solo es un empresario pijo."

"Y también un mentiroso." Sonrió Kyle siguiendo con sus estiramientos. Kenny le miró sin entender.

Pero los pensamientos del rubio se distrajeron cuando Clyde se agachó para tocarse las puntas de los pies con las manos y su trasero quedó en el aire, justo frente a él. Pero no fue el único que se quedó embobado con la escena.

La chocolatina de Eric Cartman cayó al suelo y se quedó unos segundos en blanco, mirando desde lejos. A poca distancia de él, Craig compraba una revista de coches en un quiosco y cuando volvía a su lado paró en seco.

"Gordo, que pasa?" empezó el moreno.

"N-No seas pervertido, Kinny!" exclamó de repente Cartman. Craig se giró hacia el grupo y abrió los ojos sobremanera al ver a Kyle mientras los otros daban un pequeño salto asustados por el grito.

"Qué hacéis aquí?" se quejó su amigo apurado mientras Clyde se levantaba lentamente y les miraba asombrado. Kenny lo vio y rodó los ojos. "Genial, gracias por joderme el momento!"

"Qué momento, pedazo de pervertido anormal?" seguía Cartman molesto.

'No puedo creer que haya tirado un chocolate praliné al suelo!' era lo único que pensaba Donovan con desaprobación.

"Hola, Kyle." Saludó Tucker con una pequeña sonrisa. El pelirrojo le miró con odio y sin decirle nada más cogió la pelota de Clyde y se alejó del grupo hacia las canastas. La sonrisa del moreno vaciló al instante.

"Je… estás jodido…." Se burló Eric.

Craig no le hizo caso y ante el asombro de Kenny caminó tranquilamente hacia Kyle, jugueteando con la bolsa de la revista.

McCormick bajó la mirada, intentando no caer en la estupidez de los celos prematuros. Kyle no sentía nada por Craig, no había de qué preocuparse. Intentando animarse un poco, se dijo a sí mismo que allí no había nada que ver y se fue a correr.

…

…

Kyle botó la pelota y encestó con facilidad, sabiendo que el otro estaba tras él mirándole.

"Lárgate, Tucker. No seas creepy." Masculló.

"Tienes buen giro de muñeca, pero te falta fluidez." Comentó el moreno. Broflovski notó su sangre hervir. Es que no podía dejar de criticarle ni un momento? Se giró y le lanzó la pelota con toda la fuerza que podía al estómago. Tucker la atrapó al vuelo.

"A ver como lo haces tú. Estoy intrigado." Desafió ladeando la cabeza. Craig sonrió y dejó la pelota y la bolsa en el suelo antes de quitarse su abrigo. Kyle se sorprendió al ver que debajo llevaba vaqueros y sudadera y horrorizado pensó que estaba tremendamente sexy.

Se abofeteó mentalmente.

"Que tal un partido, mejor?" siguió Tucker, cogiendo de nuevo el balón y acercándose más a Kyle.

"Tienes que estar de broma…" murmuró con sarcasmo el otro cambiando su peso de una pierna a otra.

"Yo nunca bromeo, pelirrojo. Siempre digo la verdad…" la manera en la que arrastró las ultimas sílabas sacó de sus casillas a Kyle, que apretó los dientes.

"Cuando quieras pues."

…

…

Cartman se sentó en un banco mientras Clyde seguía con sus ejercicios y con malicia empezó a desenvolver otra chocolatina. La gula alcanzó pronto al otro, que retiró la mirada y siguió con lo suyo odiándole por dentro. Eric sonrió con malicia. Le encantaba hacerle la vida imposible a aquel pequeño. Miró de reojo a la pareja que estaba más alejada.

"Ese Broflovski es un mal perdedor" bufó. Clyde le miró con odio.

"Mal perdedor? Tu amiguito escribió una crítica horrible sobre su libro!" defendió. Eric se giró a mirarle.

"Primero, él no es mi amiguito." Empezó.

"Paseabais juntos por Central Park, no me jodas." Se burló Donovan. Cartman aguzó la mirada y se puso tan serio que el pequeño se estremeció ligeramente.

" Y segundo… Una crítica nunca provoca la caída de un producto... Es con la calidad del producto en sí con lo que finalmente el público decide su validez." Siguió alzando la barbilla.

Clyde le observó algo sonrojado y tragó saliva. Algo le decía que Cartman no hablaba de Kyle y su libro ya. Le estaba dando una lección. Una lección que debía saber para el futuro.

No era una burla como la que recibió en aquella clase. Eran las palabras de un crítico de cocina de verdad… Miró al suelo unos segundos, pensativo y decidido, antes de seguir con su entrenamiento.

"Algún día…" empezó. El crítico le miró. "Algún día te sacaré una crítica así. Una critica de verdad cuando pruebes mi comida." Eric siguió observándole y el castaño se volvió a él con ojos encendidos. "Y será una crítica verdaderamente buena." Sentenció.

Las comisuras de los labios de Cartman se curvaron en una divertida y malvada sonrisa.

…

…

"De verdad crees que puedes ganarme, Broflovski? Tienes pinta de haber sido un nerd toda tu vida" sonreía Tucker con malicia empezando a caminar en círculos con la pelota en las manos, mirando al pelirrojo.

"Pruébame." Desafió el otro. Craig hizo una pequeña mueca seductora que le provocó ligeramente, pero logró controlarse. Craig empezó a botar el balón.

"Sabes? Es una suerte que nos hayamos encontrado hoy, porque me siento generoso." Comentó divertido. "Que te parece una apuesta? Juguemos a tres de tres. Si ganas, escribiré un articulo retractándome de lo que dije."

El pelirrojo arqueó las cejas sorprendido pero se recuperó pronto y asintió lentamente.

"Y si ganas tú?" preguntó, odiándose a sí mismo por notar un poco de temor en su propia voz. Tucker sonrió de nuevo.

"Si gano yo... pasarás la noche conmigo." Kyle enrojeció al momento y Tucker aprovechó para lanzar desde su puesto y encestar. "No te distraigas, pelirrojo..." susurró seductor pasando por su lado para ir a por la pelota de nuevo.

El otro frunció los labios todavía rojo y corrió tras él para quitarle el balón. Cuando Tucker quiso darse cuenta Kyle ya se había deslizado por delante de él y corría en dirección opuesta, encestando también. El moreno alucinó mientras él se ponía las manos en las caderas y tomaba un poco de aire.

"Tus bromas me hacen reír tanto como tus artículos, Tucker." sonrió satisfecho de la expresión del otro. Craig aguzó la mirada, ahora decidido a no dejarse humillar y corrió de nuevo a por el balón mientras Kyle intentaba proteger la canasta.

OOOOO

McCormick no tardó en cansarse de su carrera y se puso las manos en los costados intentando tomar aire. Tenía que despejar sus pensamientos y no sabía cómo.

"Te has enterado? Están haciendo una exposición de pieles en Great Lawn y un grupo de altivistas han tirado pintura roja a los abrigos… "

"En serio?"

El rubio miró sorprendido a las chicas que pasaron por su lado corriendo y hablando y al momento un presentimiento cruzó su mente.

_Los abrigos de pieles de miles de dólares? Porque ahora tenemos calefacción y casas calientes, no necesitamos las pieles, verdad?_

"Kenneth!" se giró justo y a tiempo de ver a Stanley corriendo hacia él.

_Va dando lecciones de salvar el planeta y solo es un empresario pijo._

_Y también un mentiroso_

Stan frenó en seco casi chocando con el rubio y jadeó por la carrera.

"Stanley! Qué demonios…?" empezó preocupado al verle así.

"Por allí!" escucharon a lo lejos. Marsh se volvió con apuro y sin pensarlo mucho cogió a Kenny de la mano y lo llevó hacia un árbol, tirándolo contra él.

"Lo siento, tio." Masculló el moreno.

Y cuando McCormick quiso darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando Marsh tenia la cabeza enterrada en su hombro y le besaba el cuello.

O al menos lo fingía, según entendió el rubio cuando los agentes de policía pasaron corriendo cerca de ellos sin prestar demasiada atención a "la pareja".

Stan se separó y miró con atención a todos lados relamiéndose mientras Kenny se escurría un poco en el árbol, sonrojado.

"Gracias por ayudarme." Sonrió el moreno de manera encantadora tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a mantenerse firme.

"De nada, supongo…" murmuró.

"Stan!" Ann corrió hacia ellos y al momento alzó las manos feliz, chocándolas con las de su amigo. "Lo conseguimos! Viste las caras de esas viejas ricas?"

Ambos rieron y comentaron sus hazañas mientras McCormick intentaba asimilar lo ocurrido.

Por un momento… teniendo aquella cabellera negra sobre él, se había imaginado a…

OOOOO

Ambos sudaban y jadeaban. El marcador estaba 2 a 1 a favor de Tucker, pero el pelirrojo no pensaba rendirse fácilmente por muy agotado que estuviese y por mucho que le costase siquiera acercarse a la canasta.

"Déjalo ya, Broflovski!" exclamó Craig defendiéndose como podía. Estaba algo cansado de competir y los deportes nunca habían sido su fuerte. Solo había querido ver como Kyle se retiraba, pero el maldito chico era insistente. "Estás tan exhausto que no puedes ni con tu alma!"

"Los pelirrojos no tienen alma, idiota!" informó Cartman desde su puesto. Clyde, que se había cansado hacia rato de los ejercicios y estaba sentado a su lado comiendo un taco, rodó los ojos.

"No me llames idiota, gordo! Esto no va contigo!" contestó el moreno sacándole el dedo del medio. Kyle aprovechó la distracción para hacerse por fin con la pelota de nuevo y con un giro y un par de zancadas largas esquivó a Tucker y encestó igualando el marcador.

"Si! Jódete, Tucker!" canturreó haciendo un pequeño baile de la victoria. Craig abrió los ojos sobremanera ante aquello y sin darse cuenta sus ojos se deslizaron hasta el trasero mientras Kyle se movía. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad.

"Solo has empatado!"

"No entiende las normas, es judío!" escucharon a Cartman de nuevo.

"Cállate, gordo!" gritaron a la vez.

"Quien enceste...gana." murmuró Tucker empezando a cabrearse de verdad. Nunca le habían gustado los deportes pero… ¿perder contra un nerd? Jamás!

El pelirrojo asintió y volvió a correr tras el balón, pero Craig fue más rápido y lo cogió, empezando a botarlo. Aquello puso nervioso a Kyle, pero intentó arrebatárselo mientras el otro se defendía.

"No me has dicho tu verdadera apuesta." comentó jadeando por el cansancio.

"No la dije?"

"No!" se lanzó sobre la pelota. Craig giró esquivándole.

"Entonces tendré que quedarme con la primera..." bromeó. Kyle volvió a enrojecer.

"No seas idiota!" exclamó colándose por un lateral y adelantando una pierna.

Pero solo consiguió provocarle una zancadilla y perder el equilibrio él mismo a la vez. Sus piernas se enredaron un poco y Kyle cayó de espaldas contra el suelo de cemento. Craig cayó sobre él y evitó aplastar al otro frenándose con las manos. Los dos se miraron sin dejar de jadear. Kyle sintió el fuego deslizándose suavemente por todo su cuerpo y no ayudó la sonrisa gatuna de Tucker.

"Estas bien, Broflovski?" preguntó acercando más el rostro al suyo y provocando la alarma en el pelirrojo.

"S-sí..."murmuró acalorado empujándole un poco. "Gracias..." Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y Kyle se perdió en los abismos negros e inescrutables que eran las orbes del moreno. Por un momento dejó de escuchar las voces de los niños jugando y el resto de las personas que paseaban por el parque...

"Eh, maricas! Tengo hambre!" anunció Cartman. Cuando se dieron cuenta, él y Clyde habían llegado hasta ellos.

Craig se levantó de un saltó y le tendió la mano al pelirrojo. Él le miró con cierto recelo y la tomó, levantándose aún con las mejillas algo encendidas. El moreno cogió sus cosas y se puso el abrigo.

"Vamos a cenar?" sugirió una voz tras ellos. Cuando se giraron vieron a Stan, Kenny y Ann acercándose. Marsh abrazó por la cintura desde atrás a Kyle divertido y apoyó su barbilla en su hombro. "Estoy agotado, Brof!" ambos rieron mientras Tucker les miraba de reojo.

"Otro día será, ahora necesito una ducha." Dijo torciendo la sonrisa. Kyle sintió una ligera decepción, pero se le pasó en el momento en que Craig le miró directamente a los ojos. "Hasta otra, pelirrojo."

Cartman sonrió con burla a los demás y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, alejándose junto con el moreno.

"Bye!" se despidió Kenny también.

"Espera!" no había dado ni dos pasos cuando Stan le frenó cogiéndole de la manga. Él le miró algo sorprendido y el moreno le sonrió. "Recuerda que te debo una, McCormick" dijo con picardía, guiñándole un ojo. El rubio enrojeció un poco.

"Si, si… ya…" murmuró alejándose. Los demás empezaron a caminar en dirección opuesta.

"Que ha sido eso?" preguntó divertido Clyde cuando se quedaron los cuatro solos.

"A nuestro Marsh no le importa violar a alguien solo para salvarse el culo de los polis." Sonrió maliciosa Ann cogiéndole de la mejilla al moreno, que se sonrojó un poco y la apartó.

"Ah?" empezó Kyle "Tan mal te has portado en 'tu reunión' que han tenido que llamar a los guardias?"

"No me jodas." Sonrió el moreno rodando los ojos.

"Creo que el deporte no es lo mío…" decidió Donovan.

Los otros le miraron con cierto recelo y rieron pero entonces Kyle se regazó un poco mientras se palpaba el bolsillo de su sudadera. Frunció el ceño y sacó de él un papel doblado y escrito con una caligrafía rápida:

_Brunch? Mañana a las 11:30 bajo las oficinas del Times._

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar enrojecer. Cuando demonios le había…? Solo podía haber sido durante el partido, pero…

"Vamos, Kyle!" llamó Marsh. El pelirrojo apretó los labios y la nota, y les siguió.

Tucker debía estar delirando si pensaba que iba a seguir el juego.

OOOOO

_Buenas! :3 Hoy no me enrollo que tengo sueño =w=_

_Gracias a Steffanny (Da) por revisar y tener paciencia conmigo y a los demás por leer y llegar hasta aquí, como siempre^^_

_El Stenny me está dando guerra, adfasfdasf… tengo que trabajar en ello ;x;_

_**South Park no me pertenece**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

"Claro que deberías ir, quizás solo quiere disculparse." sentenció Token mientras preparaba el menú del día.

"Ir adonde?" murmuró Kenny, quien estaba limpiando las cafeteras. Kyle le miró, apoyado en la barra pensativo. Abrió la boca para explicarse, algo sonrojado, pero la recién llegada Ann le cortó.

"Buenos días!" saludó entrando y dando un par de palmaditas a Kyle a modo de saludo. "Ponme lo de siempre Raoul. Y tu uniforme, Kyle?" el pelirrojo se incorporó un poco y se rascó la nariz con cierta vergüenza.

"Hoy... haré el turno de tarde." Ella le observó mientras el otro camarero le preparaba el pedido. "Y Stan?" siguió él. El trabajo de su amigo estaba a solo una manzana del restaurante, por eso siempre iban allí a almorzar.

"Le dejé con un cliente. Creo que se va a llevar una buena comisión si vende ese coche." sonrió ella divertida. Kyle también rió e intentó escabullirse, pero la chica era demasiado curiosa como para dejarle ir. "Por qué te dieron libre?"

El pelirrojo abrió la boca, pero fue Token quien contestó divertido.

"Tucker le ha invitado a un Brunch." A Kenny se le resbaló una taza de la sorpresa y tuvo que cogerla al vuelo.

"Wow, en serio?" sonrió ella con picardía cogiéndole de los hombros. "Bravo, Broflovski! Pronto el mundo entero sabrá lo buen escritor que eres!"

"Qu-qué quieres decir?" dijo Tweek.

"No es evidente?" siguió la chica con cara de pervertida mientras los chicos la miraban sin entender. "Oh, por todos los santos! Tengo que ser yo la única que se da cuenta de lo que pasa aqui? Esto es chantaje sexual!"

"Que narices...!" se sonrojó Kyle. "Crees que voy a acostarme con él para que haga una buena crítica de mi ... " la pregunta murió en sus labios, cuando por un momento entendió que él saldría ganando de todas las maneras posibles con aquel plan, pero pronto dejó de pensar con las hormonas y negó con la cabeza. "Estáis locos! Me largo!"

"E-espera, Kyle!" empezó Kenny apurado.

"No decías que no ibas a ir?" sonrió Token.

Pero el pelirrojo hizo unos aspavientos histéricos con las manos y se fue sin hacerles caso.

OOOOO

Los estudiantes de cocina hablaban sin parar entre ellos, mientras Clyde leía un libro de la alta gastronomía con determinación. Si quería ganarse la aprobación de un crítico como Eric Cartman, debía esforzarse al máximo. Estudiaría cuanto pudiese y practicaría nuevos platos en casa. Pensaba dejar a aquel gordo sin palabras con un solo bocado de su plato estrella, el cual estaba aún por definir, claro…

"Hoy llega el nuevo profesor." Decía una chica cerca de él. Clyde frunció el ceño, intentando concentrarse en su lectura. "Espero que Donovan no lo espante como a los otros…" susurró ella.

"Si." Suspiró su compañera por lo bajo. "Como todos los chicos monos, es un completo idiota…"

"Oye…!" exclamó él.

"Buenos días!"

Todo el mundo calló al momento y el castaño se notó enrojecer cuando miró hacia el recién llegado. Era un chico joven, más o menos de su edad. Tenia rasgos orientales y el pelo negro, liso y muy fino cayéndole por la frente. Una sonrisa agradable cruzaba su rostro.

"Soy Kevin Stoley, vuestro nuevo profesor."

OOOOO

Un escalofrío recorrió de repente la espalda de Cartman y le hizo tiritar.

"Estás bien, Eric?" preguntó por encima de sus gafas la correctora del Washington Post mientras revisaba su artículo.

"Carajo, si…" murmuró él extrañado.

OOOOO

El pelirrojo se plantó delante de aquel enorme edificio de oficinas y miró hacia arriba, indeciso.

'Aun estas a tiempo de irte y dejarle plantado, Broflovski' se dijo maliciosamente. 'Que sepa que no dependes de él para nada, que no te interesa... que no estás deseando que te coma la boca y... ARGH!'

Sacudió la cabeza y se tocó las mejillas sonrojado. Tenia que largarse de allí! tenia que...!

"Buenos días, Broflovski."

Kyle dio un salto y se giró, pero para encontrarse con alguien muy distinto a Craig Tucker. Abrió los ojos sobremanera ante la chica que se paró frente a él.

"Creo que después de todo no nos han presentado formalmente" sonrió ella tendiéndole la mano. "Emily Kendrik. Editora del New York Times."

OOOOO

"Le garantizo que ha elegido usted la mejor calidad al confiar en nosotros, señor Sullivan, así que no le decepcionaremos respecto a los resultados." Stan estrechó la mano de su cliente, quien sonrió con amabilidad y salió por la puerta satisfecho.

Marsh suspiró y se arregló la corbata con elegancia, esperando a quedarse solo en el concesionario.

"Si!" gritó cuando estuvo seguro de eso, dando un salto. "Vendí un gama alta! Si, si si!" bailó releyendo el contrato de venta.

"Stanley?"

El moreno se giró sobresaltado y sonrojado. Kenny le miraba con una ceja alzada y una pequeña gota de sudor en la frente. Por un momento se preguntó que parecido le había visto a aquel chico con Tucker. Aunque al recordar el momento de la tarde anterior su cuerpo se removió inquieto.

"Ah, Kenny!" intentó recomponerse Marsh sonriéndole como siempre. "Que haces aquí?"

"Ann te manda el almuerzo." dijo el rubio acercándole la bolsa.

"Ah, gracias!" contestó el otro. Miró unos segundos sus papeles "Mmm... voy a dejar estoy en mi despacho, un momento." McCormick asintió y mientras Stan se alejaba miró el lugar. Amplísimo, suelo brillante y lo mejor de todo... coches (Mejor dicho, cochazos) por todas partes. "Ya estoy." anunció el otro acercándose a por la comida. "Te quedas a comer?"

"No parece un sitio hecho especialmente para poder derramar comida por ahí, no crees?" le sonrió el rubio. Stan rió un poco."La verdad era que quería preguntarte algo."

La sonrisa del moreno vaciló un poco al ver la cara que ponía Kenny.

"Claro, dime." dijo apoyándose en uno de los coches. El rubio se preguntó si eso seria normal.

"Tú... eres el mejor amigo de Kyle, verdad?" empezó, abofeteándose mentalmente por estar haciendo aquello. El moreno volvió a sonreír un poco y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

"Eso creo" contestó. Kenny cambió su peso de un pie al otro, pero antes de abrir de nuevo la boca, Marsh continuó. "Y si... creo que le gusta Craig Tucker. Dirá lo que quiera, pero a mi no me engaña."

El corazón de McCormick dio un vuelco y se sonrojó ligeramente.

"¿Cómo diablos sabías que te iba a preguntar eso?" murmuró frunciendo un poco el ceño. Stan se encogió de hombros y se levantó de nuevo para abrir su almuerzo.

"Soy inteligente, esa es la verdad." comentó fingiendo indiferencia.

Kenny no pudo evitar reír aunque en el fondo se había quedado algo abatido. Suspiró y fue a sentarse al lado del moreno, quien estaba desenvolviendo su plato de tallarines de huevo con verdura.

"Mierda... pensé que no se me notaba tanto." sonrió un poco. "Soy un gilipollas…"

"Eh, no digas eso…" le consoló Stanley pasándole una mano por la espalda. "Simplemente no estás pillado por el tío adecuado para ti, a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez." McCormick se sonrojó una vez más cuando volteó a mirarle. No pudo evitar sentir admiración por sus ojos azules, mucho más intensos que los suyos propios.

"Incluso a ti? No pareces de los tíos que toman decisiones equivocadas." Comentó sonriendo un poco, recordando las aficiones "heroicas" del chico.

"Pues lo fui…" siguió el moreno volviendo a sus tallarines. Se llevó el tenedor a los labios y masticó lentamente mientras dejaba la mirada perdida. "Y también Kyle."

Los ojos de Kenny se abrieron como platos ante aquello.

OOOOO

Cortó con elegancia fingida un pedazo insignificante de su filete de pescado y se lo llevó a la boca con dignidad. Kendrik le observó curiosa tras su copa de coca-cola, bebida que sin duda había extraño al camarero del lugar.

"Te gusta el menú, Broflovski?" preguntó divertida. "Pareces decepcionado por algo."

"No estaba esperándole a él, vale? Crees que me hacía ilusión verle? Menuda estupidez!" exclamó de repente Kyle soltando los cubiertos y sobresaltándola mientras bebía.

"D-de que hablas?" parpadeó la editora cuando consiguió tragar correctamente. El chico se puso más rojo que su propio pelo y apartó la mirada avergonzado, lo que la hizo sonreír con malicia. "Aaaaah... pensabas que la nota era de Craig! Chico perv!" exclamó inclinándose hacia delante para apretarle la mejilla.

"Claro que no!" se quejó Kyle sintiéndose avasallado por una loca. Y aquella chica estaba en la cima del Times? Que le pasaba a aquella maldita ciudad?

"Esa nota te llegó a través de Kenny por petición mía." siguió ella volviendo a su plato con normalidad. Ahora Kyle se sintió estúpido. Había dado por hecho que solo Tucker le había podido meter aquella nota en el bolsillo, pero entonces recordó posibles momentos para que Kenny pudiese haberlo hecho antes de la llegada del moreno.

"Ya lo sabía." murmuró superando ya los límites del sonrojo común. 'Y que no se entere Tucker de esto, por favor.' pensó añadir mientras retomaba sus cubiertos "Y el menú está muy bueno, gracias por invitarme."

"Bueno... entonces pasaremos al primer plato, si no te importa" empezó de nuevo Emily entrelazando los dedos sobre su regazo. "Kyle... Supongo que eres consciente de los resultados de tu primer trabajo literario." Él la miró y sintió como algo se removía en su estómago.

"Si." contestó simplemente.

"Si no me equivoco, fue una edición de 5000 ejemplares." la chica estaba ahora totalmente seria. "Las estadísticas de ventas no alcanzan el número esperado… Cuánto dinero recibiste por adelantado?" el chico se mordió el labio y se agarró con fuerza los jeans.

"El correspondiente a la tirada entera." Ella abrió los ojos sobremanera.

"La edición entera?" exclamó sin poder creérselo. Luego negó lentamente con la cabeza. "Ese dinero ya es tuyo por contrato, pero… sabes que GlobalWords no volverá a editarte un solo proyecto, verdad?" Ahora las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

"Lo sé." Murmuró. "Ni ellos ni otros."

"Tranquilo, Kyle. Por eso estoy yo aquí." Sonrió Emily con calidez al verle tan deprimido. Él la miró dudando "Quiero ofrecerte un trabajo que te ayudará."

El pelirrojo la miró sin entender y la sonrisa de la chica se volvió más maliciosa.

"Te quiero en el equipo, Kyle. Quiero que escribas para el New York Times."

OOOOO

"Me estás diciendo que te acostaste con tu mejor amigo?"

Las mejillas de Marsh se encendieron un poco y no levantó la mirada de su comida cuando se encogió de hombros.

"Ocurrió sin más… un día estábamos bromeando en el sofá de mi apartamento y nos dejamos llevar."

La imaginación del rubio voló al instante y se notó arder. La verdad era que aquellos dos juntos hacían una pareja perfecta.

Sintió una ligera envidia…

"Hey, no te vuelvas paranoico ahora con eso" le sacó de sus pensamientos el otro dándole un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza.

"Pero… estuvisteis juntos más veces o solo fue una noche?" murmuró. Stan pensó por un momento la respuesta.

"Casi seis meses…" Kenny se resbaló un poco hacia el suelo con aquella información." Pero pasó el tiempo de excitación y volvimos a ser más amigos que amantes…" Stan suspiró un poco melancólico por el recuerdo, pero se recompuso pronto. "Era de esperar, llevamos juntos toda la vida."

"Como yo y Cartman." Asintió el rubio. Sonrió con picardía. "Ojalá nos hubiésemos conocido los cuatro siendo niños. Creo que nos habríamos llevado bien."

"Tú crees?"

Los dos rieron, pero Kenny lo decía en serio. Se encontraba a gusto con Marsh y con Kyle. Sobre todo con Marsh. Su vida con Craig y Cartman era siempre tan caótica que el moreno le daba cierta paz por su forma de ser.

Stan siguió comiendo y él vio como el sol invernal proyectaba contra las grandes paredes acristaladas del concesionario y el efecto invernadero calentaba el ambiente. Sin darse cuenta se apoyó en el hombro de Marsh y cerró los ojos unos instantes.

"Saldrás de esta, ya lo verás." Fue el último consuelo del otro.

OOOOO

La pausa duró aproximadamente tres meses o eso le pareció a Emily, quien ya miraba aburrida la boca abierta de Broflovski.

"Pero bueno! Vas a decir algo o no?" se impacientó por fin la chica.

"Eh… yo… por qué?" consiguió preguntar el pelirrojo.

"Porque a mí sí me gusta como escribes." Sonrió ella de nuevo. "Y quiero darte otra oportunidad." Él abrió los ojos sobremanera. "Escribe para el Times y todo el mundo te leerá."

"Pero… qué tendría que escribir?" siguió él notándose la boca seca. Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Lo que sepas escribir, Broflovski." El pelirrojo se mordió el labio, pensativo.

"Vale, lo haré…" se sorprendió diciendo. "Pero con una condición"

"Si puedo cumplirla, bien." Contestó Emily como buena negociadora. Kyle la miró con determinación.

"Quiero firmar mis escritos como Anónimo." Ella sonrió con picardia, sabiendo porqué decía aquello.

"Lo suponía"

OOOOO

"Kevin, God dammit!"

El moreno, que estaba parado en un quiosco ojeando una revista de cine, se volvió hacia un Cartman muy molesto.

"Ah, Eric… Cuanto tiempo sin vernos." Sonrió el chico. El castaño le miró con desconfianza.

"Si, desde la última crítica" Stoley dejó la revista en su sitio y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarse un poco las manos, una extraña manía como cocinero.

"Si... la recuerdo…" comentó. "La única crítica negativa que ha recibido mi restaurante hasta el día de hoy."

"Bueno, sabes que solo hago mi trabajo." Sonrió falsamente Cartman encogiéndose de hombros y sacando su billetera.

"Y yo el mío." Contestó Kevin sonriendo también de una manera más amigable. "Por eso, desde entonces, he hecho algunas mejoras y de momento el éxito es indiscutible. Me gustaría que vinieras a cenar algún día."

El castaño agudizó la mirada, sintiéndose retado aunque conocía muy bien a aquel idiota y sabía que era un inocentón. Había estado muchas veces en aquel restaurante maldito. Maldito porque NUNCA fue capaz de sacarle un solo punto negativo, algo que le frustraba tanto como el dueño en sí. Le frustraba tanto que la última vez no pudo más y se lo inventó.

"Sabes que si voy escribiré sobre ello." Advirtió dándole un dólar al quiosquero y tomando el periódico. La sonrisa de Stoley no vaciló y aquello le enrabió más.

"Lo sé, por eso te invito."

OOOOO

El taxi frenó frente a los adosados donde vivía el pelirrojo.

"Bye, Kyle." Se despidió la editora asomándose por la ventana del coche. "La próxima vez invitaré también a Tucker, vale? 3"

"N-no!"

Ella rió y se alejó en el taxi mientras Kyle intentaba negar el hecho de haber visto un corazoncito en aquella frase.

Cuando llegó a su puerta le pareció escuchar voces dentro, pero no podía ser, ya que Kenny y Stan debían seguir en el trabajo y Clyde no conocía a nadie más en la ciudad. Sin embargo abrió la puerta con desconfianza y al momento la sonrisa radiante de Donovan invadió su visión.

"Kahl! Que bien que has vuelto pronto!" exclamó cubierto de salsas y cremas de la cabeza hasta los pies mientras sacudía una cuchara de cocina que iba salpicándolo todo. "Prueba esto!"

"No, ya he... ugh!" el castaño le metió la cuchara de golpe en la boca y casi lo ahogó.

"A que está de muerte?" siguió el otro. "Es lo que prepararé mañana en clase para el profesor Stoley!"

'De muerte es la palabra correcta' pensó Kyle tosiendo y agarrándose el pecho.

"Nuevo profesor?" preguntó limpiándose un poco las lágrimas.

"Si, y es genial." Clyde se sonrojó un poco al hablar y se volvió a los fogones. "Tiene un famoso restaurante chino de cinco estrellas, pero como solo sirven cenas tiene la mañana libre para enseñar." Kyle sonrió un poco al verle tan emocionado.

"Impresionante." Comentó divertido, quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo en la percha. "Espero que recibas una nota mejor que la que te puso Eric Cartman."

"Tch… claro que sí! Ese gordo tiene prejuicios conmigo, pero Kevin es encantador…"

"Ah… ahora le llamas por el nombre?" bromeó Kyle yendo hacia su cuarto y abriendo la puerta.

"Por cierto" gritó Clyde desde la cocina. "Tienes visita."

La mandíbula de Broflovski casi tocó el suelo cuando encontró a Craig Tucker sentado en SU cama y fumando con tranquilidad.

"Sabia que pondrías esa cara, pelirrojo." Sonrió ligeramente.

OOOOOO

_ Lo sé, tarde como siempre u/u LOL, aquellos tiempos locos de poder editar cada tres o cuatro días pasaron ¬¬Uu_

_Habeis echado de menos a Craig en este capitulo? XDD compensaré, prometo! Dx *se mata*_

_Gracias por leer y gracias a mi correctora Stef (aunque ahora esté de vacaciones ¬3¬) y gracias por los reviews^^ Me animan mucho *O* _

_South Park, Emily Kendrik y Ann no me pertenecen. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

La tolerancia tiene un límite y Kyle Broflovski se consideraba bastante tolerante, e incluso paciente en momentos cuando la gente perdía normalmente los nervios. Pero ahora el pelirrojo conocía su propio límite.

Su límite tenia una insufrible voz nasal, una sonrisa provocativa y un nombre que él odiaba: Craig Tucker.

"Qué haces aquí?" exigió mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

"Soy vendedor a domicilio en mi tiempo libre." Contestó el moreno con sarcasmo, alzando una ceja.

El pelirrojo dio un par de pasos hacia él y levantó la mano. Por un momento de sorpresa Tucker pensó que iba a darle un puñetazo; pero solo le arrebató el cigarro.

"No juegues conmigo, bastardo." Masculló entre dientes, tirándolo al suelo para apagarlo con el pie. "Te lo repetiré una vez más: Qué-haces-aquí?"

Había tanto fuego en su mirada que el crítico se perdió unos instantes en aquellos ojos.

"Quería verte." Murmuró. Aquello hizo enrojecer a Kyle al instante ¡¿Por qué narices se ponía de repente tan dócil? Solo se estaba burlando de él!

Pero no pensaba caer en su juego… Sheila Broflovski podía jurar que no había criado a un chico que se dejase dominar fácilmente. Sonrió con sarcasmo.

"Hay una foto mía en la contraportada de mi novela. Si quieres verme, cómprala de una vez." Indicó.

Craig se levantó de repente y él dio un paso hacia atrás por instinto. El moreno aprovechó eso para acercarse más y cuando Kyle se dio cuenta estaba acorralado contra su propio armario. El otro alzó lentamente las manos y las apoyó en la madera, a ambos lados de la cabeza de su presa.

Broflovski empezó a hiperventilar y a imaginarse escenas pornográficas y la sonrisa de Tucker le provocó escalofríos.

"Clyde me ha dicho que estabas en una cita…" murmuró por fin, acercándose todavia más a su rostro. "Conmigo. Como es eso posible?"

'Mierda…' pensó el pelirrojo alterado y sonrojado. Ahora sí que se sentía estúpido por haber confundido las cosas.

Así que hizo lo más rápido y sensato: cargarle el bulto a otro.

"Pues te ha mentido, claro…" dijo alzando la barbilla con la poca dignidad que le quedaba llegados a ese punto. "Pero eso no contesta a mi primera pregunta."La sonrisa de Craig se borró y le estudió atentamente.

"Ya te contesté a esa." Masculló. "Con quien estabas?" Las piernas le temblaron a Kyle con aquello pero sonrió con malicia.

"Contestaré a esa pregunta si me dices que es una cuestión relacionada con celos" murmuró. El moreno hizo una mueca irónica y le cogió de la barbilla.

"Y yo te lo diré si cenas conmigo el sábado."

'Hijo de puta calienta pollas…' pensó el pelirrojo lleno de frustración. 'Quien querría cenar con la persona que hundió su carrera?'

"Perfecto." Dijo sin embargo, matándose mentalmente, después de dar un repaso en su memoria a sus horarios de trabajo.

Tucker se separó de él de repente, haciendo que el otro sintiese el aire fresco de nuevo. Sonrió con travesura y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Pasaré a recogerte a las ocho" anunció antes de salir y cerrar.

"Como te odio…." Masculló Kyle sonrojado.

OOOOO

Pero por mucho que le maldijese, aquello no negaba el hecho de que tenia una cita con Tucker. Una de verdad.

Kyle se pasó los siguientes dos días de mal humor porque odiaba estar nervioso por aquello. Clyde, sin embargo, rebosaba jovialidad gracias a su nuevo profesor y así se mantuvo hasta el viernes, que sufrió un pequeño accidente.

"No te preocupes, Donovan, solo es una pequeña quemadura…" dijo Stoley mientras envolvía con una pequeña venda la palma de la mano derecha de su alumno.

"L-lo se!" contestó el castaño con nerviosismo. "Por eso no hace falta que me ayude!" Echó una rápida mirada a los demás estudiantes y vio que algunas chicas lo miraban con odio.

"No me hables con formalismo, tenemos casi la misma edad. Llámame Kevin." Le sonrió. Clyde se notó enrojecer y le devolvió la sonrisa tímida. El moreno carraspeó y bajó la mirada hacia el vendaje. Cuando retomó la conversación, bajó mucho más la voz. "Sonaría raro si te invitase a cenar a mi restaurante mañana?"

"En serio?" gritó Donovan. Stoley le miró con nerviosismo mientras toda la clase les miraba por encima de sus fogones y él se cubrió la boca con la mano libre "Lo siento… ha sido la emoción…"

"Es que… como dijiste que te gustaba tanto la comida china…" intentó excusarse el otro de una manera que Clyde encontró adorable.

"Si, me encanta!" mintió. En realidad aquello lo había dicho para impresionar a su profesor, pero ya que dio resultado… Stoley le sonrió con complicidad.

"Entonces serás mi invitado de honor." Le dijo, haciéndole temblar. Se levantó y se fue a revisar las recetas del resto de la clase, dejando a Clyde bailando en su limbo privado.

'Oh Dios, oh Dios, OH DIOS! Es tan sexy y atractivo y misterioso y…y…' el chico se miró la mano vendaba y la mandíbula casi le tocó el suelo. 'Qué mierdas es esto?'

Una tirita de quien él conocía como el asmático malvado de Star Wars sujetaba el vendaje.

El sonido de cazuelas y productos de limpieza le sacó de su aturdimiento y entendió que la clase había terminado. Aquello siempre le deprimía, pero ese día había una gran diferencia.

Sonrió. Tenia una cita con Stoley.

OOOOO

"Mañana iré a cenar a un restaurante de lujo. Vienes?" dijo Cartman aquella noche. McCormick apartó la vista de Tucker, que estaba haciendo palomitas en la cocina del castaño, y le miró divertido.

"Es una cita, gordo?"

"No seas marica!" se quejó el castaño. "Si quisiera una cita no se la pediría a un pobre como tú!"

"Mátate!" se ofendió Kenny lanzándole el cojín. "No pensaba aceptar de todas maneras!"

"Ah… supongo que el pobre pervertido tiene otros planes…" se burló Eric con malicia. "Que tienes en la agenda? Descargarte porno de internet y masturbarte en tu habitación?"

"Nah… había pensado hacerlo en la tuya." Dijo con serenidad el rubio.

"Gilipollas!"masculló Eric arrebatándole el cuenco de palomitas a Craig, que había vuelto.

"Así que mañana estaremos tú y yo solos." Jugueteó McCormick, enredando su dedo en el cabello del moreno cuando se sentó a su lado. "Qué dices? Probamos la cama de Cartman o prefieres que sea en tu casa?" Craig sonrió y se llevó a la boca una palomita.

"Lo siento, Kenneth, pero yo también tengo planes."

Cartman soltó una risita maliciosa dirigida al rubio, sin importarle la cara que puso ante aquello. Pero McCormick se recuperó pronto y sonrió con malicia.

"Por eso estaba Kyle tan nervioso en el trabajo estos días?" probó. El moreno le miró con una curiosidad que pocas veces habían visto en él.

"Lo estaba?"

"Venga ya! Los judíos solo dan problemas, Tucker!" exclamó Eric, subiendo el volumen de la película para hacerles entender que se había acabado la conversación.

Craig volvió a adoptar su rostro indiferente y prestó atención al televisor. Kenny se mordió el labio fastidiado y dejó su cabeza descansar sobre el hombro del moreno, deseándole en silencio.

Era curioso. Así, en aquella posición, era Craig quien le recordaba a otro moreno…

OOOOO

Kyle miró el reloj. Eran las ocho y dos minutos de la tarde del sábado.

"Sabia que era un irresponsable! Llega tarde!" se quejó sentándose en el sofá y jugueteando con su corbata.

"Tucker traerá coche no?" dijo Clyde saliendo de su cuarto igual de elegante y nervioso que su amigo. "Necesito que me acerquéis a un sitio!" se acercó a un espejo de pared y se miró en él. Kyle se levantó e hizo lo mismo.

"Mierda…" murmuró con asco. "Por qué tenemos el aspecto de dos adolescentes que esperan a sus parejas para el baile de promoción?"

"Creo que debimos hacer caso a nuestras madres cuando nos dijeron que la verdura nos haría crecer y ser fuertes." Asintió Donovan.

El timbre sonó y Kyle se dio un susto de muerte. Clyde le empujó para que fuese a abrir y a regañadientes el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia la puerta con el mismo entusiasmo que un sentenciado a muerte a la horca.

Craig Tucker le sonrió, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con ambas manos en los bolsillos. Iba hecho un pincel, con traje de chaqueta y camisa negros, salvo la corbata azul eléctrico. Kyle tuvo que reconocer que el maldito modelito no estaba nada mal.

"Vaya…"murmuró con sorna, mirando de arriba abajo al pelirrojo. "Creo que no te veía así de elegante desde aquel día en el Happy Dreams…"

"Y como salió tan bien aquella noche…" masculló Kyle cogiendo su abrigo. Clyde se asomó tras él y Tucker alzó una ceja.

"Lo siento, gordito, no me van los tríos."

"Pero qué dices?" exclamaron Donovan y Broflovski a la vez, sonrojados.

"Tenemos que llevarle a un sitio." Explicó el pelirrojo cuando se recuperó, pasándose una mano por el pelo y suspirando.

"Yo no hago de taxista." Sentenció Tucker. Kyle le fulminó con la mirada.

"Bueno… Siempre tiene que haber una primera vez para todo, no?" murmuró. Craig aguzó la vista.

….

"Adonde, gordito?" preguntó una vez estuvieron los tres dentro del coche.

"Al restaurante Clear Nights" sonrió Clyde. Luego frunció el ceño. "Eh! Deja de llamarme gordito!"

"Es una broma, verdad?" dijo sarcástico el conductor. Kyle le miró.

"Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque es el mismo restaurante al que vamos nosotros."

Y Cartman….

OOOOO

Stanley estaba tirado en su sofá viendo un documental sobre el Polo Norte y comiendo palomitas cuando su móvil sonó. Frunció un poco el ceño extrañado al ver quien era.

"Dime, Kenneth."

"_Tengo una pregunta, Marsh… Los hippies altivistas vegetarianos vendedores de coches salen por ahí a beber?_" El moreno soltó una suave risita y se acomodó más en el sofá, bajando el volumen de la televisión.

"Supongo… cuando no están solos en casa un sábado por la noche."

"_Bueno… es fácil solucionar ese pequeño problema_."

Marsh se mordió el labio, entendiendo perfectamente que Kenny necesitaría salir a divertirse aquella noche por culpa de la cita de su amigo con el moreno.

"Dame tu dirección. Pasaré a recogerte." Sentenció.

OOOOO

El restaurante de Kevin Stoley era el paraíso de los amantes de la comida oriental y el lujo. Tres cocineros servían en barra, haciendo allí mismo los platos de manera rápida y espectacular. Las camareras vestían en quimono de seda y el restaurante estaba decorado como un auténtico patio interior oriental, con el techo todo acristalado para que las estrellas formasen parte del encanto.

No era normal que el chef principal estuviese siendo servido en una de las mesas vips también en lugar de estar en la cocina supervisando, pero el restaurante se movía bien sin él.

"Cielos…" murmuró Clyde ante la cantidad de platos que tenia delante. "No se por donde empezar…" Kevin le sonrió con amabilidad.

"Te recomendaría ese" Bromeó señalando uno. Donovan rió y Stoley se sonrojó ligeramente por ello. Sabía que no debía hacer preferencias con sus alumnos, pero… Clyde había resultado ser tan diferente…

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta la cantidad de problemas que estaba teniendo el castaño para coger bien sus palillos y pescar la comida. Solo lo hizo cuando tuvo que esquivar en un rápido movimiento un trozo de cerdo agridulce que salió volando contra la pared.

"Lo siento!" se disculpó sonrojado y nervioso Donovan. Stoley negó con la cabeza divertido y se acercó más a él.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al castaño cuando el moreno le tocó. Una serie de olores a especias deliciosas se le colaron por la nariz y sonrió embelesado mientras el otro le indicaba como coger los palillos.

'Aaah… creo que estoy enamorado….' Pensó con cara de idiota.

….

"Es una lástima que Stoley no vaya a cocinar nada hoy. Sus platos son increíbles." Dijo Craig para sacar algo de conversación.

"No sabía que te iban tanto los lujos." Comentó Kyle jugando con su comida "No te pega, Tucker…" el moreno sonrió.

"Ah, no?"

"Nop… en mi opinión eres un tío de carácter más informal" acertó de lleno el otro para sorpresa de Craig. "Seguro que ahora mismo matarías por una hamburguesa." Le miró a los ojos y alzó una ceja. Tucker apartó la mirada y cogió un poco de arroz del cuenco.

"Pero pensé que te gustaría este sitio…" murmuró con serenidad. Kyle enrojeció al momento, desprevenido y bajó la cabeza de nuevo hacia los platos. "Reconoce al menos que no soy una mala compañía." Jugueteó el moreno.

"Eres una mala compañía. La suerte es que yo soy lo bastante educado como para amenizar una cena con una mala compañía." Contestó el pelirrojo. Le miró de nuevo y sonrió con malicia mientras Tucker le fulminaba con la mirada. Pero luego sonrió también.

Aquella sonrisa amable le provocó escalofríos al otro. Tuvo que apartar la mirada y beber de su copa para tranquilizarse.

Entonces vio como una camarera apurada se acercaba a Stoley y le susurraba algo al oído. Craig se giró también curioso, igual que algunos clientes más, y vio al asiático levantarse y salir a paso ligero hacia el hall de recepción.

"Que diablos ha pasado?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

"No seas tan curioso, Broflovski" murmuró Tucker con sorna bebiendo de su copa. "No -te -pega" sonrió levantándose para ir al baño. Kyle se sonrojó y rodó los ojos.

"Como te odio." Murmuró a la nada.

….

"Que Stoley no puede atenderme? Sabes quien soy yo, idiota? Soy Eric Cartman y te conviene tratarme bien!"

"Señor, por favor! Baje la voz! Ya le he dicho que esta noche no nos quedan mesas libres! Si no reserva…"

"No me has oído? Soy Eric Cartman, no necesito reservar! Solo tengo que hablar con Kevin!"

"Pero el señorito Stoley está con un invitado importante…" comentó el otro con cierto miedo. Cartman rodó los ojos. ¿Qué invitado podía ser más importante que él?

"Buenas noches, Cartman." Saludó de repente el dueño del restaurante, con una sonrisa cortes. "Veo que tienes ganas de probar el nuevo menú."

"God Dammit, Kevin!" rodó los ojos el crítico. "Con quien diablos estab…" la pregunta murió en sus labios al ver a Clyde aparecer por detrás de Stoley. "Q-qué haces tú aquí?"

Donovan aguzó la mirada ante la cara de sorpresa de Eric y dispuesto a molestarle más cogió a Kevin del brazo.

"Me invitó él." Sonrió con malicia mientras el moreno se sonrojaba.

La mandíbula de Eric podría haber tocado el suelo en aquellos momentos. Miró al castaño, que le sacó la lengua, y luego al otro, que volvió a sonreir algo más cortado. Luego hizo lo mismo, pero señalándoles.

"Voy a deducir que ya os conocíais…" murmuró incómodo Stoley.

OOOOO

Stan no estaba muy borracho, pero Kenny se había pasado. Los dos entraron a trompicones a casa del rubio, el cual no dejaba de canturrear y reír.

"Sabes… lo-lo mejor de ahogar tus penas con alcohol… es-es…!"

"Déjalo, McCormick." Dijo el otro complaciente. "Es hora de dormir. Cual es tu habitación?"

"Que dices? La noche es joven!" medio lloró medio rió el rubio, cogiéndole de los hombros para mantenerse en pie y apoyándolo contra la puerta. "Dime…Marsh… Soy-soy un perdedor?" soltó una amarga risita cuando sintió las manos del moreno en su cintura para sostenerle. "él… no me toma en serio! Nada!"

"Bueno… ya te dije que era mejor dejarlo pasar…" murmuró Stan con apuro. Intentó levantarlo un poco para llevarlo al dormitorio a descansar, pero Kenny se agarró de su cuello inesperadamente y le besó.

Al principio Stan se quedó aturdido, apoyado contra la puerta. Pero cuando el rubio coló su lengua entre sus labios gimió un poco antes de apartarle bruscamente y mirarle sonrojado.

McCormik se tambaleó un poco y le miró con los ojos más intensos que jamás había visto el moreno. Aquellos ojos tenían algo…

'Provocan.' Se dijo a sí mismo. 'Sus jodidos ojos saben cómo provocar.'

"No me mires así…" sonrió el rubio con tristeza. "Tú me dijiste que también cometías errores…"

Se volvió como pudo para ir al sofá, pero Marsh le cogió de un brazo y lo arrastró de nuevo hasta ponerle de espaldas contra la puerta. Empezó a besarle el cuello mientras le apretaba el trasero. Kenny jadeó y le besó.

Stan no tenia ni idea de por qué estaba haciendo aquello, solo sabía que quería hacerlo. Y lo peor era que se sentía horriblemente culpable porque Kenny estaba borracho.

"Ah!" exclamó el rubio de una manera que le pareció increíblemente sexy cuando metió su mano por el pantalón desgastado.

McCormick lo veía todo borroso y gemía mareado contra puerta. Tomó el cabello negro con fuerza y cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio al notar como se endurecía de placer.

"Oh! Cr-Craig…"

El moreno se apartó al momento y le miró con ojos desorbitados. Kenny parpadeó confuso y él bajo la mirada.

"Bu-buenas noches…" se despidió antes de irse.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras al trote se llevó una mano a los labios y se sonrojó sobremanera. Qué diablos había sido aquello?

OOOOO

Clyde sollozaba en silencio en el coche y Cartman le miró de reojo.

"Déjalo ya, quieres?"

"Como voy a dejarlo? Has arruinado mi cita, gilipollas! Y encima Kyle y Craig se han ido sin mi!" Eric suspiró lentamente y rodó los ojos.

"Eso te pasa por confiar en una rata judía y un cabrón de primera" masculló. Donovan se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana. Cartman volvió a mirarle de reojo. "Y por qué no le pediste a tu querido profesor que te trajese?" añadió con voz falsa y melosa.

"Crees que él podía dejar el restaurante después de lo que has armado?" murmuró molesto el otro con la mirada fija en la ventana.

"Tch… maldito chino…"

"Gordo racista!"

"No estoy gordo, joder! Soy ancho de huesos!"

"Si, claro!"

Cartman frenó el coche de golpe y Clyde salió un poco impulsado hacia delante.

"Baja!" ordenó el critico. "Nadie me llama gordo en mi propio coche!"

"Estarás de broma, verdad?" se asustó el castaño. Cartman alzó la barbilla con orgullo y sonrió.

"No lo estoy. Así que pídeme perdón o piérdete en las calles con los delincuentes." Donovan hizo un mohín que a Eric le pareció muy divertido y le fulminó con la mirada.

"Perdón. No es verdad que estés gordo." Cartman asintió satisfecho.

"Y ahora, baja." Dijo. Clyde abrió los ojos sobremanera.

"Qué? Pero te he pedido perdón!"

"Lo sé, pero ya habíamos llegado a tu casa." Informó el otro con inocencia fingida. Clyde quiso matarlo y Eric disfruto con aquella expresión. "Buenas noches, Clahd!" canturreó.

Donovan se bajó del coche y dio un fuerte portazo antes de encaminarse a su portal. Eric rió simplemente.

OOOOO

Paseaban por las ruidosas y animadas calles residenciales, tomando un último Starbucks. Kyle debía reconocer que no había estado tan mal. Entre múltiples discusiones estúpidas, habían hablado de sus familias y descubrieron que ambos tenían hermanos adolescentes de edades cercanas.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento del pelirrojo, él se removió inquieto. Craig le observaba con intensidad.

"Eh… bueno…. Ha sido divertido." Empezó. El moreno sonrió.

"Mmm." Contestó simplemente. Broflovski tembló un poco, intentando anticiparse a su siguiente movimiento.

'Vamos, Tucker! Es que no has visto La Sirenita? Kiss the girl! Kiss the fucking girl!' se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando.

"Estaba celoso." Dijo de repente Tucker. Broflovski salió de su trance parpadeando.

"Como?"

"Estaba celoso de que hubieses salido con otro." Murmuró. "Ahora debes decirme con quien estabas. Era…" se relamió los labios. "Era Marsh, verdad?"

Kyle empezó a reir sin más ante aquella deducción, irritando al otro.

"Estás de coña, verdad?" preguntó entre risas apoyándose en las escaleras de piedra que subían al portal. "Stan y yo?" entonces recordó sus días juntos y enrojeció un poco. Es que Tucker sabría aquello?

"Entonces con quien estabas?" se impacientó Craig. Kyle sonrió con malicia y se mordió el labio al verle así.

"Algún día te lo diré." Al ver la cara de póquer que se le quedó al moreno añadió. "Considéralo el pago por tu anterior comportamiento conmigo!"

Se dio la vuelta para subir, pero Craig le agarró del brazo y le volteó bruscamente. Broflovski fue a rechistar, pero entonces se encontró con los frios labios del moreno sobre los suyos.

El beso fue simple y rápido, pero le dejó totalmente petrificado y atontado. Cuando consiguió enfocar su mirada, vio la sonrisa burlona de Tucker demasiado cerca de él.

"Considéralo el pago por tu comportamiento actual" sentenció éste, levantándole suavemente la barbilla con dos dedos.

Y dicho esto se alejó, dejando al pelirrojo completamente sonrojado y desarmado.

"Co-como te odio…"

OOOOOO

_Hola a todos!_

_Bueno… sí habrá stolovan como puedes ver aquí XD Aunque todavia no sé hasta qué nivel llegará xD _

_Me retraso mucho actualizando, lo sé… u.u Perdón por eso. Intentaré hacerlo mas rápido ahora que no tengo tantas cosas que hacer porque estoy en unas semi-vacaciones ¬¬U Bueno, la verdad es que no deberia prometer nada porque luego es peor^^Uu_

_Asfadsgf_

_Gracias por los reviews y por leer! Nos leemos! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

'_...,sin contar que el chef principal, Kevin Stoley, no estaba presente en las cocinas por encontrarse 'reunido' como me explicaron sin educación alguna sus múltiples empleados. En definitiva, todo un caos la nueva organización del Clear Nights. E Cartman.'_

Emily bajó el periódico del domingo y miró a Tucker escéptica, pero el moreno se dedicó a encogerse de hombros y encenderse un cigarro, subiendo los pies al escritorio de la editora.

"No me mires así, se supone que tú tenias que haberlo visto antes de la publicación." Murmuró con indiferencia.

"Mi madre se puso enferma y tuve que irme antes!" mintió la editora para librarse de decir que se había ido al parque de atracciones con sus amigas. "Y deja de fumar en mi despacho!" le arrebató el cigarro y lo apagó, haciendo una mueca de asco. " Mierda! Esto es un desastre! Soy amiga de Stoley desde pequeña! Como has podido escribir algo así?" exclamó la chica volviéndose hacia Cartman.

"Eh! Yo no pongo las reglas de este trabajo!" se quejó el castaño. Esquivó de milagro un pisapapeles que le lanzó ella. "No estás siendo objetiva, Kendrik!"

"Tú no fuiste objetivo." Murmuró Craig cogiendo el periódico dominical para ojearlo. Cartman le fulminó con la mirada.

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Que esto tiene algo que ver con el gordito." Siguió el otro deteniéndose en una página.

"Te refieres a ese cabroncete de Donovan?" masculló Eric notando como sus mejillas empezaban a arder. De la rabia hacia Tucker, se dijo a sí mismo…

Pero Craig ya no le prestaba atención y leía con curiosidad una pequeña historia publicada el día anterior. Cartman masculló por lo bajo antes de irse.

La editora bufó y empezó a recoger algunos papeles de su mesa. Entonces miró a Craig y sonrió para sí misma al ver lo que estaba leyendo.

"Bonita y simple, verdad?" comentó sentándose y sacando una piruleta de naranja de su cajón para comer.

Tucker llegó al final en un momento y buscó el nombre del autor a pie de página, pero era una historia anónima.

"Sí…" murmuró pensativo.

OOOOO

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Cartman escuchó unos gritos en el hall que llamaron su atención. Dio un par de pasos y abrió los ojos sobremanera al encontrarse a dos de seguridad sujetando a un Clyde con pataleta.

"Ya le dije a quien buscaba, idiota!" gritaba el castaño.

"Y crees que te vamos a dejar pasar a unas oficinas privadas con esto?" le contestó el recepcionista levantando la sartén que había traído Donovan como arma.

"Qué carajo pasa aquí?" se abrió paso el crítico gastronómico. Clyde se volvió y aguzó la mirada.

"Tú!" masculló "Maldita sabandija desvergonzada!"

"Eh!" se quejó uno de los guardias al ver como se removía pataleando, intentando alcanzar a Eric, quien sonrió autosuficiente.

"Soltadle, solo es…como un mosquito inofensivo." murmuró con voz melosa. Clyde bufó cuando lo hicieron y se acercó a Cartman.

"Como has podido hacer eso?" exclamó. "Kevin está destrozado!"

"Qué te importa!" escupió Eric. "Pensaba que solo era tu maldito profesor!"

"Y ha estado deprimido en la clase de hoy por tu culpa!" siguió el otro dándole con el dedo en el pecho. El crítico rodó los ojos.

"Oh…qué lástima…" dijo cruzándose de brazos. "No te preocupes, ya se animará llevándose a su alumno predilecto de citas." Su expresión se puso seria. "O a la cama." Masculló.

Clyde enrojeció ante aquello y se quedó unos segundos petrificado, imaginándose la escena:

Kevin en un rincón oscuro, desolado… Él acercándose por detrás a ayudarle y de pronto el moreno estirando de su brazo y comiéndoselo a besos.

'Qu-qué hace, profesor?' se quejaría él con inocencia y apuro.

'Solo tú puedes quitarme las penas, mi pequeño cocinero.' Sonreiría el otro.

"Qué demonios…?" se quejó Cartman con impaciencia al verle tan colorado y mirando hacia la nada.

Donovan agitó la cabeza para dejar volar sus fantasías y volvió a mirar con tanto odio al castaño que éste se sobresaltó.

"Ya…ya…ya no somos amigos!" exclamó dándole un empujón.

Y ante el atónito crítico y el resto de espectadores presentes salió corriendo llorando como si fuese la mayor desgracia del mundo.

OOOOO

El Dolce Vita también brillaba aquel día por la tensión de sus trabajadores y comensales.

Kyle no podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso. Solo con recordar el frio de aquellos labios notaba como se excitaba. Cuando volviese a ver aquellos ojos negros sus defensas bajarían automáticamente y tendría que hacer muchos esfuerzos para mantenerse firme en sus decisiones de no dejarse engatusar por quien le arruinó la vida. Y sabía que Tucker estaba ganando poco a poco y aquello le cabreaba mucho… No podía pensar, no podía dormir y lo peor de todo era que no podía escribir para Emily.

Le había mandado una historia antes de aquel beso maldito, pero ahora cada vez que se ponía frente a su ordenador Tucker aparecía en su mente y por ello, también la crítica que le hizo a su primera obra. El miedo se apoderaba de él y su mente se quedaba totalmente en blanco.

"Tienes otra oportunidad, Kyle. No te dejes avasallar por ese tío" le sonrió Marsh con su amabilidad habitual aquella mañana.

"Claro, solo estás algo…necesitado. Eso es todo." Colaboró alegre Ann, llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

"Bonita manera de recordarme que llevo mucho tiempo sin sexo." Murmuró dolido el pelirrojo. Stan rió un poco, pero su sonrisa menguó cuando Kenny salió de la cocina con dos platos en las manos y sus ojos se encontraron.

Ambos enrojecieron al momento y aquello no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

"Buenos días…" dijo Stan fingiendo una sonrisa. Kenny bajó la cabeza y corrió hasta los comedores para llevar el pedido a los clientes.

"Estás bien, Stanley?" quiso saber Token, mirando con disimulo al rubio. El moreno asintió sin mirarle y siguió comiendo.

Black intercambió una mirada con Tweek y Kyle y el sonido de un plato rompiéndose en los comedores les sobresaltó.

"Otra vez Kenny?" preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado cuando Token y Tweek corrieron a ver que pasaba. "Hoy rivaliza con Tweek rompiendo platos"

Stan le miró horrorizado y Broflovski supo que había pasado algo de verdad.

…

Así que aprovechando que esa tarde Kenny se negó a que le llevasen a casa en el coche de Marsh, atacó sin piedad.

"Qué raro estaba Kenny hoy, no?" empezó sin preámbulos. Stan soltó una risotada sarcástica y él le miró de reojo.

"Al grano, Broflovski. Sé que te mueres de ganas por preguntármelo" Kyle sonrió.

"Entonces ahórrame el trabajo, Marsh" dijo mirándole aunque su amigo no apartaba la vista de la carretera.

El semáforo se cerró y el moreno dio un largo suspiro mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello y las dejaba reposar en su nuca. Cerró los ojos un instante y cuando los abrió se volvió hacia su amigo.

"El sábado por la noche fui a tomar unas copas con Kenny." Empezó. Kyle alzó una ceja.

"Os habéis acostado juntos?" intentó adivinar. Stan enrojeció al momento.

"No! Bueno… El caso es que podríamos haberlo hecho, pero Kenny estaba borracho y…"

"Por Moises! No me jodas que te aprovechaste!" se burló sin poder evitarlo el otro. Stan apoyó el codo en la ventana y se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz, avergonzado.

"Pues sí, lo hice." Murmuró. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sobremanera. "No sé por qué lo hice, vale? Bueno… él me provocó y supongo que caí en la tentación… no podemos negar que Kenny es atractivo y tiene una sonrisa infantil preciosa y…"

El semáforo se abrió mientras el moreno se perdía en aquellas palabras y sus mejillas le ardían cada vez más. Carraspeó y puso el coche otra vez en movimiento.

"Si, pero… por qué al final no pasó nada?" dijo Kyle perplejo, mirando al frente. "Te diste cuenta de que estaba mal? Te frenó él?"

El silencio de Marsh le hizo entender que ahora venía el problema. El moreno se relamió los labios y cuando habló lo dijo con una voz suave y amable.

"Kyle, espero que esto no te afecté pero…"

OOOOO

Cartman no estaba molesto. Él no se molestaba porque un idiota enano le hubiese dicho que no le hablase más. Su trabajo era decir la verdades que dolían y el hecho de que Kevin Stoley hubiese estado haciendo el vago con un ligue de dos días en lugar de estar trabajando era una gran verdad. A él qué le importaba si Donovan se molestaba? Qué le importaba que el joven estudiante de cocina prefiriese a ese chino friki?

Y por qué había acabado delante de la escuela de gastronomía?

"Tch! Que estupidez!" masculló dándose la vuelta para irse de allí.

"Cartman?" aquella voz le sobresaltó y se giró para encontrarse con su recientemente peor enemigo.

"Hey, Kevin…" murmuró mirándole mal. La sonrisa del moreno le puso algo nervioso. Era evidente que había leído su artículo.

"Si buscas a Clyde se fue hace rato." Dijo simplemente. Cartman alzó la barbilla con orgullo.

"Por qué iba a buscar yo a ese enano?" dijo de manera despectiva. Kevin se encogió brevemente de hombros, sin dejar de sonreir.

"No lo sé… Sueles hacer cosas sin pensar, verdad?" Eric se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, sin dejar de estudiarle. La sonrisa de Stoley no le gustaba nada.

"Te refieres a mi último artículo? Dije algo que fuese mentira, acaso?" amenazó.

"No, de hecho… es un artículo excelente y a partir de ahora me esforzaré por no volver a cometer un error así." Contestó el moreno, empezando a caminar. Cartman frunció el ceño y le siguió.

"Eres muy considerado." Dijo con sorna. "Además, creo que deberías dejar de dar clases. La falta de tiempo libre afectará el negocio."

Kevin paró en seco y el castaño casi chocó con él. El otro suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

"Cartman… no quiero meterme en una guerra fría contigo, supongo que lo sabes." Dijo con sinceridad. Eric gruñó un poco. De verdad que odiaba a aquel chico.

"No sé a qué te refieres. Lo hago por el bien del restaurante."

"Mi restaurante no es asunto tuyo." Masculló Stoley cortante. El crítico le miró y por primera vez vio lo enfadado que estaba el moreno. "Clyde me gusta, Cartman." Informó de repente, sobresaltando al otro. "Y voy a quedármelo."

"Pareces muy seguro de ti mismo…" murmuró Eric agudizando la mirada.

"Lo estoy. Le convertiré en un envidiado cocinero." Dijo acercándose un poco más a él. Cartman no se movió. "Y no permitiré que le hagas daño con tus estúpidos comentarios y tus malditas críticas."

Una malvada sonrisita se formó en los labios del castaño y Kevin parpadeó, pensando que se había pasado un poco.

"Y que piensa Koiv de todo eso?" sonrió Eric. Stoley se ruborizó un poco y frunció el ceño.

"Que tiene que ver William en esto?" masculló. La sonrisa de Cartman se ensanchó y se encogió levemente de hombros.

"Nada, supongo…" suspiró. "Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Kevin."

Y dicho esto le dio la espalda y se fue por otro camino.

Pero su sonrisa menguó conforme las palabras de Kevin retumbaban en su mente. Él ya sabía que el idiota de Donovan debía estar babeando por un cocinero así, pero no tenia ni idea de los planes del moreno…

No se lo permitiría.

OOOOO

"_Kyle, espero que esto no te afecté pero…"_

El pelirrojo suspiró una vez más y pulsó la tecla de borrar para deshacerse del último párrafo que había escrito. Era una completa basura y lo sabía.

Se levantó de su mesa y estiró un poco el cuerpo y los brazos, antes de dejarse caer en la cama y mirar el techo.

"… _Kenny está jodidamente enamorado de Tucker."_

"Kyle! Vamos a jugar una partida al Halo, te apuntas?" llamó a su puerta Clyde.

A Kenny le gustaba Craig.

"_Mientras le besaba, dijo su nombre en lugar del mío"_

Se relamió los labios, enrojeciendo sin poder evitarlo cuando se imaginó a Kenny gimiendo el nombre de Craig, deseándolo…

"Kahl?" probó de nuevo el castaño al otro lado del cuarto.

"S-sí, voy…" contestó él levantándose torpemente.

A Kenny le gustaba Craig…

Bueno… ya tenia una razón más para evitar acercarse a él. Nunca se interpondría en las relaciones amorosas de sus propios amigos.

Salió de la habitación y su mirada se encontró con la de Stan, quien le sonrió con cariño para darle ánimos aunque él estaba por dentro igual de decaído. Kyle dio una fuerte bocanada de aire.

A Kenny le gustaba Craig…

…pero a Stan le empezaba a gustar Kenny, verdad? Si el rubio y Tucker acababan juntos, Stan podría sufrir…

Tragó saliva al notarse el estómago revuelto con la sola idea de imaginarse al crítico con el sexy rubio, pero carraspeó y sonrió, antes de ir a sentarse junto a sus amigos.

"He preparado una tarta de merengue!" anunció Donovan con alegría.

"Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Kyle intentando relajarse, cogiendo el plato que le ofrecía su compañero. Clyde frunció el ceño.

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Que siempre preparas tartas cuando estás muy enfadado." Rió Marsh. Clyde se sonrojó un poco.

"Discutí con el gordo idiota." Dijo simplemente sirviendo el pedazo a Stan.

"Deberías discutir con él todos los días." Bromeó el moreno probando la tarta. Kyle admiró su fuerza de voluntad para aparcar los temas delicados cuando había personas ajenas presentes. Tomó su plato y mojó un dedo antes de llevárselo a la boca.

"Mmm… usaste sacarina?" quiso saber.

"Claro que sí, no quiero matarte." Rió Donovan. El pelirrojo rió también divertido y tomó su cuchara.

Eso era.

Craig Tucker no significaba nada para él…

Nada.

…

…

"Teléfono!" anunció Marsh en medio de la partida de playstation cuando la música de un móvil empezó a sonar desde la habitación del pelirrojo.

"Cógelo, Clahd, por favor!" se apuró Kyle, ya que el castaño había terminado la partida y estaba tirado en el sofá.

Clyde fue a su habitación y dio un pequeño grito que alteró a los otros.

"Craig Tucker! Es Craig Tucker!" informó volviendo al salón y agitando el teléfono que seguía sonando.

Kyle se levantó al instante y miró con ojos desorbitados al castaño.

"Imposible…" murmuró. Marsh se adelantó y corrió junto a Clyde para mirar la pantalla del aparato.

"Jesucristo! Es cierto! Tienes su número y nombre grabados!"

"Qué? Pe-pero…!"

"Contesta!" ordenó el moreno pasándole el móvil.

"No!" se alteró Broflovski.

"Kyle, contesta o colgará!" siguió Clyde divertido. "O contesto yo!"

"Donovan, ni si te ocu…!"

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Clyde contestó y le pasó deprisa el móvil a Broflovski, a quien casi se le cayó de las manos por los nervios.

"Hola?"

'Buenas noches, pelirrojo. Qué tal el día?' contestó el otro con sorna. Kyle se dejó caer al sofá y Stan y Clyde corrieron divertidos a su lado para escuchar.

"Como conseguiste mi número y desde cuando tengo yo el tuyo?" quiso saber.

'Si te lo digo se perderá la magia' contestó Tucker. El otro pudo percibir el deje burlón de su voz y rodó los ojos, sonriendo sin ser consciente de ello.

"Déjame adivinar…."empezó, subiendo los pies al sofá. "Lo hiciste mientras yo estaba en el baño durante la cena del sábado."

'Mmm…chico listo.' Escuchó a Craig. Habría matado por ver la sonrisa que debía llevar en aquellos momentos.

"Debería pedir una orden de alejamiento contra ti, Tucker." Murmuró el pelirrojo sin dejar de sonreir.

"Uuuuh…" se burló Marsh por lo bajo. Clyde rió y Kyle les mandó callar con gestos, pero Tucker ya les había escuchado.

'Estas con alguien?'

"Vivo con Donovan, recuerdas?"

'Mmm…'

Se hizo un incómodo silencio y Kyle se llevó el pulgar a la boca y empezó a mordisquear la uña nervioso.

"Y… para qué me llamabas?" aventuró.

El silencio se pronunció y Broflovski se mordió el labio con fuerza.

'Tenemos que hablar… sobre aquello. Ya sabes.'

El corazón le dio un vuelco. 'Aquello' significaba la crítica que le hizo? Pensaba Tucker disculparse? Le perdonaría él?

"Bi-bien… cuando quieres que…" El sonido del timbre de la puerta de Tucker le calló. "Craig?"

'Sigo aquí' contestó el otro. Kyle esperó, pero al ver que no tenia intenciones de abrir a su visitante, se humedeció los labios para continuar.

"Podríamos…" el timbre volvió a sonar, tres veces seguidas esta vez.

….

Tucker se volvió con fastidio ante la gran insistencia de quien llamaba.

"Un momento…" masculló al teléfono.

'S-si…'

Se acercó con el móvil aun encendido en la mano y abrió la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron más por la sorpresa.

"Hola, Craig…." Murmuró Kenny, quien no llevaba muy buena cara.

…..

Stan y Kyle se miraron por instinto al escuchar aquella voz a través del teléfono.

"Eh… Tucker… Mejor hablamos más tarde, vale?" intentó con apuro el pelirrojo a pesar del nudo que se le acababa de hacer en la garganta.

Pero Marsh le arrebató de repente el móvil y puso el altavoz, para oír mejor.

"Qué haces?" susurró Clyde alarmado. Kyle hizo ademán de arrebatárselo, pero el moreno lo apartó al momento y siguió atento al teléfono, aunque Tucker parecía haberse quedado mudo.

'Hola, Kenneth…' contestó por fin su voz nasal, sobresaltándoles. 'Qué haces aquí? Te ha vuelto a echar Cartman de casa?'

…..

Kenny negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el suave y fino cabello rubio, algo alborotado. Parecía más cansado que nunca y aquello era muy raro. Kenny era el chico más alegre y vivaz que él conocía.

"Te-tengo que decírtelo, Craig… Estoy hasta los cojones de aguantarme"

El moreno contempló en silencio el suave sonrojo de las mejillas del rubio y por fin se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Apartó lentamente el teléfono.

"Kenneth… no creo que…"

El rubio negó de nuevo y se lanzó a sus brazos.

…..

'Te quiero… siempre te he..._ llamada cortada, pip, pip, pip…pip, pip, pip…'_

El silencio reinó en el salón.

OOOOO

_Hi there! _

_:_D_

_Creo que mi correctora enfermó ;-; (ya sabia que estaba algo pachucha, pero no ha dado señales de vida D: ) Así que, Stef, si lees esto, mejórate! Dx_

_Y a todos los demás… una pregunta: deberia cambiar la categoría de humor/romance por drama/romance? D: que creeis que tiene mas peso de las dos cosas hasta el momento? _

_Sobre el fic, espero que se haya entendido la situación de la llamada telefónica, fue algo difícil de narrar D: _

_Gracias por seguirme y leer!^^ por favor, comentad algo sobre la pregunta, soy muy maniática para esas cosas de las categorías y me está rayando mucho eso X/D _

_Y gracias a Sonicalaeriza (Da) por dejarme otro de sus Oc´s, el cual amo sobremanera! __xD_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

El teléfono había caído al suelo, apagándose por el golpe. Craig lo contemplaba en ese momento, con Kenny sentado a su lado tomando en silencio una taza de café.

"Desde cuando?" preguntó el moreno, saliendo del silencio incómodo. McCormick miró su taza ruborizado.

"Desde siempre… Pero tú no me tomabas en serio." Murmuró.

"Porque pensé que no ibas en serio." Dijo el otro mirándole. Kenny sonrió vagamente.

"Ya lo sé, es culpa mía" miró el teléfono de reojo "Siento haberte interrumpido… hablabas con Kyle?"

"Si." Contestó el moreno con sequedad. Kenny bajó la mirada avergonzado.

"No sabía qué hacer… Tuve… un repentino ataque de celos…" explicó.

Y ahora se sentía tremendamente culpable. Y no solo con Kyle, a quien Craig le atraía sin duda, también con Stan por lo que pasó… A quien se le ocurría tirarse a los brazos de Tucker sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando por teléfono? Ahora Kyle sabría todo y quizás no quisiese saber nada de ellos por su culpa. Y lo peor… Stan se enteraría de lo que había hecho, después de haberle pedido consuelo y jugado con él.

"Mierda… soy gilipollas de verdad." Masculló llevándose le mano a la frente y cerrando los ojos. "El gordo disfrutará con esto."

"Será mejor que no se lo digamos." Declaró Tucker. Kenny le miró y sonrió un poco. El moreno no le había dicho nada sobre su declaración de amor, pero estaba claro que no había nada que decir realmente.

"Podría dormir aquí al menos? Quien sabe… a lo mejor consigo hacerte cambiar de opinión." Bromeó para intentar quitarle tensión al momento. Supo que lo había logrado cuando Craig soltó una suave carcajada.

"Puedes quedarte si quieres, pero ya sabes que los rubios no son mi tipo." Kenny sonrió vagamente.

"No, tu tipo son los pelirrojos a los que puedes atormentar." Murmuró. Tucker no contestó y él suspiró, dejando la taza y acomodándose más en el sofá, cerrando los ojos.

"Lo siento, Kenneth."

"Lo sé."

Definitivamente no necesitaba más respuestas.

OOOOO

'_Te quiero, siempre te he…'_

… querido.

El tic-tac del reloj de mesita era lo único que acompañaba a Kyle en aquella madrugada en vela. Allí, tumbado boca arriba en la cama, solo podía pensar en aquellas palabras y no sabía qué hacer para librarse del nudo que empezaba a oprimirle el estómago.

Cogió el teléfono por instinto, pero lo volvió a dejar, maldiciendo entre dientes. Qué derecho tenia él de llamar a Kenny para preguntarle qué demonios había pasado al final? Y llamar a Tucker… no. Simplemente no tenía cojones para ello….

'Me da igual que empieces algo con Kenny, porque yo te odio' se dijo a sí mismo una vez más.

Pero aquel sentimiento ya no tenía sentido ni para él.

OOOOO

Estaba siendo una mañana agobiante y productiva en el restaurante de Black y Tweak. A la hora del brunch las mesas se llenaron, los platos salían con mucho esfuerzo y los camareros corrían de un lado para otro.

"Kenny!"

El rubio salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a Tweek aturdido. El rubio le entregó dos platos.

"A la… ng! Mesa quince!"

"Perdón!" se disculpó McCormick cogiéndolos al vuelo y encaminándose hacia el comedor. Se mordió el labio regañándose a sí mismo por estar así de distraído, pero no podía evitarlo.

Por suerte para él Kyle tenia ese día el turno de cenas, pero por otro lado la hora del descanso de Stanley se acercaba… El moreno no tardaría en aparecer por la puerta acompañado de su amiga Ann y él no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Suspiró y sirvió los platos, fingiendo una sonrisa agradable a los comensales. Cuando se volvió hacia las cocinas no pudo evitar tocarse los labios, recordando el beso de Stan.

"Hola a todos!" la voz de Ann le paralizó por completo y no pudo evitar esconderse tras un pilar por instinto. Se asomó un poco y su cuerpo respiró en paz cuando la vio sola, hablando animadamente con Token, aunque intentó ignorar también el resquicio de decepción que se le coló con aquel pensamiento.

'No querrá ni verme la cara…' pensó con tristeza. 'Para Marsh debo ser una especie de perra en celo que recibe los mimos de cualquier tío.'

Se giró de nuevo para volver al trabajo cuando una fuerte mano le aferró la muñeca con firmeza, haciendo que le recorriese un suave escalofrío por la espalda.

"Es que piensas huir otra vez?" habló la voz de Marsh tras él, más seria que de costumbre.

"Te-tengo mucho trabajo!" se excusó con nerviosismo. Hizo ademán de soltarse, pero Stan le hizo girar sobre sus talones y le aferró la otra mano.

"A Token no le importará darte un descanso, y tienes que contarme un par de cosas" murmuró. Kenny abrió los ojos sobremanera al ver la mirada decidida que llevaba el moreno, pero su lado dominante le impedía colaborar.

"Desde cuando es asunto tuyo?" contestó desafiante.

"Desde que me besaste y me confundiste con él!" exclamó Marsh más enfadado todavía.

Kenny cerró la boca y apartó la mirada, sonrojado y sin ningún argumento.

"Token, puedo tomarme un descanso?" dijo, haciendo sonreír un poco a Stanley.

"Ahora?" se quejó Black agobiado por el trabajo que tenían.

"El convenio de los trabajadores estipula un mínimo de una hora de descanso en jornada completa y media en horario parcial." Recitó Stan, quien con su traje de Armani del trabajo parecía el abogado de McCormick.

"Lo sé, Marsh, pero…" empezó Token intentando razonar. Stan alzó una ceja escéptico y finalmente él suspiró y les hizo un ademán con la mano, sabiendo que discutir con él significaba perder. "Argh! No tardéis!"

OOOOO

"Hasta mañana!"

"Hasta mañana." Se despidió el profesor, mientras terminaba de limpiar sus propios utensilios de cocina que había estado usando en una demostración. "Donovan, puedo hablar contigo?"

Clyde inició una danza de la felicidad en su interior, pero se acercó a su profesor con curiosidad y algo ruborizado.

Kevin se aseguró de que estuviesen ya solos cuando empezó a hablar.

"Me han contado que fuiste a las oficinas a machacar a Eric Cartman por mí." Sonrió. "Gracias."

"Se lo merecía." Masculló el castaño dejando una mirada asesina perdida. Stoley rió un poco y se limpió las manos con un pañuelo antes de rebuscar entre los papeles de su mesa.

"Me gustaría que echases una ojeada a esto." Explicó tendiéndole un folleto. "Es un concurso de cocina muy famoso y quien lo gana se hace un nombre entre los mejores."

"Lo conozco…" murmuró Donovan contemplando el papel como si fuese de oro. "Pero… no se si estoy preparado…" Stoley le acarició el cabello, robándole otro sonrojo.

"Lo estarás cuando llegue el momento. Confío en ti." Sonrió. Clyde le miró con cierto respeto y le devolvió la sonrisa tímida.

La mano del moreno se deslizó con delicadeza por su nuca, provocándole un escalofrío que subió lentamente por su columna y se hizo vigente en un pequeño respingo. Kevin esperó rechazo y al no obtenerlo cerró los ojos y se inclinó sobre él.

'Ay, Dios! Va a besarme!' pensó el castaño con los ojos como platos. Se preparó mentalmente para la acción y los cerró, abriendo la boca de manera sutil y sensual; o al menos así esperaba que fuese.

Kevin subió la otra mano hasta su hombro y la dejó reposar allí, con la intención de seguir adelante cuando Donovan recibiese sus labios.

Algo que no llegó a suceder.

"Kevin!" la voz de Emily Kendrik irrumpió en la sala. Ambos se separaron al instante, sonrojados, mientras la chica asimilaba, mordiéndose el labio, que acababa de estropear algo. "Eh… quería invitarte a algo a modo de disculpa… ya sabes… por el artículo…"

La chica parecía sentirse tan culpable que Stoley no pudo evitar esbozar su sonrisa amable habitual para tranquilizarla.

"No te preocupes por eso."

Por otra parte, Donovan acababa de adquirir el color exacto del tomate. Carraspeó y se miró los pies, como descubriéndolos por primera vez.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio en el cual Kevin y Emily intercambiaron una serie de opiniones sobre el castaño tan solo usando sus miradas, hasta que por fin Clyde decidió que si no salía de allí acabaría dándole un sartenazo a la chica por la interrupción.

"Bueno… eh… nos vemos mañana, Kev-Stol-profesor!"

Salió corriendo intentando aguantar las lágrimas de frustración y cuando sus pasos se perdieron en la distancia Kevin se giró y siguió recogiendo sus cosas.

"Que tal un café?" sugirió.

"Oh, vamos!" la chica se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la primera fila de cocinas y le miró atenta. "Cuéntame, como se llama nuestro querido sustituto?"

"No es un sustituto." Contestó al momento el moreno. Ella alzó la ceja.

"Pues Cartman me ha dicho que si." Él la miró sin entender. "Él me sugirió que viniera después de tus clases para disculparme." Frunció el ceño y dejó la mirada perdida. "Y eso que fue su culpa!"

Pero Kevin entendió perfectamente las intenciones del crítico.

…

…

"Eh, Clahd!" sonrió burlón Eric cuando el otro salió por fin del edificio. Clyde le contempló con los ojos llorosos y aquello derribó por unos segundos al crítico. "Ehm… que haces?"

Donovan se volvió ignorándole y se alejó de camino a casa mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Cartman frunció el ceño.

"De verdad no me hablas?"

"Piérdete!" masculló el castaño colocándose bien la mochila y cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de caminar. Agudizó la mirada. Quién demonios era aquella chica y para qué buscaba a Kevin?

"Bueno! Yo que quería invitarte a unos tacos…" exclamó Eric sin moverse de su sitio, haciendo un ademán despreocupado con la mano.

Clyde frenó su marcha en seco y se replanteó la situación. Se giró lentamente y alzó la barbilla intentando aparentar orgullo.

"En Taco Bell?" preguntó.

"Donde tú quieras, Clahd." Sonrió Cartman arrastrando el nombre con voz melosa.

OOOOO

"Y bien?" exigió Marsh, apoyado en la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos. Kenny se sentó en una silla y sacó un cigarro.

"Creo que es evidente, no?" Murmuró encendiéndoselo.

Marsh se relajó un poco ante aquello y suspiró aliviado, gesto que a Kenny no se le pasó desapercibido.

"Pensé que le intentabas olvidar, no que te ibas a lanzar sobre él cuando pudieras…"

"Sabes que no soy una persona de ideas fijas." Sonrió débilmente McCormick. Stan también le sonrió un poco, pero pronto vaciló y le contempló con semblante serio.

"Estarás bien?" preguntó con suavidad. Kenny dio una larga calada al cigarro y se recostó un poco más.

"Tú qué crees?" sonrió con sarcasmo. Al ver la cara larga de Marsh suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello."Sinceramente, no me siento tan mal… Es como si… me hubiese quitado un peso de encima."

"Entonces… no seguirás intentándolo?" siguió el moreno, preguntándose por qué se sentía tan calmado de repente. Kenny se encogió de hombros y se llevó de nuevo el cigarro a los labios, dejando la mirada perdida.

"No puedo ganar esta guerra." Murmuró recordando. "Mejor me retiro a tiempo…" luego le miró, sonriendo con cierta travesura. "Qué lástima… Kahl se lleva siempre a los mejores…"

Stan sonrió también, pero cuando entendió que las palabras de Kenny le incumbían también a él no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y sentir como el estómago se le revolvía. El otro apagó el cigarro contra el suelo y se levantó, frotándose las manos.

"Bueno… tengo que volver…" informó con un largo suspiro. Fue hacia la puerta, pero no la abrió. Se quedó unos instantes perdido en sus pensamientos. "Stanley."

El moreno le miró, mientras intentaba contener las arcadas. McCormick se volvió hacia él una vez más.

"Siento lo que pasó, de verdad." Notó como se le encendían las mejillas y se mordió el labio, apartando la mirada de nuevo. Marsh se dijo a sí mismo que hacía aquello a propósito para provocarle.

"No pasa nada, lo entiendo." Mintió. El rubio sonrió y abrió la puerta, pero Stan no estaba dispuesto a perder su propia guerra. "Ke-Kenny!" llamó armándose de valor. El otro se giró de nuevo, con curiosidad. "Este fin de semana celebraremos la fiesta de cumpleaños de nuestra amiga Ann, te gustaría venir como invitado mío?"

McCormick no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisita maliciosa al ver el nerviosismo del moreno y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta fingiendo pensar.

"Mmm… formal o informal?" jugueteó. Stan rió y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de nuevo.

"Informal."

"No sé… el sábado tenía planes…" siguió con sorna el rubio. Marsh alzó las cejas y sonrió de lado.

"Su casa tiene piscina" puntuó.

"Allí estaré."

Ambos rieron y cuando McCormick se giró por fin para volver a su puesto de trabajo, Stan corrió hacia los baños, vomitando lo poco y sano que había desayunado aquella mañana.

"Mierda…" masculló.

OOOOO

Clyde sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras se comía el taco en un banco de Central Park. Cartman le miró haciendo una mueca cuando vio que se había manchado la comisura de la boca.

"Tienes… algo ahí." indicó señalándole. Donovan se sonrojó un poco y se limpió a toda prisa con la servilleta.

"Gracias." Murmuró sin mirarle.

"Y como está tu querido Stoley?" no se pudo esperar más el crítico mientras daba un bocado de su taco. Clyde le miró con odio, pero él no le miraba ahora y fruncía el ceño, saboreando. "Mmm… esta salsa está demasiado dulce para mezclarla con pepino." Masculló finalmente.

El otro contempló el taco de Eric y se acercó un poco a él, este se sobresaltó un instante al tenerle de repente tan cerca.

"Puedo?" pidió, alargando la mano hacia su comida. Cartman se lo pensó un momento. Él nunca compartía su comida con nadie porque sabía que nadie sería capaz de apreciar la sutileza de cualquier banquete tanto como él. Sin embargo, todavía cohibido por el acto de Donovan, se lo entregó.

El castaño dio un pequeño mordisco que Eric pensó, algo horrorizado, que había sido hasta sexy. Después se relamió un poco, pensativo.

"Es por las especias indias. Necesitan un poco de azúcar para suavizar su aroma porque si no taparían el resto de los sabores." Dijo sin más. Cartman le miró con la boca abierta y él le devolvió el taco victorioso, alzando el mentón. "No eres el único en este banco que entiende de cocina."

"Supongo que es más fácil aprender cuando pierdes el culo por el profesor." Masculló el otro, algo ruborizado por lo que acababa de presenciar. Clyde le fulminó con la mirada.

"Evidentemente!" contestó volviendo hacia su comida. Eric cerró los ojos y dio un fuerte suspiro intentando mantener la calma. Cuando por fin logró recordar por qué estaba allí, se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"Sin embargo, Kevin jamás fue capaz de enseñarle algo sobre cocina a William." Dejó caer. Clyde se quedó parado, parpadeando, con el bocado ya en la boca y una extraña sensación en sus entrañas.

"Qui-quien es William?" se odió a sí mismo por tener que preguntar. Cartman le miró fingiendo indiferencia.

"No te ha hablado tu enamorado de su querido compañero de apartamento?"

OOOOO

"Así que le rechazó…" murmuró Kyle en el coche de su amigo de camino al trabajo.

"Estaba claro." Dijo Marsh simplemente. El pelirrojo suspiró y miró por la ventana, intentando hacer desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro, pero Stan le vio de reojo. "Pareces aliviado." Dijo burlón.

"Tú también." Contestó el otro de igual manera. El moreno soltó una pequeña risita irónica por lo que le había pasado antes y giró hacia la gran avenida donde se encontraba el Dolce Vita.

"Kenny se recuperará." Sentenció poniendo el intermitente y parando. Kyle asintió y bajó del coche "Pasaré a por ti después".

Su amigo le hizo un gesto militar y él arrancó de nuevo. Kyle bufó soltando todo el estrés que había acumulado y miró al cielo un momento, antes de encaminarse hacia el restaurante.

"Kyle"

Se quedó helado al escuchar aquella voz y se volvió lentamente hacia Craig, parado en su calle con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. El moreno vio con mala cara como se alejaba el coche de Marsh y luego se centró en el pelirrojo.

"Supongo que ya lo sabes." Murmuró simplemente. Kyle le miró sin más, algo avergonzado por todas las ideas preconcebidas que había tenido.

"Lo sé." Contestó simplemente. Tucker le contempló en silencio y él se sintió desnudo bajo aquella severa mirada.

"No hay nada entre él y yo." Recordó el moreno por si acaso. Kyle asintió con la cabeza y sin querer volvió a sonreír ligeramente.

"Lo sé." Repitió. Craig se mordió el labio suavemente, y el pelirrojo tuvo que apartar la mirada. "Tengo que ir a trabajar." Dijo. Y entonces, un nuevo sentimiento de valentía se atrevió a añadir. "Saldré sobre la una."

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro del moreno.

"Te esperaré."

OOOOO

"Hacía tiempo que no veía las estrellas tan claras" sonrió Kyle tumbado junto al moreno sobre el capó del coche mirando al cielo nocturno.

Craig había huido del ruido de Nueva York y le había llevado hasta las afueras, a una zona rural. El reloj del coche marcaba las tres de la madrugada en aquellos momentos. Tucker dio una última calada al cigarro y lo apagó contra la suela del zapato, tirando la colilla al suelo.

"Pensé que me llamarías." Dijo por fin. Kyle evitó mirarle, pero sintió el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"No podía…" murmuró, recordando el trago amargo de la noche anterior. "Y si hubieses estado con él?"

"Aprovechado una noche de sexo?" replicó el moreno sarcástico, mirándole. "Cada día te haces un mejor concepto de mí." Ésta vez el pelirrojo soltó una pequeña carcajada y Tucker no pudo evitar sonreírle.

Se contemplaron en silencio durante unos segundos y cuando Kyle se dio cuenta de la situación volvió la cabeza de nuevo hacia las estrellas, carraspeando ruborizado.

"Yo soy peor que tú" Comentó con amargura. "Porque me siento… bien… con el resultado de todo..." Calló al instante al notar el roce de la mano de Craig contra la suya propia, sobre el frío capó del vehículo. Miró al moreno y sus mejillas ardieron al encontrarse con su intensa mirada fija en él. "Pensé que…." Agregó mirándole. "se habían acabado nuestras peleas…."

El aquel momento todas sus alertas se dispararon y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que habría sufrido si Kenny se hubiese quedado con Tucker.

El moreno se incorporó un poco y le selló los labios con un dedo frío, y poco a poco fue haciéndose con el espacio personal de Kyle, quien permanecía mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, nada molesto por la situación.

"Kyle…" murmuró el moreno "No sabes hasta qué punto te deseé la primera vez que te vi… y cuánto te deseo ahora…"

La mente de Broflovski explosionó y el corazón intentó salirse por su boca. Craig bajó su mano hacia su cintura, provocándole un espasmo que causó que sus instintos locos le diesen una fuerte patada a la cordura y subiese sus brazos hacia el elegante y fino cuello del Tucker.

El moreno lo leyó como una invitación a seguir adelante y terminó de ponerse sobre él, abriéndole las piernas con un fuerte movimiento de cadera. Sonrojado y empezando a respirar con dificultad, el pelirrojo atrajo a Craig hacia su rostro, a pocos centímetros de su boca, y cerró los ojos cuando la mano traviesa del moreno inició una sutil aventura por debajo de su camiseta.

"Kyle…" repitió el crítico contra su oído, derritiéndole por completo.

"Cra-Craig…." Jadeó él entregándose por fin a la verdad.

De repente el teléfono móvil del otro sonó y para sorpresa de Broflovski, Tucker se incorporó y lo cogió sin más, cortando el momento.

Kyle se quedó unos segundos más tumbado, parpadeando e intentando asimilar la situación.

"… como que no lo pueden publicar? Qué palabras?..." decía Craig a su lado. "Y no se pueden editar?...No! Está bien, de acuerdo, ahora voy!" colgó y se bajó de un salto del capó, entrando en el coche."Sube, nos vamos."

El pelirrojo estaba petrificado en el sitio, con la boca medio abierta mirando el lugar donde hacía un momento Craig Tucker había estado a punto de comerle la boca. Se sobresaltó al escuchar el arranque del motor y apretó los dientes, sonrojado. Bajó y abrió la puerta del copiloto con brusquedad.

"Me lo estás diciendo en serio?" preguntó a Tucker con cinismo. El moreno le observó sin comprender, pero luego sonrió burlón.

"Si te quedaste con ganas de más tendrás que esperar, Broflovski."

"Pues no me da la gana esperar, Tucker! Por qué coño tengo que esperar?" siguió fuera de sí. El otro se llevó las manos a la nuca y cerró los ojos unos instantes.

"Kyle, créeme que me encantaría quedarme y meterte la follada de tu vida, pero ha surgido un problema en la imprenta. Sube al coche."

La rabia se comió por dentro al pelirrojo y cerró la puerta de un portazo, alejándose del coche. Craig abrió la boca indignado al ver que no le había hecho caso y dejando el coche encendido para que las luces iluminasen el camino de Broflovski salió tras él.

"Pretendes volver andando o qué?" exclamó.

"Será mejor eso que volver a verte la cara de calientapollas que tienes!" masculló Kyle, sin dejar de caminar.

Pisó una rama caída y se tambaleó y a punto estuvo de caer si Tucker no le hubiese alcanzado y cogido del brazo, obligándole a girarse hacia él.

"Son temas de trabajo, deberías entenderlo…" siseó.

"Pues no, y no pienso dejar que juegues conmigo solo cuando a ti te apetezca!" le gritó Kyle. Craig le apretó el brazo y le atrajo más hacia él, con brusquedad.

"Nunca te molestó mi juego." Murmuró. Aquello enfureció más al pelirrojo, que enrojeció de nuevo. Le cogió con fuerza del cuello de la camisa y acortó la distancia.

"Te odio." Siseó contra su boca. Tucker le pasó el otro brazo por la cintura, provocándole escalofríos. Dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro que provocó a Broflovski.

"Qué es lo que esperabas de esta noche?" dijo con sorna.

La cabeza le daba vueltas a Kyle, todavía impactado por la verdad a la que le habían conducido aquellos hechos.

"Que te quedes y me metas la follada de mi vida" contestó con voz trémula.

El moreno le apretó con fuerza contra él y le besó profundamente, haciendo que le temblase el cuerpo por la adrenalina por el gruñido de placer que soltó contra su boca. Kyle subió sus manos sus mejillas y respondió al beso con la misma hambre, desesperado.

En el fondo nunca había tenido dudas sobre ello. Estaba enamorado de Craig Tucker.

OOOOOO

_Hello! Gracias a todos por los consejos sobre cambiar la categoría y por leer este capítulo :3 _

_Llevo ausente unos días y estaré mas o menos igual por tres días mas, pero pude colgar esto a tiempo._

_Cuando venga leeré los fics que habéis colgado este fin de semana y contestaré a los pms y eso! :3 _

_Queria poner aquí la primera aparición de Will, pero se me alargó demasiado u.u En el próximo cap saldrá en escena! X3_

_William y Emily pertenecen a Sonica hagane no tenshi; Ann pertenece a SouthParkFanVocaloid (fanfiction ambas) Gracias, girls! Y gracias a Stef por corregir! :3_

_South Park a Trey y a Matt LOL_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

El sonido del agua despertó a Kyle, quien parpadeó confuso ante la luz del sol y miró a su alrededor. Pronto reconoció el dormitorio de Tucker y vio su propia ropa tirada en el suelo. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y se incorporó con cuidado, haciendo una mueca dolorido.

'Ese jodido de Craig no tuvo nada de cuidado!' se quejó buscando al moreno por todas partes para darle un buen golpe por ello.

Entonces vio un folio de papel a su lado con un pequeño párrafo impreso y lo cogió curioso. Empezó a leer sin entender, pero conforme pasaban las líneas sus ojos se fueron abriendo sobremanera y notó su rostro arder.

"Tucker!" gritó arrugando el papel.

Craig, que se estaba tomando un baño, alzó la cabeza y miró al pelirrojo con una sonrisa cuando este irrumpió abriendo la puerta de una patada.

"Buenos días, bella durmiente" contestó divertido.

"Qué significa esto?" preguntó el otro fuera de sí, sacudiendo el papel sonrojado. "Has escrito una crítica sobre el sexo de anoche!"

"Pensé que después de todo lo que pasó anoche, querrías saber mi opinión." Dijo con tranquilidad el moreno, encendiéndose un cigarro.

"Tu opinión?" Carraspeó y alisó el papel, empezando a leer en voz alta líneas sueltas. "…un grito demasiado insufrible propio de una adolescente virgen en la penetración… es incapaz de dejar las manos quietas un segundo… Ah! Esta es la mejor parte!" rió con sarcasmo acercándose más a la bañera." Debería controlar la eyaculación precoz!" bajó el papel y le miró con asombro. "Eyaculación precoz? Solo me corrí unos segundos antes que tú!"

"Podrías haber aguantado más." Se encogió de hombros Craig, dando otra calada y tamborileando con los dedos en el borde de la bañera.

Broflovski bufó como un gato pensando en las posibilidades que tendría si le hundía la cabeza en el agua espumada y lo ahogaba, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo frente al moreno entró en la bañera salpicándolo todo.

"Dime al menos que era una broma." Masculló.

"Era una broma." Contestó Craig con una pequeña sonrisa. Kyle fue a rechistar, pero el otro se inclinó hacia él y le cogió de la mejilla, besándole. El pelirrojo sintió nauseas con el sabor a tabaco matutino y una fuerte excitación al sentir el cuerpo húmedo del otro rozando su piel.

Tucker volvió a moverse, cogiéndole del trasero con brusquedad para sentarle sobre él. Broflovski se agarró de su cuello y soltó un gemido al notar el miembro del moreno. Craig escupió el cigarro al agua y le miró con intensidad, sin dejar de rozarle.

"Cerdo." Masculló el pelirrojo con nerviosismo, moviéndose también para sentirle debajo. "Eso es antihigiénico."

Gimió sin poder evitarlo cuando un dedo travieso del otro se deslizó por su entrada pero fue silenciado por la lengua de Tucker, que se introdujo dominante en su boca mientras ambos cuerpos se movían a un mismo ritmo bajo la espuma y el agua se escurría por los bordes de la bañera.

Craig cortó el beso y cerró los ojos con impaciencia cuando logró deslizar otro dedo con la facilidad que le producía aquel lubricante improvisado. Kyle estaba descontrolado. Se agarraba con fuerza al cuello del moreno y jadeaba moviendo su cuerpo sobre los dígitos del otro.

"Kyle… " pidió permiso Tucker con un fuerte ronquido. Broflovski se mordió el labio y asintió, cogiéndole el cabello con fuerza.

Tucker le besó y se introdujo dentro de él una vez más, ansioso por sentir el mismo éxtasis que sintió la noche anterior cuando le tuvo por primera vez entre sus brazos.

El pelirrojo resumió el mismo placer en un fuerte grito.

OOOOO

"Y eso es todo lo que puedo decirlos sobre el uso de las propiedades del grano de chocolate" finalizó Kevin volviendo al principio de la clase con las manos en la espalda. "Alguna pregunta?"

Clyde alzó la mano al momento y Stoley sonrió con cariño. Tomó asiento, haciéndole un gesto para que hablase.

"Quién es William Koiv?"

La clase enmudeció al momento. El profesor miró con asombro a Donovan, quien se mantenía firme en su sitio, esperando una respuesta.

OOOOO

Craig miró al pelirrojo, quien terminó de vestirse y se arregló un poco el pelo todavía húmedo.

"Te llevo?" se ofreció. El otro negó con la cabeza.

"Me apetece coger el metro." Dijo el otro. Tucker le acompañó hasta la puerta y allí le besó con dulzura, abrazándole. "Que romántico…" sonrió divertido y sonrojado el pelirrojo. El moreno le miró y levantó el teléfono de Kyle, que le acababa de quitar. "Eh!"

Alargó la mano para cogerlo, pero Tucker le esquivó y sonrió.

"Y si lo quieres de vuelta, volverás a mí."Kyle soltó una carcajada irónica, pero se encogió de hombros.

"O tal vez me compre otro móvil." Contestó. Tucker asintió divertido y con la mano libre le empujó suavemente hacia fuera.

"Esto ya ha empezado, Broflovski. Tú decides el próximo movimiento."

Y dicho esto cerró.

Al principio Kyle se sintió algo ofendido por el "robo", pero no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas cuando él mismo se dio cuenta de que pasara lo que pasara ahora, tendría que volver a verle.

Se fue a casa corriendo y una vez allí se tiró sobre su cama. Se preguntó sonrojado si Clyde habría notado su ausencia aquella noche, pero era algo que no importaba. Stan ya lo sabía porque le tuvo que decir que no fuese a recogerle al trabajo, así que era cuestión de tiempo que se enterasen todos.

Cuando pensó en Kenny se sintió horriblemente culpable, pero su felicidad era demasiado grande como para permitirle pensar en eso durante mucho tiempo.

Se levantó de un salto y encendió el ordenador. Todavía tenía algo de tiempo antes de tener que irse a trabajar y le apetecía escribir. Además, por unas cosas y otras hacia días que no mandaba nada a Emily. Quería escribir algo agradable de leer, con final feliz… quería dejar escrito como se sentía.

OOOOO

El moreno sacó dos latas de coca-cola de la máquina del pasillo y le dio una Clyde, quien la tomó algo avergonzado, pero firme.

"Bueno…" sonrió Kevin tomando asiento a su lado en el banco. "Quién te ha hablado de él?"

Donovan miró al resto de sus compañeros, que dejaban el edificio murmurando entre ellos.

"Cartman." Confesó. Hizo un mohín de disgusto con solo decir ese nombre, pero Stoley no se sorprendió.

"Will… William es mi compañero de piso, solo eso." Sentenció dando un trago a su refresco. Clyde le miró con cierta amargura.

"Eres el dueño de uno de los mejores restaurantes del país." Murmuró. "Por qué ibas a necesitar compartir un apartamento con alguien más?"

Con horror vio como Stoley se pensaba la respuesta.

"Bueno… los dos éramos estudiantes cuando empezamos a vivir juntos." Dijo. "Ahora somos amigos y supongo que nos hemos acostumbrado."

"Y nada más?" siguió el otro mirándole. "no… no hay nada entre vosotros?"

Kevin soltó una pequeña carcajada irónica que sorprendió a Donovan.

"Will y yo? Claro que no…" contestó con tranquilidad. El castaño le estudió y notó en su boca una sensación amarga al ver la sonrisa que esbozaba Stoley ante aquella idea. No era una sonrisa normal… había…

…resignación?

Sin añadir nada más dejó el bote de refresco en el banco y cogió su mochila.

"Me voy a casa." Declaró intentando no llorar, levantándose.

"Clyde?" se preocupó el otro saliendo tras él.

Donovan aceleró el paso por todo el pasillo, intentando ignorar a Kevin, pero este le alcanzó al momento, tomándole del brazo y haciéndole girar.

"Clyde! Te juro por Yoda que Will y yo solo somos amigos!" exclamó con determinación.

"Pero Cartman…! ... Yoda?"

Stoley no le dio tiempo a preguntar, porque le tomó de las manos y lo acercó a él, sonriéndole con calidez.

"Me gustas mucho, Clyde… Eres…" buscó algo apropiado para él y finalmente rió. "Adorable."

Las mejillas de Donovan ardieron y apartó la mirada. Debía confiar en él… Nunca le había dado motivos para no hacerlo. Al revés, él siempre le ayudaba y le animaba.

No como aquel idiota bastardo gordo! Seguro que solo quería joder su relación!

Miró a Stoley, quien parecía algo preocupado ante aquella extraña pausa después de su declaración. Sonrió.

"Este fin de semana hay una fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga. Te gustaría venir conmigo?"

"Claro." Sonrió Kevin. Su teléfono sonó de repente, sobresaltando a ambos. El moreno miró con ceño de quien se trataba. "Es del restaurante… discúlpame."

Clyde vio como se alejaba un poco para hablar y se dijo a sí mismo que todo iba bien entre ellos y que ese tal William no podría con él.

OOOOO

"Un peluche?" sugirió McCormick.

"Mmm…" frunció el ceño Marsh.

Ambos daban vueltas por unos grandes almacenes donde Kenny le había obligado a ir para comprar el regalo de Ann aunque Stan había asegurado que no salía nada bueno del gran consumismo.

"Vamos, seguro que ella ama a los ositos!" siguió el rubio divertido cogiendo uno rosa y moviéndolo frente a Stan, haciendo voz de pito "Vamos, Stanley, llévame contigo y te querré siempre!"

El moreno rió un poco, pero cuando Kenny le sonrió tras el muñeco, se notó enrojecer. El otro dejó el osito y se alejó para mirar más cosas y Stan le observó desde lejos.

Su pelo tan claro, su delgadez algo exagerada, su agilidad para moverse…

Se llevó una mano a la boca intentando controlarse y apartó la mirada.

Mierda! Por qué el jodido Kyle tenía que estar justamente ahora montándoselo con Tucker? Necesitaba urgentemente llamarle y contarle lo que le estaba pasando!

Miró de nuevo a Kenny. Cuando le contó que Kyle se había ido la noche anterior con Craig, el rubio solo sonrió sin sorprenderse y cambió de tema al momento. Y ahora estaba allí, mirando unos dvd´s como si nada hubiese pasado. Admiró su carácter fuerte.

"Hola, Kenny!" El moreno parpadeó al ver de repente a una chica acercándose al rubio. Era Emily Kendrik, que le sonrió con un suave sonrojo en las mejillas. "Que haces tú por aquí?"

"Salí a comprarle un regalo a una chica." Bromeó McCormick con picardía. Ella hizo un mohín de disgusto, pero pronto fue empujada por Eric Cartman.

"Cómo puedes babear por este?" se quejó el crítico rodando los ojos.

Stan se acercó lentamente hacia ellos y frunció el ceño al ver como Kenny sonreía a la chica y ella reía con nerviosismo. No le hizo nada de gracia la escena.

"Stan, ella es Emily Kendrik, la editora jefa del Times y amiga mía. Bueno… somos más que amigos…" Presentó el rubio abrazando a la chica travieso y provocándole una hemorragia nasal.

"Ah, he oído hablar de ti. Mucho gusto, soy Stan Marsh." Sonrió él falsamente. Ella se recuperó de su shock al ver al moreno tan tenso y le tendió la mano, mirándole con cierta suspicacia.

"Y a Cartman ya le conoces." Rodó los ojos el rubio al ver que Eric bufaba aburrido. "Qué hacéis aquí?"

"Esta loca no me deja publicar en su periódico si no le compro unos guantes nuevos." Farfulló el castaño. Ella le pegó en el hombro.

"Es tu castigo por lo que le hiciste a Kevin!"

McCormick rió mientras el otro se quejaba y Stanley se sintió horriblemente fuera de lugar en aquella estampa. Disimuladamente se alejó un poco.

"Ese chico se parece un poco a Craig." Comentó Emily, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

"No, para nada." Aseguró McCormick.

Y él mismo se sorprendió de escuchar tanta sinceridad en su propia voz.

"Siento llegar tard…!" la voz de Donovan se esfumó cuando vio a Stan y a Kenny acompañados de los otros dos. Marsh le saludó con la mano, en un gesto de disculpas y Eric abrió los ojos sobremanera al verle.

"Y esa cara, Clahd?" sonrió Cartman al ver como el otro parecía listo para asesinarle. "Stoley te dijo algo que no querías oír?"

"Pues no, estamos súper mega bien." Donovan le sacó la lengua y él le fulminó con la mirada. "Y cuando gané el concurso de…"

"Concurso?" le cortó bruscamente el otro frunciendo el ceño. "No querrás decir el Premio Gastronómico de la academia de Washington, verdad?"

Kenny y Stan se miraron sin entender, pero Emily abrió los ojos al escuchar eso y Clyde vaciló.

"…sí, ese. Qué pasa?"

Eric estalló en carcajadas, haciendo que algunos compradores más del lugar se volviesen a mirarles. Donovan abrió la boca ofendido.

"Piensas que no puedo conseguirlo o qué?" masculló desafiante y algo avergonzado por la situación.

"Él es juez de ese concurso." Explicó Kendrik encogiéndose de hombros.

La mandíbula del castaño casi tocó el suelo con aquella información.

"Parece que hoy no haremos mucho." La voz de Kenny sorprendió a Stan, quien estaba realmente metido en la conversación. El moreno le miró y vio cierta disculpa en la sonrisa del rubio.

"No pasa nada, tenemos más días." Le sonrió, acercándose a la estantería de los peluches y tomando el mismo que había cogido él antes. "De momento nos lo llevamos a él." Bromeó sacudiéndolo un poco en la cara del rubio.

"Para ti?" rió el otro con malicia cruzándose de brazos. "Que lindo…"

Marsh se ruborizó al momento y carraspeó, apartando la mirada.

"Bueno, y para ti?" dejó caer. Kenny soltó una carcajada descarada, de esas con las que el moreno sabía que no podía competir. Se acercó a él peligrosamente.

"Si quieres hacerme un regalo, que sea un consolador." canturreó a su oído.

Stan podría haber muerto de una hemorragia nasal si Emily no hubiese aparecido al momento para cederle su propio pañuelo contra los "comentarios McCormick".

"Vamos a una cafetería? Esos dos tienen para rato." Dijo la chica señalando a los otros. Kenny y Stan accedieron. El primero por simple aburrimiento y el segundo para evitar llevarse a los baños al rubio y hacerle de todo aunque fuese a la fuerza.

"Como si tuviese que tener miedo de ti! Kevin dice que estoy preparado y puedo ganar! Ja!" decía Donovan en aquellos momentos. Eric aguzó la mirada.

"Muy bien, Clahd…" dijo con una calma y un cariño que asustó al otro. "Vamos a ver si eso es verdad…"

OOOOO

Kyle estaba cambiándose de ropa en el vestuario para volver a casa cuando Token abrió la puerta, con el teléfono de restaurante en la mano.

"Te llaman, Kyle." Informó. El chico parpadeó y lo cogió dudando de quien podría querer algo de él a esas horas de la noche. La voz de una mujer le contestó.

"Kyle Broflovski? Soy Helen Darling, jefa de la sección de relatos del New York Times. Siento llamarte al trabajo pero me fue imposible localizarte al número que me dio Emily. Esta tarde hemos recibido tu último relato y… el caso es que me gustaría que hicieses una continuación de la historia para sacarla cada semana. Crees que sería algo factible?"

….

Stan esperaba a su amigo, apoyado en su coche híbrido y pensando en cómo decirle lo que le estaba pasando, cuando le vio correr hacia él sin parar de reír. El pelirrojo se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándole con fuerza.

"Ey, ey! Merezco una explicación, no?" rió su amigo al verle tan feliz. "Es por Tucker?" Kyle se separó al momento, mirándole algo concentrado ahora.

"Tucker… sí… Ehmm…" puso ojitos y junto las manos. "Stanleeeey, me acercarías a un sitio antes de ir a casa?"

El moreno rodó los ojos, divertido.

OOOOO

El olor a platos recién cocinados se expandía por toda la escalera del edificio cuando Kenny volvió a casa.

"Mal! Repítelo!" gritaba Cartman desde la cocina relamiéndose. "Si quieres ganar tendrás que darle más vida al paladar!"

"Pero estoy cansado, gordo!" se quejó el castaño "No quiero seguir cocinando! Es tarde!"

"Cobarde! Se rindió acaso Mel Gibson frente a los ingleses?"

"Eso es una película." Sonrió Kenny divertido, sacando una cerveza de la nevera y apoyándose en la mesa a beberla. Eric rodó los ojos. "Mírale, el pequeño Clahd está al borde de las lágrimas!"

El crítico miró a su discípulo. El pobre Donovan le devolvía una mirada esperanzadora. El gorrito blanco de cocinero estaba ladeado y un tirante del enorme delantal se le resbaló por el hombro.

La verdad era que tenía un aspecto miserable…

"Está bien, dejémoslo por hoy!" ordenó Eric cerrando los ojos y dando un suspiro. Clyde y Kenny sonrió victorioso y Clyde con alivio.

McCormick dio otro trago de cerveza y salió con serenidad de la cocina. Donovan apartó la mirada de Cartman y se quitó el delantal apurado y nervioso. Pero el fuerte portazo de la puerta al cerrarse le sobresaltó.

"Escúchame bien, canijo, porque solo lo diré una vez" dijo Eric, cogiéndole del hombro para obligarle a girarse. El otro le fulminó con la mirada, pero esperó. "Como juez del concurso, solo puntuaré la calidad de algo que DE VERDAD tenga calidad."

"No hace falta que lo digas!" masculló el castaño sin soltarse. "Ya te lo dije, Cartman. Conseguiré sacarte una buena crítica sobre mis platos." El crítico sonrió con malicia y se acercó más a él.

"Te faltan cien años para eso, cabroncete." Murmuró. Donovan sintió con odio como le ardían las mejillas, pero por suerte la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Kenny asomó la cabeza travieso.

"Mmm… llamo a un taxi o…?" ofreció. Cartman quiso matarle por esa mirada significativa que llevaba en la cara.

"Yo le llevaré." Cortó con brusquedad.

El otro simplemente parpadeó, sorprendido por el gesto.

"Gracias…" murmuró. Eric asintió y fue a por su chaqueta.

Por nada del mundo, pensó, horrorizándose al notarse sonrojado, dejaría que Donovan durmiese en su casa.

OOOOO

Tucker estaba viendo un programa de televisión cuando llamaron a su puerta. Se levantó con pesadez y fue a abrir, sin imaginarse ni un segundo que se encontraría con el pelirrojo de nuevo.

Kyle se lanzó a sus brazos de improvisto, besándole con pasión. Él le abrazó de la cintura y se dejó llevar.

"Y esto?" sonrió cuando el otro cortó el beso.

"Nada" contestó Broflovski encogiéndose de hombros. "Simplemente me apetecía y… necesito mi teléfono de vuelta." Sonrió. Craig le devolvió la sonrisa y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo.

"Lleva sonando toda la tarde. Deberías mirarlo"

"Tranquilo, no te estoy poniendo los cuernos ya." Contestó el otro sospesando el aparato y guardándoselo ya. Tucker chasqueó la lengua.

"Entonces estamos juntos, Broflovski?" Kyle le besó de nuevo y cuando el otro pensaba que iba a entrar en la casa se separó.

"Por qué no, Tucker?" contestó divertido.

Y se fue, dejando al moreno con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

OOOOO

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando Kevin regresó a casa.

Toda la estancia principal estaba a oscuras, iluminada tan solo por el televisor de plasma. Stoley se quitó el abrigo y se acercó con sigilo hasta el sofá, sonriendo al distinguir los cabellos claros por encima de lo que parecía un bulto de lana.

Se sentó con cuidado y retiró la manta. El rostro blanquecino y dormido de William apareció al instante.

"Ey, Will…" llamó con ternura. "No deberías ir a la cama?"

El otro se removió adormilado, pero de repente abrió los ojos sobremanera.

"El proyecto! Mierda!" exclamó levantándose a todo prisa y corriendo hacia su habitación. "Quería descansar un poco y…! Mierda!"

Kevin le siguió al escuchar el sonido de metales y herramientas. William se había puesto ya sus lentes de estilo steam punk y manipulaba un soldador frente lo que parecía un robot alado. Sobre otra mesa mucho mas grande descansaban unos planos técnicos bajo el logo de la escuela de ciencias e ingeniería en la cual trabajaba el chico.

"Estas agotado Will, déjalo para mañana." Ordenó el moreno cruzándose de brazos. Toda la habitación estaba en completo caos y olía a quemado.

El otro bufó derrotado y se subió las gafas, apoyándose en el escritorio. Miró a Kevin, quien se sobresaltó un poco al encontrarse de golpe con aquellos ojos azules.

"Dónde está Hachi?" preguntó para distraerse, buscando a su mascota. Will pareció algo azorado de repente.

"Sa-salió a la terraza. No quiere entrar…"

Stoley sonrió con cierta resignación y fue hacia la amplia terraza, donde el gato se paseaba tranquilamente por la barandilla como si no tuviese debajo unos cincuenta pisos más. Lo cogió con cuidado mientras William se quedaba en la puerta esperando.

"Vives en un rascacielos y tienes miedo a las alturas…" comentó divertido el asiático, volviendo a entrar en la casa con el gato en brazos. El castaño enrojeció de una manera adorable para él.

"Tú decidiste vivir aquí, no yo" se quejó.

Kevin le contempló con cariño durante un momento, y Will alzó sus ojos hacia él.

"Qué pasa?" quiso saber con curiosidad. Stoley ladeó la sonrisa.

"Nada, me distraje" murmuró. El castaño parpadeó.

"Seguro?" insistió el otro. Pero en aquel momento empezó un anuncio de Nintendo en la televisión. "Mira! Ese juego es el juego del que te hablé!"

El chico se dejó caer en el sofá de nuevo, con la mente absorbida por las imágenes que veía.

"Me voy a dormir." Indicó Kevin para escapar.

"Espera, Kev!" llamó el otro, apagando el televisor. Él se giró a mirarle, pero solo distinguió su negra y pequeña silueta. "Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? Mi colchón se ha… bueno. Se ha quemado otra vez."

Su voz era de fastidio evidente, pero Stoley sonrió.

"Sabes que sí."

Cuando el otro sonrió y pasó por su lado hacia su habitación, él recapacitó sobre ello y se sintió un poco culpable al pensar en Clyde.

Pero no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Clyde no era un sustituto, como todos pensaban. Clyde le gustaba de verdad. Y William…

William era sencillamente inalcanzable para él…. Demasiado perfecto. Demasiado… imposible.

Y solo era su compañero de piso.

OOOOO

_Buenas! Pues sí, volví por aquí! :3 Y Craig y Kyle están juntos. Y Clyde vive engañado. Y falta Stenny! Dx Pero en el siguiente capitulo se van a imponer! XD O eso espero! Dx_

_Gracias a todos los que habeis llegado hasta aquí. Queda poco, lo prometo! D: Y gracias por los reviews anteriores que me ayudan a seguir, como siempre^^_

_William y Emily pertenecen a Sonicalaeriza (Da)_

_Ann pertenece a MelodyMusicGirl (Da)_

_PrimerPlato:Titulares pertenece a Chocobollo (Da) LOOOOL XD_

_Y South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone (eh… __NY?)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

El pelirrojo se acercó al moreno y dejó que él le arreglase el cuello de la camisa.

"Estás muy sexy esta noche, Broflovski." Rió. "Joven, escritor oficial en el Times… Lástima que tengas pareja."

"No digas tonterías, Stan." Contestó Kyle dándole un pequeño empujoncito cuando terminó. "Sabes que es demasiado tarde para reconquistarme."

Marsh se sentó en la cama y alzó la barbilla con altivez.

"Sabes que si quisiera volverías a caer en mis brazos." Bromeó. Kyle le miró mal, pero luego rio. Stan miró por la ventana de la pequeña habitación y soltó un suspiró apagado.

"Qué?" preguntó el pelirrojo dejándose caer a su lado.

"Kenny…" murmuró Marsh. Se puso algo rojo y se llevó una mano a la nuca, incómodo. "No… no dejó de pensar en él…"

Su amigo parpadeó, aunque no estaba demasiado sorprendido al escuchar aquello. Ya llevaba tiempo pensándolo. Cuando Kenny se declaró a Craig, Stan se quedó destrozado aunque no lo hubiese reconocido. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

"Stan… Te has enamorado de Kenny?"

El moreno no le miró, pero soltó una suave risita.

"Como loco…."

….

Cuando los dos amigos salieron de la habitación de Broflovski, Clyde y Craig estaban discutiendo acaloradamente. El moreno alzó la cabeza y sonrió a su novio y el castaño se giró.

"Kyle! Dile a Tucker que deje de meterse con Taco Bell!" exclamó Donovan mientras el otro rodaba los ojos.

"Craig, deja de meterte con Taco Bell." Dijo Kyle sentándose entre ambos y besando al moreno.

"No dije nada malo, solo que si siguen subiendo de precio los productos deberían empezar a variar también los menús. Lo último que leí sobre ese sitio no fue muy bueno." Dijo Craig.

"Cartman, verdad?" preguntó Clyde. El otro se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia, pero luego sonrió con un poco de malicia.

"Sí."

"Lo sabía! Ese gordo pretende joder todo lo que me gusta!" Tucker rió un poco.

"Sabes? Esa reacción me recuerda mucho a Eric, cuando se enfadaba conmigo cuando puntúo bajos sus restaurantes favoritos." Comentó divertido, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

Donovan se horrorizó al momento.

El timbre sonó y Kyle se levantó para abrir, encontrándose con Kenny y Eric. El rubio le sonrió vagamente y él se sintió más culpable que nunca.

"Qué haces tú aquí?" dijo Clyde escandalizado señalando al crítico. Cartman entró antes de ser invitado, con andares desafiantes.

"Vine a traer a Kenneth a su cita." Contestó el castaño, mirando la casa y frunciendo el ceño con descaro. Kyle se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos.

"Te presentas a una cita con otro?" preguntó Stan a McCormick, fingiendo estar de broma, aunque no le había gustado mucho eso. El otro rió, haciéndole sonrojar de nuevo.

"Si mi cita se hubiese dignado a pasar a por mí…" murmuró. Marsh se abofeteó por dentro al pensar en ese pequeño detalle.

"Bueno, pues ahora vete." Siguió Clyde alzando la barbilla con orgullo. "Vamos a una fiesta de cumpleaños privada."

Miró de arriba abajo a Eric y se sonrojó un poco. Camisa, jeans de marca, pelo más revuelto de lo habitual… La maldita bola de sebo sabía cómo vestirse un sábado por la noche!

"Resulta que a mí también me han invitado." Sonrió Cartman ante la cara de asombro del castaño. "El padre de vuestra amiga Ann es íntimo amigo de mío desde que le compré el primer coche, sabias, listillo?"

El castaño le fulminó con la mirada y luego cogió su abrigo, saliendo de la casa haciendo aspavientos.

Los otros les siguieron escaleras abajo.

"Vaya…" murmuró Kenny alzando las cejas. "Espero que haya bastante alcohol en esa fiesta, porque no sé si podré aguantarles toda la noche."

Craig alzó su puño para que el rubio lo chocase en señal de apoyo y luego bajó junto con Kyle.

"Si querías que pasara a por ti podrías habérmelo dicho." Murmuró Stan cuando Kenny y él quedaron más rezagados.

"Solo bromeaba, Stanley." Rió el otro. Ambos llegaron al portal y vieron como Kyle y Craig se acaramelaban por el frio. El rubio hizo una mueca. "Buf… sí que necesitaré esas copas!"

"Tranquilo, una vez allí ni te fijaras en ellos." Le sonrió con cariño Stan.

"Espero que no te acerques ni a Kevin ni a mi en toda la noche." Decía Clyde de brazos cruzados mientras los demás intentaban cazar un par de taxis.

"Crees que puedes darle órdenes al juez del concurso que pretendes ganar?" le picó Cartman.

"Hablo en serio! Esto es una cita y no quiero que la estropees!"

El otro le miró con odio y luego rodó los ojos.

"Vale, Clahd… No me meteré entre el marica de Stoley y tú." Recitó con voz pegajosa como quien dije una mentira a sus padres. "Además, yo voy a esa fiesta por la comida. El cocinero de la casa es in-cre-í-ble."

Donovan frunció el ceño, ante aquellas sílabas arrastradas y se sorprendió al sentirse celoso.

OOOOO

"Will, me voy!" llamó Stoley ya en la puerta, cogiendo su abrigo. No tuvo respuesta. "Will?"

Fue hacia la habitación de su compañero y tocó tres veces, antes de abrir un poco la puerta.

"Eh, qué…?" murmuró el otro desde su cama, parpadeando con cierta confusión.

"Qué haces acostado? No son ni las ocho." dijo Kevin, mirando su reloj. Will se pasó una mano por el cabello. No llevaba los goggles y eso le extrañó al cocinero.

"Ah… es que… tenía ganas de echarme un poco." Murmuró.

Kevin se percató del termómetro que había junto a su cama. Se acercó para cogerlo, pero Will lo cogió antes y lo apartó de él.

"Estoy perfectamente, ve a tus amigos." Intentó sonreírle. Pero le puso entonces la mano en la frente y tuvo que morderse el labio cuando vio que le había pillado.

"Cuanto?" preguntó el moreno.

"38,8"

OOOOO

Stan se había quedado corto al decirle a Kenny que no se fijaría en la parejita feliz cuando llegasen a la casa de Ann, ya que era imposible pensar en ellos una vez allí.

El mayor vendedor de vehículos híbridos de la ciudad vivía en una mansión enorme, en las afueras de Manhattan. La casa tenía hasta un albergue de animales dentro, donde su hija llevaba a los animales que rescataban ella y Stan de ser diseccionados en colegios o utilizados ilegalmente en laboratorios experimentales.

Aquella noche la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ann se daba en uno de los jardines principales, donde se habían montado mesas con diferentes canapés y una tarima para el dj, donde muchas amigas de la chica ya bailaban y reían con las copas en la mano.

"Feliz cumpleaños!" gritó Stan al ver a su amiga, abrazándola y entregándole el regalo.

"Gracias, Stanley!" sonrió ella.

"Bueno…" empezó Cartman con emoción frotándose las manos. "Donde está el buffet?"

"Allí." Indicó la chica, alzando una ceja "Pero que sepas que todo es vegetal."

"Oh, no me jodas!" dijo el otro alejándose. Ann intercambió una mirada divertida con Marsh y luego se alejó a saludar al resto.

…

"Decoración austera, para resaltar la elegancia de la arquitectura." Recitó Tucker mirándolo todo más tarde. "Me gusta."

"Seee, nada que ver con tu pequeño apartamento céntrico." Bromeó Kyle dando un pequeño sorbo de cerveza.

"Craig?" Ambos se volvieron al escuchar una voz femenina. Una chica de cabello claro miraba sorprendida al moreno. "No me lo puedo creer! Qué haces tú aquí, idiota?"

La chica se colgó del cuello de Tucker para sorpresa de Broflovski, quien frunció el ceño. Era sumamente atractiva y guapa. Estaba asistiendo a ese típico momento incomodo de un reencuentro de exs?

"Hola, preciosa. Qué haces tú aquí?" sonrió el moreno abrazándola mientras Kyle empezaba a hiperventilar.

"Ann es amiga mía, no lo sabías o no me escuchas al hablar?" la chica le pegó un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro y ambos rieron.

"Ah, que maleducado soy" sonrió Craig cuando Kyle carraspeó molesto. "Kyle, te presento a Ruby."

"Hola, Kyle. Mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti." Sonrió la chica.

"Hermano?" parpadeó Broflovski con un alivio de su voz demasiado obvio.

Craig miró hacia otro lado, divertido.

….

Cartman llevaba ya un plato entero de canapés en la mano cuando vio a Clyde sentado solo en un banco de piedra, de cara a la piscina. Frunció el ceño un poco extrañado y se acercó a él.

"No va a venir." Murmuró Donovan cuando vio al crítico. Dejó la mirada pérdida en la piscina. "William ha cogido un poco de fiebre y se quedará con él."

"Ya veo…" dijo Eric, un poco molesto con Stoley. Miró a Clyde. Se le veía muy apagado de repente y no sabía si sería buena idea meterse con él y su querido chino.

Pero en qué pensaba? Claro que debía burlarse de su fracaso! Él era Eric Cartman!

"Pero como puede ser tan idiota?" gritó de repente Donovan con dos lagrimones en los ojos. "Él- él…! Buaaah!"

"Clahd!" se ofuscó el otro. "Pero qué diablos…!"

Clyde ocultó so rostro entre sus manos y siguió llorando a pleno pulmón, mientras algunos invitados les miraban, preocupados y sorprendidos.

"Que cruel… le ha hecho llorar…" murmuraban unos.

"Un 'no' es un 'no', pervertido…!" dijeron otros.

Cartman deseó matarlos a todos, pero en especial a Clyde. Todo el mundo hablaba a sus espaldas y él odiaba eso. Una cosa era ser el centro de atención, pero no de aquella manera. Se notó hasta enrojecer.

"Pasa de él y diviértete en la fiesta! Es que no ves que es un capullo?" dijo de repente para salir del paso, lo suficientemente alto para que todos oyesen. Donovan le miró con una ceja alzada, totalmente desubicado.

"Intentas consolarme o te estás burlando?" se quejó.

Eric suspiró con irritación y se dejó caer en el banco a su lado, cogiendo uno de los canapés y metiéndoselo en la boca para que se callada. Donovan casi se atragantó, pero después de toser varias veces su expresión cambió.

"Qué bueno está esto!" exclamó mirando al otro. Al momento recordó lo que había dicho Cartman sobre el cocinero de aquella fiesta y frunció el ceño. "Oye… por qué no vamos… a echar un vistazo por las cocinas de la casa?"

El crítico sonrió.

"Así me gusta, Clahd. Cuando hayas sabido aprovechar este momento le darás las gracias a Stoley por haberte dejado plantado."

…

Stan hablaba animadamente con Token y Tweek cuando se dio cuenta de que Kenny se acercaba a la piscina y se acuclillaba junto al borde, para tocar el agua.

Se disculpó con los otros y se acercó a él, haciendo lo mismo a su lado.

"A Ann le ha gustado mucho el regalo, gracias por ayudarme a elegirlo." Sonrió. Kenny rió.

"Me alegro."

"No te diviertes? Me dejas como una mala cita…" bromeó Marsh. Ambos se levantaron, alisándose un poco los jeans.

"Eres una mala cita." Dijo el rubio juguetón. "Cuando dijiste que habría piscina no me imaginé que estaría rodeada de gente bailando y comiendo." Fingió enojo. "Crees que puedo bañarme así?" Stan alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

"Ven conmigo y verás que no te mentí en ningún momento." El otro le sonrió coqueto y miró la mano que el moreno le extendía.

Se agarró a él, haciendo que el otro se sonrojase sobremanera con aquella sonrisa suya, y se dejó llevar hacia el interior de la mansión cuando nadie les miraba.

OOOOO

"Kev, te digo que estoy bien!" se quejaba Will en la cocina mientras Stoley le preparaba una sopa caliente. "Lárgate, por favor! Tus amigos…!"

"Mis amigos pueden esperar." Dijo sereno el cocinero, mientras añadía un par de especias a la olla. El otro frunció el ceño, medio por el enfado medio por el dolor de cabeza que sentía, y se cruzó de brazos.

"Puedo hacerme mi propia cena, solo es un resfriado!"

El otro se giró con la cuchara de madera en alto para hacerle probar. Will sintió que era la mejor sopa que había tomado en la vida, como le pasaba con cada plato que probaba de Kevin.

"Quema demasiado?" preguntó Stoley. El castaño negó con la cabeza, avergonzado de sí mismo al descubrir con aquella cucharada que sí necesitaba a Kevin a su lado ahora.

OOOOO

Ruby Tucker habló un rato con su hermano y su nueva pareja y luego volvió von sus amigas a la pista de baile.

"Lo has hecho a propósito." Sentenció entonces el pelirrojo fulminando al otro con la mirada.

"Mmm? El qué?" preguntó con inocencia Craig. Kyle le empujó brevemente.

"No decir que era tu hermana hasta que te has divertido viéndome sufrir!" Tucker no pudo evitar reír un poco.

"Los celos te sientan tan bien…"

"Ah, sí? Y como te sientan a ti, Tucker?" dijo Broflovski cruzándose de brazos. Craig alzó una ceja cuando el pelirrojo se giró y saludó de manera coqueta a un amigo de Ann que justamente llevaba rato mirándole. Luego se volvió hacia el moreno y sonrió victorioso.

"No juegues, Kahl…" murmuró Tucker sorprendido.

Aquello hizo reír a Kyle.

….

Riendo y esquivando a los del servicio, Stan condujo a Kenny a la terraza más alta de la casa, donde al entrar encontraron la piscina privada de los padres de Ann.

"Wooow!" rió Kenny corriendo hacia ella con emoción. "Esta gente sí que se lo monta bien!"

"Asquerosamente materialista para un activista pero… un regalo perfecto de amigo a amigo" sonrió el moreno extendiendo los brazos. McCormick se abrazó a él, llenándole de nervios y luego lo arrastró hacia el borde.

"Espera! La ropa…!" se preocupó Marsh. El otro se acercó sutilmente hasta él y sonrió con malicia, provocándole una arcada.

"Ya te sobra la ropa?" susurró casi contra sus labios. Y aprovechó el atontamiento del moreno para tirarle a la piscina, saltando él detrás.

Con la suerte de que la de fiesta de fuera escondió el sonido del chapuzón. Kenny fue el primero en asomar la cabeza, riendo sin parar y nada más salió Stan empezó a tirarle agua.

"Cof, cof, basta!" se quejó divertido el moreno, lanzándose sobre él para hundirle.

"N-no!" exclamó el otro intentando defenderse.

Después de forcejear sin descanso durante unos minutos más, los dos empezaron notar la falta de aire y tuvieron que parar.

La sonrisa de Stan fue menguando, cuando notó lo cerca que estaba del rubio, todavía cogiéndole de los brazos. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse cuando notó a Kenny igual de serio, respirando entrecortadamente, y se perdió en sus ojos azules sin poder evitarlo.

Entonces se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, buscando sus labios, pero Kenny se apartó bruscamente.

Marsh deseó morirse por la situación. Había pensado que era el momento perfecto y por eso se había lanzado, pero por la expresión cohibida del rubio entendió que estaba equivocado.

"Lo-lo siento…" murmuró totalmente sonrojado. McCormick asintió y sonrió un poco, apartando la mirada igual de cohibido.

"No, ha sido culpa mía." Murmuró.

El rubio se alejó nadando hacia las escaleras, pero antes de poder salir Stan le atrapó de nuevo.

"Culpa tuya? Por qué dices eso?" quiso saber.

"Stan… yo soy así." Se encogió de hombros. "Llevo unos días tonteando contigo, me gustaba ese juego, pero… después de lo de Craig… no sé…"

La presión en el estómago de Marsh se incrementó y tragó saliva para intentar deshacerse de ese nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

"Entonces… quieres decir que…"

"Me gustas un poco, Stan." Sonrió Kenny, todavía agarrado a la escalera. "Pero no quiero volver a tener nada serio con nadie, ya salí escaldado de lo que me pasó con Craig."

Aunque no era una confesión muy alentadora, Stan sonrió un poco sin poder evitarlo. Kenny miró los pequeños azulejos de la pared de la piscina.

"Podemos tener una relación abierta." Se sorprendió el moreno contestando. El rubio le miró sorprendido.

"Lo dices en serio?" preguntó el otro.

"Claro." asintió Stan con nerviosismo. "Amigos con derecho, si te parece bien y quieres probarme." Le sonrió con picardía aunque en el fondo quiso matarse por decir aquello. Él nunca había vivido algo así, ni siquiera con Kyle fue así, había sido algo mucho más profundo y eso era lo que siempre buscaba Stan.

Pero… estaba tan loco por Kenny… Si aquel era lo que quería McCormick, lo harían así. Cualquier cosa para no perderle.

"Bueno…" sonrió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. El otro rio, aunque más por los nervios que por la felicidad cuando Kenny se deslizó por el agua y se puso de cara a él, demasiado cerca. "Pero hay que poner algunas reglas…" murmuró contra sus labios.

Stan deslizó sus manos por su cintura. Se veía muy liviano bajo el agua y la piel suave y fría.

"Nada de cariños, solo sexo." Concluyó Kenny. "No…no quiero comprometerme demasiado." El otro asintió, pero él pudo apreciar como perdía ligeramente el brillo en los ojos. "Solo puedo ofrecerte eso, Stan. Seguro que está bien así?"

"Claro." Murmuró el moreno demasiado perdido en la magia que otorgaba el brillo de la piscina y la noche con la música de fondo.

McCormick sonrió y unió sus labios con los del moreno, abrazándole por el cuello. Stan creyó morir de placer al sentir aquel beso tan deseado y se apretó contra él, dejándolo acorralado en la escalera de la piscina.

Los besos rápidos y ansiosos pasaron a salvajes y profundos. Kenny soltó un suave gemido cuando la lengua del moreno se hizo con el control de su boca y sus manos se perdieron bajo su camiseta.

Cada centímetro del rubio excitaba más y más al moreno, que le tomó de las caderas y le obligó a cogerse de la escalera para poder rozar su entrepierna contra él, haciéndole jadear sin parar.

…

Donovan estaba sorprendido. El cocinero de la casa parecía tener un fuerte respeto por Cartman, cuando él había pensado que todos debían odiarle.

"Es un experto. Una buena crítica suya es un gran halago." Le dijo el segundo chef mientras el principal hablaba con Eric sobre unos postres nuevos que estaba confeccionando.

"Entonces… si te hace malas críticas…" murmuró Clyde. El otro rio.

"Retírate." Sentenció. Ante la cara de horror del joven, rectificó al momento. "Es broma, muchacho! Cartman hace mala critica a casi todo el mundo!"

"No entiendo nada!" se quejó el castaño.

"Verás… Uno puede ser buen cocinero y tener éxito, pero tener ciertas imperfecciones que solo Eric Cartman logra ver. Por eso… cuando alguien consigue que él alabe un plato… ese cocinero está cierta perfección."

Clyde asintió, sintiendo un revuelto en su estómago. Aquello quería decir que para Cartman él no era inferior, sino simplemente uno más. Aquello casi le sentaba peor que lo otro…

"Clahd, ven aquí." Llamó Cartman, haciéndole señas. El otro se sonrojó al ver que seguía con el chef principal y se acercó lentamente. "Un postre de bizcocho borracho con vainilla, nata montada y un poco de canela en rama adornando. Como lo terminarías?"

El chef parecía muy interesado en la respuesta y el joven aprendiz parpadeó, totalmente cohibido por la repentina pregunta.

"Pistacho?" sugirió el segundo chef, que seguía a lo suyo pero estaba atento. Cartman asintió complacido y Clyde frunció el ceño.

"Fresas." Masculló. Tanto el crítico como el cocinero le miraron asombrados. "Fresa seca, rayada por encima de la nata montada y al vainilla, para que su acidez y su color contraste totalmente con el exceso de dulce y con los colores de la presentación."

El chef asintió totalmente embelesado. El crítico estaba pensativo, con una mano en la barbilla, intentando visualizar el postre en su mente

" Qué utilizaste tú al final, Pierre?" preguntó.

"Limón." Contestó el hombre. "Por el contraste de acidez, pero no pensé en el color del plato." Empezó a aplaudir y a reír. "Muchacho, se nota que sabes lo que haces! Eres muy afortunado de tener a Eric como maestro!"

Donovan no pudo evitar reír también y realmente aprovechó aquella experiencia en la cocina de aquel hombre, con la ayuda de Cartman, aunque finalmente acabaron discutiendo un poco. Pero no fue hasta mucho más tarde que recordó que Eric no era su maestro.

…..

Inclinado sobre la barandilla de la enorme terraza, con los pantalones y los bóxers mojados hasta los tobillos, Kenny gemía sin parar, al ritmo de los fuertes empujones de Stan.

"Aaah! S-Stanley!" gritó. Soltó una risa pervertida. "Desde aquí veo a los otros. Ah!"

"Genial…" jadeó Marsh, notando toda su cara mojada y sin saber si era sudor o agua de la piscina. "Si ves..a Kyle… Salúdale de mi parte."

"Aaah!" El rubio cerró los ojos por el placer y apoyó la frente en la fría piedra de la barandilla. "Po-por qué no hemos hecho esto antes? Di-Dios, eres genial!"

Stan le giró la cabeza con brusquedad y le besó de repente, haciendo que su cuerpo ardiese descontrolado.

Notó las convulsiones del rubio y consiguió girarle a tiempo hacia un lado para que no cayese nada a la fiesta del jardín. Kenny soltó un grito de placer mientras se desquitaba en la mano del moreno y notó como su interior se llenaba también.

Ambos se dejaron caer al frio suelo de piedra, jadeantes. La música de abajo se escuchó más fuerte de repente o eso les pareció a ellos ahora que habían encontrado su paz.

"Kenny…" murmuró Marsh, totalmente lleno de felicidad. "Te q…"

"No, Stan!" le reprendió el otro mirándole asustado. "Amigos." Recordó. Stan asintió jadeante y el otro le sonrió, aliviado, inclinándose para besarle la frente y poniéndose en pie de un salto.

El moreno permaneció unos segundos más allí sentado, intentando recuperar su respiración normal.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía que haber sido un momento mágico realmente solo era el principio del macabro contrato que acababa de firmar.

OOOOOO

_Holash!_

_Stenny se fue de fiesta! XD _

_Bueno… se que a muchos de vosotros os está gustando el Kevin/Clyde, pero… recordad que esto es un cartyde ;A; *huye*_

_Taichi, tu review de hoy me ha hecho gracia porque iba a colgar justamente Stenny ahora xD_

_A los demás, gracias por seguir leyendo y por los halagos a la forma de escribir y la historia en sí :3 Como siempre, animando a la Choco! X/D_

_Y gracias a Sonicalaeriza (da) por dejarme a Will, como siempre, y por corregirme este capitulo :3. _

_Nos leemos!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

William abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su alrededor de manera vaga. Se incorporó y se desperezó. Las sábanas estaban sudadas, pero se sentía como nuevo.

La voz de Kevin hablando por teléfono desde el salón llamó su atención y se levantó, cogiendo su bata. Pero justo antes de abrir la puerta para salir, algo de la conversación el sorprendió.

"Me alegra que te lo pasases bien. Claro que te lo recompensaré, no te preocupes… jaja! Sí, claro… nos vemos mañana en clase."

El castaño notó como su pecho se oprimía. Desde que vivía con Kevin, nunca le había visto llevar a nadie a casa. No había tenido constancia de que tuviese… pareja.

Finalmente abrió la puerta y salió. El moreno colgaba en ese momento. Estaba todavía en pijama; un pijama de seda negro de estilo oriental que a Will siempre le había gustado.

"Buenos días…" saludó Stoley con una sonrisa agradable. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no dijo nada y fue hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno. "Hay tortitas." Siguió el otro desde él salón. "Me levanté temprano y me aburría."

Will vio las tortitas en la mesa tapadas con una servilleta de tela y cogió una ración. Les puso sirope de chocolate por encima y comió en silencio.

El otro se acercó a la puerta y se apoyó en el marco, jugueteando con su iPhone mientras miraba al recién levantado.

"Te encuentras mejor?"

"Sí, gracias." Stoley se acercó a él y le puso de nuevo la mano en la frente. "Si tenias una cita anoche tendrías que haberte ido." Murmuró. El otro se quedó inmóvil unos segundos y luego se miraron. "Quién es?"

"Clyde Donovan." Dijo el moreno tomando asiento a su lado. "Es… un alumno de la escuela gastronómica."

William sintió de nuevo aquella punzada, pero asintió mientras masticaba y tragaba el desayuno.

"Te gusta?" preguntó mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Stoley permaneció serio, pero después asintió, algo sonrojado.

"Sí, me gusta mucho." Declaró. "Es un chico muy…vivaz y…" sonrió, pero entonces sí evitó la mirada de su compañero. "… es muy atractivo."

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo. Ambos se contemplaron con seriedad y cierta tristeza durante unos segundos, pero después sonrieron con resignación.

OOOOO

Los lunes no eran días para Emily Kendrik, quien se recostó en su mesa de trabajo mientras revisaba los mil correos electrónicos que le habían llegado durante el fin de semana.

Entonces parpadeó, cuando vio uno de Kyle Broflovski.

'_Buenos días! Te adjunto el capítulo 5 y una sorpresita 3'_

La chica guardó el primer archivo adjunto, que era el Word de la historia en la que trabajaba el pelirrojo, y luego abrió el otro, que era una foto de Kenny cambiándose de ropa en el restaurante mientras bostezaba.

Sonrió divertida y luego pasó al siguiente mensaje.

Su expresión se tornó más seria conforme leía.

OOOOO

El desodorante de Kenny cayó al suelo y Kyle se agachó a recogerlo.

"Gracias." Sonrió el rubio. El otro sonrió también y siguió vistiéndose. La voz de Eric Cartman les llegaba desde el comedor y el pelirrojo rodó los ojos.

"Moisés… es tan insufrible!" exclamó. "Como puedes vivir con él? Y qué hace aquí?" El rubio se encogió de hombros divertido.

"Si obvias sus prejuicios te acostumbras."

"Sus prejuicios son absurdos." Masculló Broflovski.

Ambos rieron, pero después quedaron en silencio de nuevo, evitando mirarse. Evitando sacar algún tema comprometedor para ambos.

Aunque al menos con cada día que pasaba aquella situación se volvía menos incómoda. Ya eran capaces de estar a solas en un sitio y no sentirse los dos idiotas ni culpables con nada.

"toc-toc" dijo Stan asomándose. "vaya… tenía la esperanza de verte desnudo, Kahl." Jugueteó cuando vio que el pelirrojo ya se abrochaba el abrigo.

"No sabes leer, Marsh? En la puerta pone 'Solo trabajadores'" contestó Kyle.

"Lo sé, pero me manché un poco la camisa y voy a ver si puedo hacer algo." Contestó Stan. Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

"Os espero fuera."

Cuando él salió, Kenny miró al moreno con sorna.

"Donde te has manchado?" quiso saber. El otro sonrió picaron y se acercó a él desabrochándose la chaqueta y enseñando una camisa impoluta. "Mmm…Mentiroso."

Stan le cogió de la cintura y él se abrazó de su cuello para besarle. Ambas lenguas se encontraron y batallaron por la dominación, robando a Kenny un gemido.

"Vale, me pillaste…" murmuró el moreno separándose un poco. "Solo quería tomarte durante un ratito." Bajó sus manos a su pecho y lo acarició. "Llevo toda la mañana pensando en las mil maneras de follarte dentro de los jodidos híbridos"

"Me gusta tu forma de pensar." Jugueteó el otro acariciándole la entrepierna.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y la sonrisa de Kyle desapareció por completo cuando vio la escena.

"Eh… yo… Me olvidé el teléfono…" murmuró sonrojado.

"Tranquilo, solo jugábamos." Dijo Kenny alargándole el aparato con tranquilidad como si no hubiese pasado nada. Siguió vistiéndose pero Stan, sin embargo, estaba totalmente colorado bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada del pelirrojo.

Cuando salieron, vieron que Clyde estaba allí también.

"Vaaaaaaaa, Tokeeeeeeen, por favoooooor! Solo por esta vez!" decía el castaño.

"No, lo siento Clyde, pero es muy arriesgado." Sentenció el moreno por enésima vez.

"Qué pa-pasa?" quiso saber Tweek, quien acababa de salir de la cocina del restaurante intentando hacerse el nudo de la bufanda.

"Quiere que le dejemos cocinar esta noche para probarse a sí mismo." Explicó Black rodando los ojos.

"Necesita experimentar una cocina de verdad si quiere ganar." Dijo Eric cruzándose de brazos. "Además, yo le supervisaré."

"Serás un crítico muy famoso, pero no eres cocinero, gordo." dijo con malicia Kenny apoyado en la barra.

"Pero sé más de cocina que ninguno de vosotros!" contestó el otro con cierto tono infantil.

"Porfi, porfi, porfi!" seguía Clyde dando saltitos con las manos juntas como si rezase. Token le miró con severidad pero los ojos verdes del castaño brillaban de auténtica determinación.

"Está bien." Dijo suspirando.

"Awesome!" exclamó Clyde. Cartman sonrió victorioso, mirándole.

Kyle aprovechó que Kenny estaba con los demás para apartar un poco a Stan.

"Qué diablos ha sido eso, Marsh?" preguntó con una sonrisa. "Estáis saliendo juntos?"

Cuando su amigo debería haber puesto cara de tonto como le solía ocurrir en aquellas ocasiones, solo hubo una sombra de ligera tristeza y duda.

"No estamos saliendo, Kahl, no digas bobadas." Intentó sonreír un poco. El otro frunció el ceño.

"Desde cuando Stan Marsh le come la boca a alguien sin ofrecerle compromiso a cambio?" soltó una pequeña risita de incredulidad, pero el moreno evitó mirarle.

"Amigos con derecho." Murmuró Stan llevándose una mano a la nuca y sonrojándose.

Aquello sí sorprendió al otro.

"Me vuelvo con Cartman." Dijo Kenny reuniéndose de nuevo con ellos. "Nos vemos mañana!"

"Ah…!" empezó Stan alargando un poco la mano. El rubio volvió con Eric y ambos se fueron. Marsh suspiró. Había querido decirle algo… pedirle una cita para esa tarde o invitarle a cenar, pero Kenny se había ido demasiado deprisa, como si pretendiese evitar precisamente aquello.

Kyle le miró con enfado y ligera decepción y se volvió para marcharse también.

"Qué?" masculló el moreno.

"Sigues siendo tan idiota como siempre para esas cosas, Marsh." Dijo el otro despidiéndose de Token y Tweek antes de salir.

"Crees que no puedo llevarlo? Kenny solo es un calentón, Kyle!" exclamó el otro ya en la calle. El pelirrojo se giró.

"Sabes que no, tú no tienes calentones." Sonrió un poco con cierta ironía. "Ni siquiera lo nuestro fue un calentón para ti."

"Y para ti si?" contestó el otro alzando una ceja. "Gracias por la sinceridad, Broflovski."

Ambos rieron un poco y se encaminaron hacia el coche de Marsh pegándose en broma y revolviéndose el cabello, aunque Kyle no había quedado del todo convencido.

OOOOO

"Está mal."

"Mmm…" murmuró simplemente Tucker removiendo con la cucharilla en la taza. "Kenny es así, no se puede hacer más."

Los dos estaban en una cafetería, tomando un café caliente y un pastel compartido, sin ganas de salir a la fría noche que empezaba a formarse en la ciudad.

"Pero contigo quería algo más serio, no?." Probó el pelirrojo estirándole de un mechón de pelo. "No se… me siento fatal por Stan."

"De todas maneras la elección de Stanley fue aceptarlo." siguió el moreno dando un sorbo de su café. "Si no puede llevarlo, que se lo diga."

"Pero le perderá!" exclamó Kyle golpeando la mesa. El otro alzó la mirada hacia él.

"Te preocupas mucho por Marsh. Empiezo a molestarme" comentó ladeando una sonrisa maliciosa, aunque realmente no le hacía mucha gracia la íntima amistad de aquellos dos. El pelirrojo se sonrojó y se mordió el labio, recordando que Tucker había llegado a sentir celos por Stan.

"Es mi mejor amigo." Dijo simplemente. Craig sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante para besarle con ternura. Él le cogió de la nuca y evitó que se separase demasiado pronto.

"… tengo que irme ya" murmuró, sintiendo la respiración de Tucker sobre sus labios con los ojos todavía entrecerrados.

"Mmm… vente a casa a dormir..." Ronroneó el otro.

"No, Craig" dijo Kyle apartándole sin muchas ganas.

"Entonces para que me besas así, calientapollas?" masculló el moreno frunciendo el ceño molesto. Kyle rió y le besó la mejilla antes de levantarse. "Vamos, Kyle… es pronto todavía."

"Estás rogándome, Tucker?." Bromeó el pelirrojo poniéndose el abrigo. El otro le lanzó un sobre de azúcar, pero lo consiguió esquivar.

"Vamos a algún sitio." Se encogió de hombros y se levantó también. "Como… el Empire State. Has estado?"

"Nope." Contestó Broflovski con serenidad. "Pero tampoco quiero ir."

"Y eso?" quiso saber el crítico, alzando una ceja con curiosidad. "Alguien te dejó allí o qué?" Se burló. Kyle se encogió de hombros, pero se había sonrojado un poco.

"Precisamente por eso! Es el lugar cliché para que te dejen! Da mal augurio." Craig no pudo evitar reír un poco y él le fulminó con la mirada.

"No es tan malo. También es el lugar cliché para las reconciliaciones más románticas." Sonrió acercándose hacia él. "Ya sabes… la chica va allí a pensar y su amante aparece por detrás." Le abrazó de la cintura. "…rodeándole la cintura y susurrándole al oído cuanto le quiere."

"Cuando te volviste tan cliché tú también?" jugueteó el pelirrojo dejando que le besara otra vez.

Cuando salieron de la cafetería y pagaron, el tiempo había cambiado un poco y se notaba más húmedo. Se acercaba la época de lluvias y nieve en la ciudad, algo que a Kyle no le atraía demasiado, ya que le recordaba mucho a su pueblo natal.

Craig le dejó en la puerta de su casa y se despidieron con una pequeña sonrisa. Broflovski suspiró, y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

Realmente no le habría importado pasar la noche con él, pero si trabajaba por la mañana y pasaba la tarde con Craig solo le quedaban las noches para escribir.

OOOOO

La noche estaba en su punto fuerte cuando Kevin y Will entraron en el Dolce Vita. El castaño había insistido en invitar a cenar a su compañero para agradecerle los cuidados y aunque Stoley intentaba mantenerse tranquilo no podía ocultar la sonrisita divertida y de emoción que le producía aquello.

"Buenas noches." Saludó el moreno a Token, que estaba ya en la recepción listo para entregar mesas.

"Stoley!" sonrió Black abrazándole de manera amistosa. "Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Venimos a cenar, te sobra una mesa para dos?" siguió el otro pasándole un brazo por detrás a Will, quien se sonrojó un poco y carraspeó para disimularlo. Token le sonrió a modo de saludo. Hacía tiempo que no veía a aquellos dos juntos.

"Estáis de suerte. Hoy tenemos un chef especial." Bromeó invitándoles a pasar.

Dentro de las cocinas y ajeno a la pareja que acababa de sentarse en el comedor, Clyde se lavaba las manos y se abrochaba el delantal, intentando hacerse el nudo de la espalda sin mucho éxito.

"Oh, Dios… Como has podido convencerme? Voy a morir!" se quejaba. Cartman rodó los ojos.

"Clahd! Podría estar ahora mismo en mil sitios mejores que aquí, así que deja de portarte como un marica llorón!"

"Pero qué hago si no les gustan mis platos?"

El otro se acercó a él y cuando Clyde quiso darse cuenta ya le había cogido los lazos del delantal y le hacia el nudo de la espalda con más cuidado de lo que el otro habría imaginado.

"Entonces te saldrás del concurso." Dijo fríamente, demasiado cerca de su oído. "Un plato que recibe una crítica de un cliente normal no tiene nada que hacer contra ese jurado." Donovan tragó saliva algo sonrojado y asintió con la cabeza.

Se giró lentamente para ponerse cara a cara con Cartman. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los castaños, los cuales parecían algo molestos con aquel movimiento, pero curiosos.

"Vas a estar conmigo todo el tiempo, verdad?" murmuró.

"Claro que sí, no me crees o qué?" masculló Eric apartando la mirada.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Tweek apareció con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Kevin es-está aquí!"

El corazón del joven cocinero dio un vuelco. Corrió de repente hacia la puerta empujando al rubio y cruzó la barra y el pasillo de camareros hasta llegar al comedor, donde frenó en seco.

Kevin estaba en una de las mesas del fondo, brindando y riendo como nunca lo había visto antes. Le acompañaba un chico con aspecto mucho más infantil que él. Cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, una pequeña tirita en su mejilla derecha…

"William." Dijo una voz tras Donovan. El chico se escondió de nuevo de la vista de los clientes y miró a Cartman, que miraba hacia la mesa con el mayor de los desprecios. "El verdadero dueño de tu queridísimo Kevin."

OOOOO

La música sonaba alta y Kenny cantaba con fuerza mientras se preparaba una hamburguesa casera para cenar. Bailoteó hacia la nevera y cogió una cerveza selecta de Cartman, disfrutando que él no estuviese en casa para impedírselo.

Se sentía extrañamente feliz y despreocupado y el hecho de que Eric le hubiese dejado una noche para él mismo lo acentuaba.

El timbre sonó y rodó los ojos, esperando encontrarse con algún vecino molesto, pero cuando abrió y vio a Craig sonrió.

"Qué te trae por aquí forastero?" jugueteó apoyándose en la puerta.

"Estás borracho?" quiso saber Tucker alzando una ceja. El otro rio y le invitó a pasar.

"Todavía no, pero está dentro de mi agenda hacerlo."

Craig se sentó en el sofá y entrelazó sus dedos. Kenny cogió su ceja y se sentó al lado. Se sentía algo nervioso de tenerle allí y por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarle por Kyle, pero tampoco tenía ganas de escuchar la respuesta.

"Me he enterado que te lo montaste con Marsh en la fiesta." Empezó el moreno. "Y que le has propuesto una amistad con derechos."

"Y?" murmuró el otro dando un bocado a la hamburguesa. Como Tucker no contestó masticó deprisa y tragó para defenderse "No es nada malo, no? Todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez."

"Kyle está preocupado." Siguió el otro. "Dice que Marsh no suele hacer estas cosas."

Kenny había fruncido el ceño al escuchar aquello. Odiaba que le diesen sermones sobre cómo vivir su propia vida.

"Es raro que tú te metas en esas cosas. Te ha mandado él?" intentó bromear. Craig negó y le quitó la cerveza para darle un trago.

"No, pero quiero evitar que me salpique la mierda después. Si le haces daño a Marsh, luego buscara consuelo en mi novio, sabes?" McCormick se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

"Es normal, son amigos, no?" Como el moreno dejó la mirada pérdida él le miró y rio un poco. "Es que me estás diciendo que tienes celos, Craig Thomas Tucker?" preguntó con sorna empujándole suavemente. Él otro sonrió y rodó los ojos.

"No me jodas!"

"No te preocupes, ya sabes que no les fue bien la primera vez." Siguió el rubio con serenidad.

Pero al ver la cara de póquer que le devolvió el otro supo que había hablado más de cuenta.

OOOOO

La mano le temblaba tanto a Clyde que la guinda que pretendía poner sobre un postre se le escapó y cayó al suelo. Suspiró y se quitó el gorro blanco de chef, dejándose caer en un taburete.

Estaba cabreado. Se sentía estúpidamente traicionado. Pero por qué le afectaba tanto? Kevin y él no tenían nada. No eran nada! Debía darle igual que fuese de cena con ese tal William.

"Qué demonios haces? Todavía no has terminado el servicio!" regañó Cartman cogiendo el gorro y poniéndoselo de nuevo.

"Déjame! Solo quiero descansar un rato!" masculló el otro.

"Descansarás cuando termines!" Cartman le cogió de la cintura para ponerlo en pie sin prestar atención a las protestas del otro.

"Ca-calma, chicos!" se asustó Tweek.

"Y qué quieres que haga? Que les siga sirviendo?" exclamó el castaño con las lágrimas ya desbordándole.

"Es tu trabajo ahora mismo!" gritó Eric.

Todos los de la cocina estaban pendientes de lo que pasaba y Tweek tuvo que apremiarles para que siguiesen trabajando.

"Mira… Kevin es un cocinero muy reconocido…" empezó de nuevo el crítico, dejando la mirada pérdida como si le molestase reconocerlo. "Y hoy vas a recibir su verdadera crítica!"

El castaño enmudeció al momento y parpadeó, aunque algo sonrojado.

"Es que no me interesa su crítica." Murmuró. "Sino la tuya."

El crítico abrió los ojos sobremanera.

"Te lo dije en Central Park. Un día conseguiría una crítica tuya de verdad, realmente buena…" siguió el otro al ver su cara de sorpresa. "De Kevin no quiero críticas, le quiero a él!"

Ante la mirada del otro, se quitó el gorro y cogiendo el pedido de Stoley salió de la cocina.

"Es que no me has oído?" dijo Eric tras él. "Da igual cuanto te esfuerces! Para él siempre será Will el primero!"

Pero Donovan no le escuchaba y entró en el comedor bajo las miradas de sorpresa de los demás.

William fue el primero en verle, pero solo parpadeó confuso al ver a uno de los cocineros allí. Después Kevin se volvió y al verle se levantó.

"Clyde! Qué haces aquí?"

William abrió ligeramente la boca, aunque se había quedado sin habla al oír aquel nombre. Clyde? El famoso Clyde Donovan? No pudo evitar mirarle de arriba abajo. Era tal cual lo describió Kevin, tremendamente atractivo… Y cocinero. Una gran virtud si quería algo con Stoley…

"Esta noche soy vuestro chef, espero que lo disfrutéis." Sonrió Donovan con cierto recelo dejando los platos en la mesa.

William miró el suyo con cierto temor pero luego cogió el tenedor y lo probó, totalmente afligido. Miró a Kevin.

El moreno se centró en Cartman, que estaba detrás de Clyde mirándolo con odio. Luego sonrió con amabilidad y tomó asiento.

El corazón de Donovan y Koiv se aceleraron por igual cuando tomó su cubierto y probó la cena. Se relamió por un momento los labios y dejó la mirada perdida.

"Está muy bueno…" murmuró Will, sintiendo que el silencio le perforaba más la cabeza que cualquier fuerte ruido.

Stoley se limpió con la servilleta de tela y asintió.

"Increíblemente bueno…." Sonrió finalmente al cocinero.

Donovan sonrió de oreja a oreja y entonces delante de todos abrazó a Stoley por el cuello y le robó un apasionado beso.

OOOOOO

No me gusta casi nada como ha quedado este cap, pero tenia que asentar un poco las cosas Dx

_En fins…_

_Una noticia, no se si mala o buena, depende lo que os interese XD para los que siguen también The Right Kind of Wrong, voy a pararla de momento para hacer una cuesta final con este fic. Faltan cuatro capítulos, así que los escribiré y los colgaré seguidos sin actualizar el otro y de esa manera cuando la termine podré centrarme en aquel que de momento me está costando menos escribir y espero que vaya más rápido. _

_Estos cuatro intentaré colgar uno por semana, pero no prometo nada porque no puedo XD Solo lo intentaré *trollface*_

_Y nada más^^ _

_Gracias por leer, como siempre, y comentar! :3 _

_Y gracias a Sonicalaeriza (deviant) por prestarme a Emily y a Will y además hacerme de beta en este cap x3_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

No había mucho tráfico a esa hora de la noche, pero el viaje de vuelta a casa en taxi se le hizo eterno a Will, quien no podía dejar de pensar en la sonrisa que le regaló su compañero a Clyde Donovan cuando sus labios se separaron por fin.

"Por qué estás tan callado? Te estás mareando otra vez?" preguntó Kevin para romper el incómodo silencio. El castaño negó con la cabeza y volteó hacia la ventana.

"Estoy bien... descuida"

Algo en el interior de Stoley se despertó por un momento y se relamió el labio con cierto nerviosismo antes de preguntar algo demasiado arriesgado y fuera de lugar.

"Te ha... molestado el beso?"

Will sintió un vuelco en su estomago y su corazón latir de forma más rápida, Kevin había dado en el clavo. No se atrevía a contestar, los nervios y su orgullo no lo dejarían, por lo que se quedó callado un momento... hasta que reunió el valor.

"... q-quizás..." dijo después de un leve suspiro.

Stoley sintió que el corazón se le paraba por un segundo. Abrió los ojos sobremanera y observó al castaño, pero luego soltó una risita vaga y serena, volteando hacia su ventana.

"Qué dices?" murmuró mas para sí que para William. El otro se sobresaltó un poco y volteó para mirarle.

"Nada!... nada!" mintió con una risita nerviosa, pensando con cierto alivio que no le había llegado a escuchar bien.

Pero qué hacia? Quien era él para meterse en la vida privada de Kevin? Solo eran compañeros de piso y amigos desde siempre, nada más!

Stoley se volvió de nuevo hacia él, con la decepción en su sonrisa ahora. Al menos aquello le hacía sentirse un poco mejor. Sentir que no había hecho mal en corresponder aquel beso.

Clyde era un chico increíble, después de todo... Sí, le gustaba.

"Hemos llegado." dijo la voz ronca del conductor.

El moreno se adelantó a pagar y ambos salieron del coche.

William caminaba delante y Kevin le estudió, como siempre hacia, a pesar de las veces que se había dicho a sí mismo que pararía de hacerlo.

Subieron al ascensor y el camino se hizo igual de eterno. William había dejado la mirada perdida como siempre, intentando decirse a sí mismo que no estaban ascendiendo a metros y metros de altura. Aquello siempre le robaba una sonrisa al moreno, aunque esa noche no sabía decir exactamente por qué sonreía.

"Vemos una peli?" preguntó cuando llegaron a casa. "Prometo no elegir El retorno de Jedi otra vez" Pero Will no tenía ganas de hablar, solo quería irse a su habitación y quedarse allí por el resto de la noche o del día siguiente...

"Solo si tu quieres..." respondió con cierta seriedad.

Kevin le estudió de nuevo, mientras en su cabeza volvían a reunirse sentimientos contrarios.

"Si no te apetece no pasa nada, es tarde ya y después de la fiebre estarás agotado." le sonrió. El castaño suspiro con resignación al no notar ninguna señal de insistencia y caminó hasta su habitación.

"Buenas noches..." dijo en un tono casi inaudible antes de entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta con seguro.

"Buenas noches…"

Siempre era así. Siempre había un resquicio de optimismo que acababa desapareciendo.

Clyde era diferente. Clyde era sincero y directo...

Clyde le gustaba.

Verdad?

OOOOO

El ambiente en la cocina se volvió tenso desde aquel beso. Clyde miraba de reojo a Cartman, incapaz de entablar una conversación normal. No podía evitar sentirse bien en el fondo y sonreía por tonterías, pero aquello solo empeoraba la actitud del crítico.

Por otro lado Cartman estaba que echaba humo. Se sentía herido en su orgullo propio y a la vez idiota por sentirse así. También estaba molesto con Donovan, porque había hecho caso omiso de sus advertencias. Pero él tendría la paciencia suficiente para esperar a que aquello se torciese y entonces sería el último en reír.

"Se puede saber que tienes contra él?" murmuró por fin Clyde, harto de la tensión, cuando quedaron solos en la cocina terminando de limpiar.

"Jesucristo… Además de sordo es idiota…" masculló Eric encendiéndose un cigarro. "Te lo estoy diciendo. Kevin está hasta los huesos por William, siempre lo ha estado"

"Entonces por qué sigue conmigo?" se alteró el otro sonrojado.

"Por qué es lo que siempre ha hecho!" contestó el crítico alzando también la voz. "Intenta dejarlo pasar y estar con otros!"

Donovan sintió un pequeño dolor en su interior al escuchar aquello y recordó la sonrisa agradable que le regalaba el moreno a su compañero de piso durante la cena. Su confianza empezó a vacilar ligeramente, pero el sabor de los labios de Kevin le dio fuerzas.

"Bien, entonces solo tengo que conseguir que le olvide." Se encogió de hombros.

Cartman le lanzó una mirada tan intensa y fría que se sintió verdaderamente estúpido, pero no pensaba darle la razón en aquello.

El castaño apagó el cigarro contra la encimera recién limpiada por Donovan y cogió su abrigo.

"Me largo. Ya te explotará en la cara."

Un extraño vértigo se hizo con el control de Clyde cuando vio que el otro le daba la espalda.

"Espera!" intentó detenerle. Por qué lo hacía? "Eh… He cocinado bien?"

Eric frenó en seco y le miró con indiferencia pero cierta soberbia por encima del hombro.

"A partir de ahora nuestra relación se centra en concursante y jurado, Donovan. Si quieres ayuda llama a Stoley."

Y de esa manera se fue, dejando a Clyde con una sensación amarga en la boca y un buen nudo de sentimientos confusos en la cabeza.

OOOOO

Si las mañanas en Nueva York ya eran bastante ruidosas y ajetreadas, cuando se acercaba el mal tiempo era todavía peor.

Kyle intentaba mantener recto su paraguas y abrazarse al mismo tiempo, pero era una tarea difícil. Se decía a sí mismo que si Stan tardaba un minuto más correría de vuelta hacia las escaleras y hacia su casa y que le diesen por culo al trabajo, pero sabía que aquello solo era una mera fantasía.

"Kyle!"

El pelirrojo se volvió para ver sorprendido a Kenny, quien salía de la parada de metro más cercana a su casa y traía una cara que no predecía nada bueno además de estar empapado por la lluvia.

"Kenny? Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Pensé que hoy no trabajabas" empezó.

"Lo sé, pero tenía que hablar contigo con urgencia!" consiguió decir McCormick cuando logró recuperar algo de aliento.

"Tranquilo, solo dime qué pasa" asintió Kyle, empezando a preocuparse de verdad.

Kenny abrió la boca de nuevo pero sus palabras murieron bajo el fuerte pitido de un coche que había parado delante de ambos.

"Buenos días!" saludó Stan. "Subid, rápido!"

McCormick quiso matarse cuando vio que el pelirrojo se le escapaba y subía al asiento de atrás, dando por hecho que él subiría también e iría en el delantero. Así que masculló entre dientes y subió, dispuesto a contarle lo sucedido con Craig aunque fuese delante de Stan.

Pero una vez que tuvo al moreno tan cerca toda su valentía se esfumó. Como decir delante de él lo que había pasado? Sería como traicionar su confianza! Se podía imaginar perfectamente a Marsh mirándole con decepción por haber hablado de lo que no debía y nada le dolía más que pensar en aquello…

Y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaban delante del Dolce Vita.

"Nos vemos luego!" se despidió Broflovski.

"Espera!" exclamó Kenny. Se sobresaltó al ver que Stan subía la ventanilla automática y le miró sin entender. La expresión del moreno se había endurecido un poco, pero se mantenía firme conduciendo.

"Por qué no contestaste anoche a mis llamadas?" murmuró el moreno. Él parpadeó confuso y luego cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, estaba… estaba algo ido anoche…" intentó excusarse.

"Estabas con alguien." Sentenció Marsh. El semáforo se puso en rojo y se volvió a mirarle también. McCormick se horrorizó al ver que estaba dolido, pero también se enfadó un poco.

"No lo estaba. Pero si hubiese sido así, qué?" sonrió con cierta malicia "No nos habíamos pedido ningún voto de confianza, verdad?"

Stan le mantuvo la mirada segundos que a él le parecieron meses y cuando el semáforo se abrió volvió a mirar la carretera, sin añadir nada. Kenny se desmoronó por dentro.

"Stanley… Aceptaste…" murmuró con precaución. "Si esto no funciona, yo…"

"No, tranquilo!" se apresuró a decir el moreno, con la voz ligeramente quebrada. "Ha sido mi culpa, tienes razón."

Aquello hizo que el rubio se sintiese todavía peor y miró por la ventana para esconder su culpabilidad, pensando en alguna manera de arreglarlo.

"Hoy tengo el día libre." Dejó caer. "Quieres que hagamos algo juntos?"

"Qué tienes en mente?" dijo Marsh. Kenny se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

"Puedo ir a tu casa? Allí pensaremos algo…"

Stan estacionó en su plaza reservada en el concesionario y se lanzó sobre McCormick, besándole bruscamente. El otro se sorprendió, pero enredó sus brazos en su cuello y hundió su lengua en la boca del moreno, quien castigó su osadía mordiéndole el labio.

"Ng!" se quejó Kenny con una sonrisa pervertida. Aquella pasión tan directa de Marsh le empezaba a gustar demasiado.

Volvieron a besarse, intentando encontrar una posición cómoda en el asiento, pero fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono de Stanley.

"Mierda…" masculló el moreno cogiendo el teléfono. "Dime, Ann."

"Stan! Dónde estás?" exclamó la chica.

"En el parking, ya entro." Se apresuró a decir el otro.

"Date prisa, está aquí el grupo de Mercedes Benz y tenemos una reunión!"

"Tch." Stan colgó y miró a Kenny. "Tengo que trabajar, si te esperas por aquí, yo…"

"Está lloviendo." Dijo el otro divertido. "Y vas a entrar con eso?" terminó señalándole la entrepierna.

"Cállate!" se sonrojó Marsh.

"No puedo entrar como si fuese un cliente? Al menos hasta que deje de llover." Pidió el otro.

Stan rió un poco al ver la carita de inocencia que era capaz de poner el rubio, aunque en realidad no tuviese nada de inocente. Aquello le encantaba.

"De acuerdo."

OOOOO

Clyde no se atrevía a entrar en el aula aquella mañana. Estaba nervioso y sonrojado por lo que pasaría a continuación y no sabía si aquello podría llamar la atención de sus compañeros y poner en peligro el trabajo de profesor de Stoley.

Y en aquel pensamiento estaba cuando alguien le tocó el hombro, asustándole al momento.

"Buenos días." Escuchó tras él la amable voz de Kevin. Tragó saliva y le miró y en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron solo pudo recordar a Cartman y sintió una molestia en el estómago.

"Hola, Kevin." Sonrió un poco para intentar ignorar aquel pensamiento. Qué le diesen al gordo! Era su vida!

"Esta noche quiero que vengas a mi restaurante." Dijo de repente el otro con determinación. "A partir de ahora vuelvo a encargarme yo de tu preparación para el concurso."

Donovan le miró sorprendido y el moreno le sonrió de nuevo y entró en el aula, seguido por su alumno, quien por alguna extraña razón se sentía tan feliz como incompleto.

OOOOO

La lluvia no cesaba. Kenny se había cansado de mirar coches y se apoyó en uno aprovechando que los superiores del lugar estaban en la dichosa reunión.

"Puedo ayudarle en algo?" preguntó un chico de un rubio parecido al suyo. Él le miró y vio que llevaba un traje de marca como los que usaba Marsh allí y una placa con su nombre: Charlie. "No, no! En la vida podría pagar uno de estos!" se apresuró a decir. Como el otro le miró raro, carraspeó y se sonrojó ligeramente. "Pero… son una pasada…"

El chico rió sin poder evitarlo.

Mientras, Marsh no dejaba de pensar en Kenny y estuvo toda la reunión sin saber qué aportar ni qué decir. Pero cuando salió todo su buen humor se esfumó de repente. Apoyado en uno de los híbridos, uno de sus compañeros charlaba animadamente con el rubio, a quien no parecía disgustarle en absoluto las atenciones que recibía.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que significaba realmente aquel tipo de relación. E imaginarse a Kenny en los brazos de aquel tipo solo consiguió acabar con la poca convicción que le quedaba.

OOOOO

"Diga?"

'Kyle? Soy yo, Emily! Tenemos que hablar!'

"Te llamo cuando llegue a casa, acabo de salir del restaurante y está lloviendo fuerte y…

Frenó en seco, al ver que le esperaban. Y esa persona no traía muy buena cara.

"Luego te llamo." Repitió colgando y acercándose al moreno."… qué pasa?"

"No es solo un calentón, Kyle…" Marsh se encogió de hombros bajo la lluvia. "Estoy enamorado de él."

OOOOO

Ya en la casa, Stanley cogió la taza de chocolate caliente que le ofrecía su amigo, quien se sentó en el sofá a su lado.

"He sido un completo idiota… para él solo soy el tío con el que duerme a veces…."

"No creo que Kenny quisiese hacerte daño." Comentó Kyle. "Si le dices lo que de verdad sientes lo entenderá, aunque todo termine."

"Pero no quiero que termine!" se lamentó el moreno. Su amigo sonrió un poco.

"Lo sé, pero también sé que tú puedes hacerlo mejor que esto." El moreno le miró sin entender y Kyle le dio un pequeño codazo, sonriendo. "Vamos, Stan! Siempre has sido el mejor de los dos seduciendo!"

"Pero qué dices, Ky!" se quejó el otro, aunque no pudo evitar reír un poco. "Pero gracias…"

"No tienes que dármelas." Siguió el pelirrojo sintiéndose bien por haberle animado un poco.

Llamaron a la puerta y Kyle se levantó a abrir, todavía sonriendo, pero su rostro se ensombreció un poco al ver a la expresión que traía Tucker.

El otro le miró serio, y luego su mirada se deslizó hacia Marsh, quien se levantó al momento.

"Kyle, podemos hablar un momento a solas?" pidió Tucker.

"De qué, qué pasa?" exigió el otro con nerviosismo al verle tan serio.

"He dicho a solas." Repitió Craig.

Broflovski lo pensó por un momento y después miró a Stan, en busca de un apoyo. Pero sabía que su amigo no podía ayudarle en aquella ocasión.

"Yo… ya me iba…" murmuró incómodo, cogiendo su abrigo y saliendo al mismo tiempo que Craig entraba.

"Qué hacia aquí?" empezó el crítico. Kyle alzó una ceja.

"Perdona? Ahora está prohibido que mis amigos vengan?"

"Es que no estamos hablando de amigos, Kyle" siguió Tucker cruzándose de brazos. "Si no de ex parejas."

El otro no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar aquello. Enrojeció un poco y se sintió horriblemente culpable por no habérselo contado él mismo.

"Lo-lo siento…" murmuró bajando la cabeza. "No te lo conté porque… ya sabes… la gente suele ver raro que sigamos siendo tan buenos amigos después de aquello."

"Es que es raro, no me jodas." Masculló Craig mirando hacia otra parte para ocultar sus celos.

"Bueno, tampoco es grave." Aseguró el pelirrojo empezando a molestarse también por aquella actitud. "Tú también eres amigo de Kenny y él se te declaró." El otro le lanzó una mirada tan fulminante que hizo que se arrepintiese de sacar aquel tema, así que suspiró e intentó arreglar las cosas. "Mira, sé que suena mal, pero Stan y yo siempre fuimos mas amigos que otra cosa y ahora ni se nos pasaría por la cabeza tocarnos, no quiero que te preocupes por una tontería así."

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, y entonces Tucker habló de nuevo.

"Aquel día… cuando te pregunté con quien habías salido a comer…" Broflovski lo recordó al momento y los nervios salieron una vez más a la superficie. "Entonces sí que estabas con él, no?"

"No, claro que no…" murmuró.

"Entonces con quien cojones estabas, Kyle?" gritó Craig dando un paso hacia él y sobresaltándole. "Qué narices me estás escondiendo?"

"Yo no escondo nada, vale? Quien te crees que soy?" se ofuscó el pelirrojo. "Y quien te crees tú para venir exigiendo así como si yo fuese algo de tu puta propiedad? Tengo más vida más allá de ti, sabes?"

Aquello tocó bien al moreno y Kyle lo notó enseguida, pero no se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

"Qué quien me creo…?" murmuró Tucker haciendo una mueca de desprecio, enfadándose de nuevo. "Pensaba que esto iba en serio! Que ya no estábamos jugando, maldita sea!"

" Muy bien! Quieres saberlo? Estaba con Emily Kendrik!" el otro abrió más los ojos por la sorpresa. "La conoces, verdad?" siguió el pelirrojo más tranquilo, sintiendo que se estaba quitando un peso de encima ahora.

"…Emily? Y por qué…?"

"Estoy escribiendo para el Times." Kyle movió los brazos hacia arriba y los volvió a bajar. "Ahí tienes la verdad. Escribo historias anónimas."

Aquello sí sorprendió al moreno, quien abrió la boca y le señaló.

"La historia que va por capítulos… En serio es tuya?"

"Por qué te sorprendes tanto? No es lo primero que…" Kyle calló al momento y aguzó la mirada. "No la leíste."

Craig se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello, pero después de unos segundos de vacilación negó con la cabeza.

"No. Era tarde y necesitaba un artículo." Declaró, haciendo que el corazón empezase a latirle con fuerza a Broflovski. "Fuiste mi cabeza de turco."

El otro no se lo podía creer. Así que era cierto. Tucker no había abierto si quiera la novela aquella noche… Los recuerdos de las críticas, su depresión, la falta de ventas, su carrera echada a perder… TODO por una mentira.

"Mira, quise decírtelo, vale?" siguió Tucker. "Cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, te llamé, pero vino Kenny y de repente pasó todo aquello y…"

"Y no me lo podías haber dicho desde entonces!" gritó el pelirrojo fuera de sí. "Supongo que para ti era más importante acostarte conmigo, no?"

"No vayas por ahí, Kyle!" se defendió el otro herido en su orgullo. "Simplemente estábamos bien y no volví a pensar en ello!"

"Genial. Así que da igual que no pueda cumplir mi sueño siempre que esté disponible para chupártela cada noche, no?" siguió él.

"Deja de decir gilipolleces!" gritó Craig molesto por aquello.

"Tú has venido a quejarte por una gilipollez y soy yo el que dice estupideces ahora que me sueltas que no leíste mi novela?" llegados a este punto, la voz se le quebró. "Que te jodan, Tucker! Que te jodan a ti y al puto periódico y a todo de una maldita vez! No pienso ser tu perra personal!"

Esta vez sí se arrepintió de lo que dijo en cuento vio la cara de asombro que ponía el moreno.

"Si eso es lo que piensas que busco contigo, te puedes ir al carajo." Masculló.

Y con paso firme fue hacia la puerta, abriéndola y saliendo tras un fuerte portazo que hizo que el perchero de pared se tambalease un poco y dejando a Kyle totalmente derrotado tras aquellas palabras.

OOOOOO

_Bueno… estamos en el recta final :3 Tengo unas ganas locas de terminarlo, aunque no lo parezca xDD_

_Agradecimiento especial en este cap a Sonicalaeriza(da), dueña y señora de William, quien se prestó a ayudarme a redactar la primera escena y además por hacer de beta una vez mas junto con Steffanny (da)_

_No sabéis lo genial que es llegar al capítulo 11 y ver que todavía me leen ;w; Gracias por seguir aquí! X3 _

_Mas cositas, crearon un grupo para Kevin y Will en deviant, donde suben dibujos de ellos y cositas así, no sé como carajo poner links aquí, así que a quien le interese simplemente puede pasarse por mi deviant (chocobollo también XD) y verá un enlace en el primer journal, que puse ayer o anteayer ^w^_

_Hasta el 12!_

_**South park no es mio **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

El teléfono sonó por tercera vez. Broflovski todavía estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando a la nada y sin prestarle atención. No necesitaba hacerse ilusiones tontas porque sabía que no sería él. Él era demasiado orgulloso para rebajarse a llamarle y pedirle perdón pero Kyle así lo prefería porque eso significaba que de verdad había hecho bien en sacarle de su vida. Tucker nunca había pintado nada en ella, solo había sido parte del juego, un capricho, quizás. Una estupidez por su parte creer que podía estar con alguien que no creía en sus sueños...

La molesta musiquita cesó por fin, pero diez minutos después volvió a empezar. Kyle miró por primera vez quien le llamaba. Emily Kendrik. Cogió el teléfono y lo observó como si lo viese por primera vez.

La imagen de Craig sonriendo travieso mientras se lo robaba cruzó sus pensamientos y apretó los dientes con enfado. Puso la opción de silencio y lo tiró al sillón, antes de tumbarse.

Por la noche bastante tarde Clyde volvió a casa, abriendo y cerrando la puerta con cuidado, pero cuando se volvió y vio al pelirrojo en el sofá, sonrió ampliamente.

"Kyle! Pensé que ya te habrías acostado!"

El otro parpadeó, como si acabara de darse cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde que se quedó allí, y miró a Donovan medio perdido.

"...De dónde vienes?"

"He estado cocinando con Kevin en el Clears Nights, te lo puedes creer?" siguió impaciente el castaño sentándose a su lado. Kyle asintió y sonrió vagamente. No quería cortarle la alegría a su amigo, pero no podía quedarse callado, él no era de esas personas capaces de sufrir en silencio

"Pues yo... creo que he terminado con Craig."

La cara de Clyde cambió al momento y al ver que su amigo se derrumbaba le abrazó con fuerza.

OOOOO

Tucker volvió a casa de madrugada. Había pasado la tarde en el pub, luego había visitado la imprenta solo para distraerse un poco y al final había vuelto al pub. Cuando abría la puerta de su casa notó que el pulso le bailaba ligeramente por llevar un par de copas de más, pero había tenido la sensatez de dejarlo a tiempo y la desgracia de haberse quedado en ese punto donde no pensaba con claridad y hacía las cosas con torpeza, pero que todavía le quedaba suficiente conciencia para recordar todo lo que había pasado.

Se tambaleó un poco hacia su habitación, pero cuando entró la sintió helada. La cama deshecha todavía desde aquella mañana, las paredes tan blancas, la decoración minimalista... No quería estar allí.

Se volvió y fue hacia la terraza. El verdadero frio de la noche y las últimas gotas de la lluvia le despejaron al momento. Se encendió un cigarro y contempló toda la ciudad, que ni siquiera a altas horas de la noche dormía. El Empire State brillaba a lo lejos como si se estuviera burlando de su insignificancia. El moreno se preguntó cuantas parejas habrían terminado allí en aquel lluvioso día.

OOOOO

"Ho-hoy es el día de la Depresión Mundial?" preguntó Tweek al ver a todos tan decaídos. Token le besó la mejilla, como si fuese una manera de tocar madera ante aquello.

"Kyle, lo siento tanto...!" decía Kenny cada vez que pasaba por su lado o se encontraban en la cocina. El otro negó con la cabeza.

"No es culpa tuya, habría terminado así de todas maneras." suspiró el pelirrojo cansado de todo aquello. Ya había pasado la noche bastante mal como para querer volver ahora con el tema, aunque entendía que Kenny estuviese preocupado. Pero él solo quería levantar un muro alrededor de él y Tucker y seguir adelante como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Pero si yo no hubiese hablado de mas..." siguió quejándose el rubio, apoyándose en la barra y tapándose el rostro. "Joder, es que no voy a hacer nada bien nunca?"

Token se acercó a él y le frotó la espalda para darle ánimos.

"Vamos, McCormick, las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar. Aquello les sirvió para aclarar algunas cosas y sincerarse por fin, ahora solo tienen que..."

"No tenemos que hacer nada." se apresuró a añadir el pelirrojo con cierto enfado. "Se ha terminado y ya está. Ni él estaba hecho para mi, ni yo para él."

"Kyle! He visto a Craig con mucha gente y tú les das cien patadas a todos!" intentó de nuevo Kenny. "La química que tienen los dos no la he visto antes con nadie, ni siquiera la sentía yo cuando me gustaba él"

"Kenny, de verdad, déjalo!" exclamó Broflovski dejando la bandeja con brusquedad. El rubio calló y Token le miró con preocupación y cariño. "Yo... sé que él también es tu amigo, pero no quiero hablar más del tema."

Y dicho esto se alejó hacia los vestuarios, justo cuando Ann y Stan entraban por la puerta.

"Qué carajo ha pasado?" quiso saber la chica.

Miró al moreno, pero este ya corría hacia los vestuarios, donde entró sin llamar. Kenny contempló aquello con cierta perplejidad, pero decidió ignorarlo.

OOOOO

"Toma."

Clyde cogió el café de máquina que Kevin le entregaba y se sentó a su lado. Las clases ya habían terminado y los dos se encontraban paseando por el Central Park.

El castaño contempló el paseo y las pistas donde hizo aquella promesa a Eric Cartman. Y pronto conseguiría cumplirla…

"Te preocupa algo?" se volvió para encontrarse con los oscuros ojos de Kevin mirándole con curiosidad y cierta preocupación.

Negó con la cabeza sonriendo un poco y dio un sorbo de su café.

"Es solo… Eric se enfadó ayer conmigo…" murmuró.

"Pensaba que era normal que peleaseis…" comentó Stoley, metiendo sus manos en su abrigo para resguardarse un poco del frio.

"Sí, bueno…" el otro rodó los ojos. "No tiene la menor importancia."

Kevin volvió a mirarle, entendiendo que sí tenía importancia. Suspiró un poco y sacó una mano para coger la del castaño. Clyde se sonrojó al instante.

"Eric Cartman es un buen crítico… pero le falta experiencia en otros campos…" dejó caer el moreno.

Clyde pardeó, sin llegar a entender del todo a qué se refería. Estaba demasiado absorto en la calidez de su mano.

"Vendrás al concurso, no?" murmuró.

"Eso no se pregunta, sabes que sí." Le sonrió el otro.

"Con… William?"

La pregunta cogió por sorpresa al moreno, pero fue rápido en contestar.

"No sé si querrá venir." Clyde se detuvo y se apoyó en un árbol, cogiendo su café con ambas manos y estudiando a Kevin, quien le miró sin entender. "De verdad estás bien? Si puedo ayudarte en algo, ya sabes que solo tienes que pedírmelo…"

El castaño asintió y sonrió un poco.

"Estamos juntos, no?" murmuró. El otro parpadeó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Claro."

Se inclinó sobre él y le besó con ternura, consiguiendo que el corazón le latiese sobremanera. Cuando fue a apartarse, Clyde le tomó de la nuca y se lo impidió, exigiendo más. El moreno se sorprendió por eso y le tomó de la cintura, apoyándole contra el árbol.

Pero cuando Donovan creyó que aquello iría a más, Stoley cortó el beso, alejándose de él con los ojos cerrados todavía y una expresión de amargura en el rostro.

"Lo siento, yo…." Murmuró. "Tengo que irme ya."

"Espera!" llamó Clyde cuando el otro se giró para marcharse. Kevin le devolvió una mirada desesperada y el castaño sintió como se le oprimía el pecho. "Que significa… que lo sientes…?"

Stoley le miró, cambiando su peso de una pierna a otra. Se quedó allí unos segundos, a tres pasos de él, simplemente contemplándole como si intentase encontrar la solución a su problema.

Como si intentase que sus sentimientos cambiasen de pronto y así poder volver junto con Clyde.

Pero no podía. Simplemente no podía.

"Lo siento." Repitió negando con la cabeza lentamente. Y finalmente se alejó de Clyde, dejándole totalmente desamparado.

…

Stoley se perdió entre el gentío de las calles comerciales de la ciudad y caminó a paso ligero, en busca de un taxi libre. Pero frenó en seco al ver a alguien conocido frente a él.

"Cartman…" murmuró agudizando la mirada.

"Kevin…." Contestó el otro mirándole de manera despectiva.

El cocinero intentó pasar por su lado para seguir su camino, pero el otro se puso delante de nuevo, impidiéndoselo.

"Donde está Clyde?" quiso saber Eric.

"Se quedó en el parque." Contestó el otro evitando mirarle y esquivándole por fin.

Pero Cartman ya estaba harto de tonterías. Estaba cansado de ser 'benevolente' con todo aquel asunto. Así que tomó a Kevin por la muñeca para detenerlo de nuevo y lo hizo girar hacia él con cierta brusquedad.

La mirada Stoley se volvió más oscura y peligrosa y Eric recordó que aquel chino sabía kung fu. Pero estaba seguro de que Kevin no haría algún escándalo en plena calle.

Sin embargo, él sí lo haría si tuviese que ser necesario.

Clyde llegó corriendo en aquel momento, buscando a Kevin para aclarar todo de una vez. Cuando distinguió a aquellos dos entre la multitud se detuvo, totalmente desconcertado. Se ocultó detrás de un puesto de perritos calientes, donde podía escuchar lo que pasaba.

"Si le haces daño… destruiré todo lo que tienes…" dijo Cartman amenazante. "Y sabes que puedo hacerlo…"

Kevin se asustó por primera vez ante aquello. Cartman era demasiado conocido y si de verdad se replanteaba cerrarle el restaurante lo haría. Pero al final frunció el ceño empezando a sentir la rabia de la impotencia y se soltó con brusquedad.

"No te preocupes, ya no le haré más daño…" masculló.

"Qué quieres decir?" murmuró Eric algo confundido ahora.

"Qué sigo enamorado de William, vale?" gritó el moreno. "Estaba enamorado de él antes y lo sigo estando ahora! Nunca se fue de mi cabeza y no lo hará por mucho que lo intente! Así que tú ganas, Eric!" se tranquilizó un poco, algo avergonzado por el espectáculo, y suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. "No puedo querer a Clyde." terminó.

El corazón de Donovan bombeaba con fuerza. No necesitaba escuchar aquella respuesta, ya que la había visto en los ojos de Kevin antes. Pero aun así tuvo que escucharla de los labios del moreno para comprender lo real que era y lo ignorante que había sido al creer que podía cambiar todo aquello.

Y escucharlo abiertamente no significaba que fuese a doler menos…

OOOOO

"De verdad que lo siento mucho, normalmente suelo comunicarme con él en seguida, pero…" decía Emily al teléfono mientras se paseaba por su despacho con nerviosismo. "Sí, si… no se preocupen. Esto es beneficioso también para el periódico, lo sé…"

Craig entró en el despacho y al ver que estaba ocupada, dejó su reseña en el escritorio y se dispuso a salir.

"Espera, Tucker!" susurró ella tapando el micrófono.

El moreno esperó mientras ella terminaba de hablar. Cuando finalmente colgó rodeó su mesa y cogió al chico por los hombros, zarandeándole.

"Puedes decirle a Kyle que me llame lo antes posible? Es urgente!" ante la expresión del otro comprendió que algo iba mal. "Qué… ha pasado?"

"Nos hemos peleado." Contestó Craig aparentando tranquilidad mientras se deshacía del agarre de la chica. Ella suspiró y él frunció el ceño ante eso. "Qué?"

"Lo siento, no quería reaccionar así." Rió un poco. "Pero por un momento pensé que había tenido un accidente o algo peor." Reconoció.

"Sí, y yo habría estado escribiendo reseñas en casa tan tranquilo, no?" masculló el otro con sarcasmo.

"Bueno… has peleado con él y también estás en casa escribiendo reseñas…" siguió ella con cierta picardía, dándole la espalda y cogiendo el artículo de Tucker para leerlo. "Oh, Dios, Craig… Esto es una falta de ortografía? Qué diablos te pasa?"

"Me largo." Anunció él con enfado ante aquello. No pensaba reconocer que aquel maldito pelirrojo le había dejado una huella tan grande.

"Espera!" repitió ella. Cuando él se volvió la vio más seria que antes. Más 'profesional', seria la palabra. "Lo que le iba a decir a él también te concierne a ti, Craig…"

"Sorpréndeme." Murmuró el chico. Ella buscó unos papeles en su escritorio y sonrió de nuevo cuando se los entregó a Craig.

"Tenias razón sobre aquello, fue buena idea…"

Él tomó los papeles con cierto desafío y los leyó por encima. Su rostro cambió al momento.

OOOOO

Kenny no lo entendía. No entendía por qué se sentía así.

Estaban en el Happy Dreams tomando algo. Bueno, él era el que más tomaba. Ann jugaba al tetris en su gameboy antigua y Stan y Kyle estaban en la barra, hablando entre susurros. Kyle se veía algo más animado, no mucho, pero sí lo bastante como para que los gestos del moreno sobrasen, según McCormick.

Stan estaba más cariñoso que nunca con su mejor amigo. Le hablaba con suavidad y le sonreía mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Kenny pensó que iba a explotar y aquello le frustraba mucho. Qué diablos le pasaba? Aquello era normal entre mejores amigos!

"Pasa algo?" le llegó la voz de Ann de repente.

"Uh? No, nada… Solo pensaba en el día en que nos conocimos todos…" sonrió. "Fue justo aquí."

"Sí, Stan me contó." Siguió ella sin apartar la mirada de su juego. "Cuantos cambios en tan poco tiempo, verdad?" bromeó.

" Y que lo digas…" murmuró Kenny bebiendo de su cerveza y volviendo a mirar a aquellos dos.

…

"Eres increíblemente terco, Kyle…" sonrió Stan con cierta resignación.

"Te pones de su lado, Marsh?" preguntó el pelirrojo jugando con el hielo de su vaso.

"Solo digo que siempre quieres que las cosas se hagan a tu manera y olvidas que hay gente que hace lo mismo." Suspiró el moreno. "Y si uno de los dos no cede…"

"Qué? Cedo como has hecho tú con Kenny? Sufres más que nunca, Stan!" se quejó Kyle. Él otro le miró dolido y él cerró los ojos al momento arrepentido. "Lo siento…" se disculpó abrazándole por el cuello. "Sabes que no lo digo en serio…"

"Ya, pero tienes razón." Aquello sorprendió al pelirrojo, que se separó de él solo un poco para mirarle. Stan mantenía la mirada perdida. "No puedo seguir así. No quiero vivir siempre esperando con paciencia la parte que me toca de él…" cerró los ojos también y suspiró. "Le quiero, pero no de esta manera…"

"Tranquilo…" Kyle volvió a abrazarle con cariño. La constitución y el cabello negro de su mejor amigo le jugaron una mala pasada al momento y se sintió nuevamente cerca de Craig, pero intentó ignorar aquel sentimiento de melancolía lo mejor que pudo.

"Os sirvo otra copa o queréis mejor la dirección de un hotel?" bromeó el barman.

Stan se separó riendo suavemente y tomó su copa para alzarla al aire y brindar con su amigo.

"Por los peores amantes del mundo!"

"Habla por ti, yo sé que he hecho lo correcto." sonrió Kyle vagamente chocando la copa.

Sí, lo sabía.

Y sin embargo le echaba muchísimo de menos.

…

"Celoso?" inquirió de nuevo Ann.

"Por qué tendría que estarlo?" masculló Kenny.

Solo porque se hubiesen abrazado dos veces? Claro que no! él no era de esos tíos que reclamaban su territorio! Los demás querían conquistar el suyo!

"Porque si Stanley y Kyle quisieran, podrían acostarse juntos, no? Kyle está soltero de nuevo y Stan está en una relación abierta."

Por primera vez el rubio notó el tono malvado de la chica y la miró con cierto desconcierto.

"A ti también te molesta eso? Ha sido decisión de ambos, no le he obligado ni nada."

"Tranquilo, Kenny." Se disculpó ella apagando el aparato y mirándole mientras cogía su copa. "No te estoy poniendo del malo ni nada parecido. Solo que…" suspiró y se bebió el brebaje de un solo trago, como si lo necesitase para continuar. Cuando lo hizo se notaba más serena. "Stan es un chico genial… no quiero que le hagan daño."

"No quiero hacerle daño." Reconoció él al instante.

Ella bajó la mirada un segundo y luego miró al moreno, que seguía hablando en la barra, ahora con dos o tres personas más. Kenny abrió los ojos sobremanera al ver la expresión de Ann.

"Te gusta…" murmuró. La chica se ruborizó al instante y cogió la botella para servirse otro trago.

"Sí. Siempre me ha gustado, pero pensaba que estaba fuera de mi alcance." Declaró.

Algo se retorció en el interior del rubio.

"Siempre he querido lo mejor para él y que sea feliz con quien quiera, pero…" siguió ella. Miró de nuevo a Kenny, quien le sostuvo la mirada, totalmente desubicado. "No voy a dejar que te lo lleves tú si no demuestras que te lo mereces." Sentenció.

McCormick no dijo nada. Solo la miraba, con una expresión dura, pero al mismo tiempo rompible.

Ann negó con la cabeza al momento y sonrió un poco.

"No quiero sonar como una bruja ni nada así, pero…"

"Tranquila, entiendo tu postura." Murmuró él.

Ambos guardaron silencio y volvieron a mirar al moreno.

Stan también tenía la mirada perdida en aquel momento. Sus ojos azules se desviaron para encontrarse con los de Kenny y la sonrisa apagada que le regaló actuó como una especie de activación.

Una activación a una alarma en el interior del rubio, que se negaba a reconocerla.

El corazón empezó a bombearle con fuerza.

Stan le sostuvo la mirada y él se notó enrojecer.

El moreno se volvió de nuevo y comentó algo a Kyle. El pelirrojo estaba de espaldas a Kenny, y él vio perfectamente como la mano de Stanley volvía a posarse reconfortante en su amigo.

Quería apagarlo. Quería detener esa alarma.

Pero temía que ya fuese demasiado tarde.

OOOOOO

Cap 13, el desenlace, cap 14 epílogo ^^

Agradecimientos aparte a Sonicalaeriza (da) por betear y por sus personajes Emily y Will, y a MelodyMusicGirl (da) por Ann. Vamos, como siempre XDDD

Y a los demás por leer y comentar! X3 Nos leemos en la recta final!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

"Nos encontramos en el Hotel Plaza, donde está a punto de celebrarse el famoso certamen gastronómico de la Academia de Washington." Hablaba la periodista a la cámara. "Jóvenes estudiantes han venido de distintas escuelas del país para cocinar exquisiteces para todos los gustos. Vemos por aquí a antiguos ganadores que ahora son reconocidos en toda la ciudad, como Michael Finner o el conocido chef de cocina oriental Kevin Stoley. Finner formará parte del jurado hoy, junto a grandes nombres como Eric Cartman o Sarah Richter. Vamos a acercarnos ahora a la zona de…"

….

Kyle abrió la puerta de la habitación que le habían asignado a Donovan para prepararse. El castaño le miró entre lágrimas.

"Clyde! Qué carajo te pasa? Hoy es tu día!"

"No, no puedo…" murmuró el otro. "No con ellos allí."

"Vas a dejarte intimidar por ese gordo? Sabes que puedes ganar!" insistió el pelirrojo. Clyde negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

"No es eso, Kahl… no lo entiendes…"

Broflovski abrió la boca para seguir, pero en aquel momento Emily apareció tras él, con una sonrisa de alivio infinito.

"Dios, Kyle! Por fin te encuentro! Tenemos que hablar urgentemente!"

"Pero ahora…"

"Dije urgentemente!" gritó ella arrastrándole afuera de nuevo. Clyde sonrió vagamente a la puerta cerrada y luego miró sus dedos, envueltos en los guantes de látex y sosteniendo aquel gorro alto y blanco.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Kevin contempló al desolado chico en silencio.

OOOOO

El gran comedor del famoso hotel estaba lleno de sillas ahora. Las pequeñas cocinas se habían dispuesto en la parte delantera y la larga mesa del jurado a un lado. Había cámaras de televisión por todas partes y los flashes de la prensa cegaban a los invitados.

Cartman volvió junto a Craig y Kenny cuando terminó una corta entrevista. Se le veía más animado que nunca.

"Estoy deseando probar esos platos!" sonrió relamiéndose y frotándose las manos con malicia.

"No me digas que ya te han comprado el voto" murmuró Tucker.

"Por quien me tomas? Soy 100% imparcial en estos temas!" se indignó el castaño. Craig sonrió vagamente y luego se volvió, justo al tiempo de ver pasar a Emily arrastrando a Kyle.

El corazón le dio un vuelco repentino y sintió cuanto le había echado de menos aquellos últimos días, pero sabía que el pelirrojo le odiaba y con motivos, así que carraspeó y volteó de nuevo.

Kenny no parecía mucho más animado y se notaba que no escuchaba nada de lo que Eric le estaba contando. Su mirada se había petrificado en un punto exacto. El punto donde Ann y Stan hablaban con un pequeño grupo, intentando introducirles en sus pensamientos vegetarianos y activistas.

Stan y aquella chica tenían tantas cosas en común… Además, él trabajaba para el padre de ella. Parecía una bonita comedia romántica… Pero, qué tenía Kenny en común con Marsh? Solo el sexo. Y Stan se cansaría pronto de él si no le daba algo más…

OOOOO

"Lo siento mucho, de verdad…" murmuró Stoley, sentado al lado del castaño y tomando su mano. Clyde asintió lentamente.

"Lo entiendo… Y también sé que no puedo hacer nada…"Absorbió con la nariz y se pasó el pañuelo por los ojos. Kevin sonrió un poco.

"Eres un chico inigualable, Clyde… Y un gran cocinero ya. No quiero que eso se te olvide." Suspiró y apartó la mirada. "Simplemente no hemos podido hacer que funcione…"

"Porque estás enamorado de tu compañero Will." Murmuró el castaño. Kevin le miró con ojos muy abiertos y un leve rubor en las mejillas. Donovan se giró también y sonrió un poco. "Lo sé todo. Pero no me importa. Está bien así…"

Lo estaba? No, era evidente. Pero por alguna razón no se sentía la persona más desgraciada del mundo ni nada parecido. Había visto a Kyle perder a Tucker y sabía que él no estaba así por Kevin. Aunque le doliese mucho haber 'perdido' y no se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a un público, no estaba tan triste como solía ponerse por otras cosas.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y toda su tristeza pareció desvanecerse un poco más cuando vio el rostro de Eric.

"Qué demonios pasa aquí?" preguntó el crítico mirándoles con desconfianza. Stoley sonrió de nuevo y se puso en pie.

"No te pongas tan celoso, solo vine a desearle suerte." Dijo con sorna pasando al lado de Cartman con tranquilidad. "Ah, Clyde… Pase lo que pase en este concurso, siempre tendrás un trabajo fijo en el Clear Nights"

Aquello pilló tan de sorpresa a Donovan que lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir y devolverle la sonrisa.

"Quien está celoso?" se quejaba Eric algo sonrojado mientras el chef salía de nuevo.

Cuando ambos se quedaron a solas, Clyde bajó la mirada de nuevo, pero se puso en pie y se acercó al espejo para prepararse. Notaba la mirada de Cartman a su espalda y aquello le ponía más nervioso que nunca, pero consiguió mantenerse firme.

"L-las cámaras de televisión engordan…?" quiso saber por hablar de algo.

"No pierdas el tiempo pensando en eso y solo cocina lo mejor que puedas." masculló el otro.

El castaño asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta y hacia él. Le miró con tanta intensidad que el crítico sintió que habían cambiado a aquel chico por otro.

"Ha llegado el momento, prepárate." Desafió Donovan. Una sonrisa serpentina se dibujó en el rostro del otro.

"Dame lo mejor que tengas, pequeño cabroncete."

OOOOO

El olor de los diferentes platos se extendía por todo el salón. Eran veintisiete participantes, pero ninguno establecía contacto visual con los demás. Cada uno se centraba solo en lo que tenía delante; y aquello era su plato y el premio final.

Clyde se notaba sudar, pero intentaba ignorarlo. Preparaba masas, se lavaba las manos, cortaba verduras, controlaba el horno… Todo con una precisión y una seriedad que pocas veces habían visto en él.

Kevin estaba sorprendido y admirado al mismo tiempo y Cartman, en su lugar en el jurado, intentaba mantenerse firme, pero tampoco podía apartar los ojos de aquel chico.

"Creo que puede conseguirlo." Sonrió Ann al lado de Stan. Él asintió, igual de impresionado y ella le agarró la mano. "Y tú también…"

El moreno la miró. La chica le lanzó una mirada preocupada y él sonrió con cariño.

"Estoy bien, Anny. Estaré bien…"

"Eso espero."

La escena era contemplada desde los asientos de detrás por Kenny, que no dejaba de mirar aquellas manos entrelazadas mientras la alarma de su interior palpitaba con más fuerza y hacia que le doliese la cabeza.

"Necesito salir de aquí." Murmuró.

"Solo son amigos." Intentó consolarle Craig sin mucho éxito, ya que ni él mismo se había podido aplicar ese pensamiento.

Y para reforzarlo más ahora, apareció Kyle y se sentó al otro lado de Marsh. Tucker se permitió el lujo de contemplarle unos segundos más. Su nuca clara y llena de pecas, los suaves rizos, su manera de moverse. Tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a apartar la mirada y centrarse en los cocineros.

Broflovski tenía la mirada perdida, intentando asimilar lo que le había dicho Emily Kendrik.

"Tucker está aquí." Dijo Stan con precaución.

"Lo sé, le he visto…" murmuró el otro.

"Estás bien, Ky?" preguntó su amigo preocupado. Él asintió al momento e intentó sonreírle, aunque su cara era más de sorpresa que de otra cosa.

Se volvió sutilmente hacia detrás, donde el moreno estaba sentado con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando fijamente a los concursantes. Ni siquiera se volvió a mirarle a él. Estaba claro que para Craig todo había sido pasajero. Hecho y terminado. Notó una punzada en el pecho y tuvo que girarse también.

Pues bien, él tampoco le necesitaba…

Pero las palabras de la editora volvieron a invadir sus pensamientos y se notó flaquear.

….

El tiempo había terminado. Los concursantes, en orden, se acercaban a las mesas del jurado a mostrarles sus platos y ellos uno por uno los probaban y evaluaban.

Donovan empezó a temblar, pero agarró su plato con fuerza para evitar algún desastre. Las caras de placer que hacían los miembros del jurado al probar cada comida le ponían más y más nervioso. Empezó a temer haberse equivocado de camino en la vida…

"Señor Donovan, acerque su plato, por favor." Dijo por fin alguien por un altavoz.

El chico se dirigió a la mesa, bajo la atenta y firme mirada de Eric, que tenia entrelazados los dedos. Dejó el plato en medio y se alejó un par de pasos, bajando la cabeza un poco.

"… tacos?" murmuró el primer miembro del jurado, un reconocido cocinero. "Ha preparado unos simples tacos?"

Hubo un murmullo en toda la sala y Stan, Ann y Kyle sintieron que el corazón les estallaría al escuchar eso.

"S-sí tuviera la amabilidad de probar…" empezó el castaño con voz temblorosa.

Nadie lo hizo. Todo el jurado le miraba con incredulidad y cierto desprecio.

Entonces Cartman adelantó la mano para alcanzar el plato y sin usar tenedor siquiera dio un bocado. Clyde le miró con sorpresa y cierto cosquilleo en su interior mientras él masticaba de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando él le preparó los primeros tacos que tan poco le gustaron al crítico. Todos le miraban, de hecho, impacientes por escuchar una evaluación negativa. Eric dejó el plato y se lo pasó a la mujer que tenia al lado.

"Háganse un favor a ustedes mismos y pruébenlo." Ordenó. La mujer lo cogió algo temerosa y lo probó. Luego puso cara de sorpresa. Al ver eso, el resto de sus compañeros se apresuraron a hacer lo mismo.

"Qué llevan dentro? Parece…curry?"

"Pero tiene un sabor dulce que confunde…"

"Y no notan los diferentes aromas? Nunca había visto algo así…"

El portavoz del jurado se puso en pie y carraspeó.

"Es sin duda un plato muy arriesgado y curioso, joven. Te concedemos el segundo premio." Dictó. Clyde sonrió, pero antes de abrir la boca para agradecérselo Eric se puso en pie.

"Me está jodiendo? Esto es un primer premio!"

"Ya hemos elegido el plato del señor Lambert como el plato ganador, señor Cartman, lo sabe!" dijo al hombre algo apurado por aquella reacción.

"Antes de probar este! El señor Lambert ha cocinado algo exquisito, pero no especial! Y si eso no se va a tener en cuenta en este concurso yo dimito ahora mismo como miembro del jurado!"

Hubo un grito de exclamación, pero a Eric ni le importó. Ni a él ni a nadie más, porque en ese momento Clyde había saltado por encima de la mesa y se había lanzado a sus brazos, besándole repentinamente ante los ojos de todos los espectadores.

Cartman abrió los ojos sorprendido y le cogió de la cintura para evitar que se escapase, mientras ambos se besaban una y otra vez ante las escandalosas protestas de su alrededor y los flashes de las cámaras de la prensa.

Kevin sonrió con cierta ironía y se levantó para marcharse.

"Y Will? No ha venido?" le preguntó Emily, quien estaba al final del salón. Él negó derrotado. "Piensas seguir así toda la vida o se lo vas a decir de una maldita vez? Este no es el Kev que conozco!"

"Es mejor así." Murmuró él. Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo débilmente.

"No, no lo es…Y si hubiese sabido que pasaría esto, jamás te habría presentado a William."

"No digas eso! Aun sabiendo lo que me esperaba, le habría ofrecido una habitación en mi apartamento aquel día." Aseguró él. Ella sonrió y le dejó pasar.

OOOOO

Ya había caído la noche cuando Kyle, Stan y Ann salieron del Hotel Plaza.

"Segundo premio, no está mal" sonrió Broflovski. "Además, el gordo merece que le hayan echado del jurado."

"No parece haberle importado mucho." Rió un poco Stan.

"Supongo que Clyde tendrá su celebración privada, así que… Vamos a tomar algo?" sugirió la chica.

Kyle no la escuchaba, sino que había dejado la mirada perdida en un punto que se alzaba por encima de toda Nueva York. El Empire State.

Se veía tan mágico… tan lejano a los problemas de la gente…

"Id vosotros, he recordado que tengo algo que hacer." Mintió antes de irse.

Stan suspiró, entendiendo que su amigo quisiera estar a solas un rato, aunque no conocía toda la verdad de lo que rondaba la cabeza del pelirrojo.

"Bueno, yo también me iré entonces. Mi padre estará preocupado por si volví a meterme en alguna manifestación contra el gobierno." Bromeó Ann.

"Oye, Ann." La llamó el moreno. Ella le miró antes de irse y él alzó una ceja "Tú… has hecho algo, verdad? Y ya sabes a qué me refiero."

La chica le contempló por unos instantes y luego sonrió con travesura, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios.

"Secreto, Marsh." Dijo con sorna. "Bye-bye!"

El moreno bufó y se dispuso a irse a casa solo, pero alguien le cogió de la mano de repente. Cuando se volvió vio a Kenny, quien miraba hacia otro lado, sonrojado.

"Tenemos que hablar…" murmuró el rubio.

"Lo sé." Murmuró él.

OOOOO

"Cerramos en veinte minutos." Informó el guardia de la puerta. Kyle asintió y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

Las vistas eran maravillosas. Toda la ciudad y sus luces se extendían ante él. Kyle no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se acercó al mirador. Por suerte ya no quedaban muchos turistas arriba y podía pasearse por toda la sala con tranquilidad. Pero su sonrisa vaciló al recordar aquella sonrisa traviesa que tantas veces le había provocado espasmos.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

Apoyó una mano en el cristal y dejó la mirada perdida.

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes yea_

No podía aguantar más. Quería verle otra vez. Decirle cuanto lo sentía...

_You've built a love but that love falls apart _

"Joder, te echo mucho de menos, bastardo…" murmuró a la ciudad entera.

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

Unos fuertes brazos le rodearon por detrás de repente, sobresaltándole al ver el reflejo de la otra persona en el cristal.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
>Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do<em>

El pelirrojo se giró y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los oscuros de Tucker, quien le sonrió vagamente.

"Pensaba que no te gustaban los clichés." Murmuró el moreno.

"Todo el mundo cambia de opinión…" Contestó el otro.

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why_

Craig le atrajo más hacia él y por fin sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, impacientes, abrazándose con fuerza como si no existiese nada más en aquella ciudad nocturna que la simple presencia del otro.

_But listen to your heart before you tell him good bye…_

OOOOO

Kevin estaba ya en casa, haciendo un rápido zapping cuando William salió de su habitación con un rostro apagado y se dejó caer a su lado sin decir nada.

"Emi preguntó por ti hoy." Empezó el moreno. El otro no contestó al momento.

"Pensé que esta noche estarías con Donovan…" dijo sin mirarle. Kevin sonrió vagamente.

"No, me ha dejado por otro." Mintió. El castaño abrió los ojos sobremanera y le miró por fin. Ahora se debatía entre sentirse culpable o alegrarse.

"Y… cómo estás?" preguntó finalmente temeroso. Stoley se encogió de hombros.

"Bien, resulta que yo también estaba enamorado de otro, así qué…" dejó caer. William sintió como su pecho se encogía de nuevo, tragándose sus esperanzas. Volteó una vez más y dejó la vista fija en la televisión.

"Vaya…"

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide yea_

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems _

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams _

Will bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, las cuales apretaban con nerviosismo sus propios jeans, intentando contenerse una vez más.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you_

Hubo un incómodo silencio, solo cortado por los anuncios del televisor.

_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do_

"Kev?"

"Sí?"

"Te quiero."

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why_

Kevin se volvió a él con brusquedad y los ojos abiertos como platos. William le miró también sonrojado.

_But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye…_

OOOOO

Craig y Kyle separaron sus labios por fin, pero se quedaron de pie abrazados, con una frente apoyada en la otra. Ambos intentaban recuperar la respiración.

"Kyle, perdóname…" pidió el moreno abrazándole con fuerza. "Por todo el daño que te he hecho." El pelirrojo asintió, sin abrir los ojos.

"Tranquilo… Yo…" se separó de él y le miró, tragando saliva. "Necesito contárselo a alguien…" murmuró. "Craig, Emily me ha dicho que… ella…" se llevó una mano a la boca y no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta emoción. Tucker sonrió de igual manera.

"Que una productora quiere comprar los derechos de tu historia del Times para hacer una película basada en ella?" adivinó, haciendo que el otro abriese los ojos sobremanera y asintiese.

"…Lo sabías?"

"Lo propuse yo." Declaró el moreno sin abandonar aquella sonrisa traviesa que tanto gustaba al pelirrojo. "Seguía esa historia y le dije a Emily que intentase enseñársela a alguna productora."

"Sin saber que era mía realmente." Dijo Kyle sorprendido. El otro asintió algo sonrojado y se puso más serio.

"Eres un buen escritor, Kyle… Y ahora puedes estar seguro de que siempre lo he sabido aunque no fuese consciente de ello." Y ante el asombro del pelirrojo sacó de su bolsillo aquella pequeña novela. "Por eso, ahora que lo sé, he comprado esto." Terminó con la sonrisa nuevamente bailando en sus labios. "Y me muero por leerlo."

"Les recordamos que el edificio cerrará en cinco minutos, gracias por su visita." Anunció una voz por megafonía.

Esta vez fue Broflovski quien atrajo al otro hacia sus brazos y labios.

OOOOO

La puerta del apartamento se abrió de golpe y entraron Cartman y Clyde besándose sin parar.

_And there are voices that want to be heard. _

El crítico tiró al otro sobre el sofá y le lanzó una mirada maliciosa. El otro hinchó los carrillos y volvió a besarle.

_So much to mention but you can't find the words._

Empezaron a quitarse los abrigos y las corbatas mientras se comían el uno al otro.

_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been_

Donovan consiguió darle la vuelta al asunto y ponerse encima. Entre jadeos, lanzó una mirada de nerviosismo y adrenalina al castaño, antes de quitarse la camiseta y dejar que el otro viera su cuerpo.

_When love was wilder than the wind._

Eric le observó con cierta admiración y alzó una mano hacia su pecho. Clyde sintió un suave escalofrío y se mordió el labio. Se lanzó de nuevo sobre él, deseoso de tener más, y el crítico le recibió de igual manera.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
>Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do<br>I don't know where you're going and I don't know why_

OOOO

_But listen to your heart…_

Unas finas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer fuera de la cafetería. Stan las observó, de mala gana. Kenny solo podía mirar la mesa.

_Before you tell him goodbye…._

Después de aquel incómodo silencio, el moreno habló.

"Entonces… se acabó?" Kenny alzó sus celestes ojos hacia él y luego los volvió a apartar.

"Sí… creo que es lo mejor…" Marsh asintió, haciendo una mueca irónica. El rubio suspiró y dejó las manos sobre la mesa, entrelazando los dedos. "Stanley… tú y yo queremos cosas muy diferentes. Tú eres un romántico que espera todo a cambio de todo." Sonrió complacido al decir eso. "Pero… yo no me atrevo a darlo todo…" murmuró, desvaneciendo la sonrisa. "Lo siento, pero es la verdad…"

Stan asintió de nuevo. Aquello estaba bien, era lo que él también quería. Pero… le costaba tanto mirarle a los ojos y reconocerlo…

"Espero que sigamos siendo amigos." Consiguió decir por fin, intentando mostrar su mejor cara.

"Y yo también." Añadió el rubio, pisando cualquier indicio de sentimiento que contradijese su decisión final. Miró la hora y se puso en pie. "Bueno… ya nos veremos, Stan." Se despidió.

El moreno no levantó la cabeza y Kenny supo con amargura que no iban a volver a ser amigos. No iban a volver a verse…

Salió a la fría calle. La llovizna era suave, pero fastidiosa. A los pocos segundos de caminar hacia la parada de metro más cercana Kenny ya se notó empapado.

Se abrazó a sí mismo y se dijo una y otra vez que estaba bien así. Él no se había enamorado de Stan. No podía….

"Kenny!"

El chico se volvió al momento, con el corazón en las manos.

"Stanley?"

_Listen to your heart mhmmmm…_

El moreno paró en seco e intentó controlar la respiración de nuevo por la carrera.

"Tienes razón, Kenny, soy un romántico!" avisó. "Y por eso quiero darlo todo! Por eso no voy a rendirme!"

_I don't know where you are going and I don't know why_

"Estoy loco por ti…" siguió, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo vagamente "Lo siento, pero es la verdad."

_Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye…_

McCormick estaba totalmente en blanco, desorientado. Notaba como sus mejillas ardían sobremanera y aquel suave cosquilleo bailotear en su estómago. Sentía su alarma interna más calmada y en paz que nunca…

Y lo único que pudo hacer ante aquello fue reír. Reír a carcajadas. Reír de felicidad.

Y a esa risa lejana e insignificante en aquella gran ciudad se le unieron las de Clyde Donovan y Eric Cartman, que charlaban agotados sobre distintos manjares bajo las cálidas sábanas del crítico de cocina.

Y también la de Kevin Stoley, quien intentaba hacer que Will saliera de nuevo de su cuarto, después de encerrarse a causa de la vergüenza de su confesión.

La de Ann, abrazando y mimando a sus queridas y cuidadas mascotas, que una vez fueron víctimas del maltrato animal en otros lugares.

La de Emily, tirada en su sofá, releyendo el nuevo contrato de venta de derechos de autor…

Y se sumaron también las carcajadas de Kyle Broflovski, que corría por las calles lluviosas de la ciudad cogido de la mano de su amante, quien frenó en seco y estiró de su brazo para besarle de nuevo bajo la luz de una solitaria farola.

Y todo eso se unió en aquella Gran Manzana, la cual siguió su curso nocturno pacíficamente.

Directa al amanecer.

OOOOOOOOOO

Se acabó =/w/=

Bueno, habrá un pequeño epílogo, ya que hay cosas en el aire que no han finalizado "del todo", por decirlo de alguna manera xD

Gracias a todos los que habéis aguantado los 13 capítulos pacientemente y en lo malo y lo bueno y a los que me aconsejasteis a cambiar la categoría a mitad del fic. Y también a los reviews que tanto me animan^/^

Y gracias a Sonicalaeriza por hacer las correcciones, of course.

_**South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone**_

_**Listen to your heart a Roxette **_

_**Emily y William a Sonicalaeriza y An**__**n a Melodymusicgirl (ambas de DeviantArt)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Epílogo**

Se recolocó por tercera vez la corbata verde y luego suspiró al ver su reflejo en el espejo de la habitación.

"Qué tal?" preguntó volviéndose hacia Craig, que levantó la mirada de su portátil para darle una respuesta.

"Bien."

"Solo bien?" alzó una ceja Broflovski. "Genial… el día de la presentación de mi nueva novela, estoy 'bien' a la vista de mi novio."

Bufó y se volvió de nuevo hacia el espejo mientras el moreno rodaba los ojos.

"Es que no quiero que te pongas sexy… Y si seduces a alguien sin querer?" comentó Tucker. Aquello le robó una sonrisita al pelirrojo, quien se volvió de nuevo y caminó hacia él, parando delante.

"Craig… haz el favor de empezar a vestirte ya o te quedas en casa." Amenazó medio de broma medio en serio. El otro sonrió de lado.

"Si te vas sin mi cambiaré la cerradura antes de que vuelvas." Contestó. Kyle apretó los dientes y le cerró la pantalla del ordenador de golpe. "Eh! Tenia un artículo a medias!"

"Pues no me amenaces con echarme de casa, también es mia!" contestó él sacándole la lengua. Tucker se levantó y le revolvió el pelo. "Craig! Había conseguido peinarlo bien por una vez!"

"Eso creías?" se burló el otro. Kyle empezó a darle golpes en los hombros y el moreno se defendió como pudo, hasta que consiguió sujetarle las muñecas. "Mmm… me gusta que te pongas salvaje…"

El pelirrojo soltó un gruñido de protesta, pero antes de poder soltarse Tucker le besó. Kyle intentó apartarse solo por molestarle, pero como siempre ocurría, todas sus fuerzas se le fueron con el roce de aquellos labios y acabó abrazándole con cariño mientras movía su lengua dentro de la boca de Craig.

Poco tardó el moreno en quitarle de nuevo la corbata y empezar a desabrocharle la camisa mientras le besaba con impaciencia, y Kyle por su parte se batía en duelo con los botones del pantalón del otro.

Tucker gruñó y le cogió a horcajadas, llevándole a la cama.

OOOOO

"Claaaaahd, vaaaamos!" se quejó Cartman por enésima vez. "De qué vas? Haces que me vista de gala para la presentación del libro de un judío y ahora te retrasas!"

"Lo siento, ya termino!" decía el castaño mientras corría de un lado para otro en la cocina del Dolce Vita, mirando unas ollas y controlando algunas sartenes.

"Tranquilo, Clyde, el primer chef se las arreglará sin ti" dijo Token divertido.

"Pero…!" empezó Donovan. No pudo continuar, porque Cartman se hartó de esperar y le cogió en brazos para llevárselo. "Eric! Qué demonios…?"

"Nos vamos de una vez, me muero de hambre!"

Tweek y Token, incluso algunos trabajadores más, no pudieron evitar reir mientras el crítico se alejaba llevándose con él a su segundo chef, que no dejaba de patalear y lloriquear.

…

"Eres un dictador!" se quejó Donovan ya en el coche.

"Llevamos casi un año juntos y aun no has aprendido a respetar mi autoridad!" contestó el otro. Clyde le sacó la lengua, pero cuando Eric le miró sonrió con inocencia. El otro frunció el ceño, suspicaz.

"Por qué estás tan cabreado?" sonrió de nuevo el joven cocinero. Cartman carraspeó molesto y él notó que se ruborizaba un poco. "Mmm… donde es la presentación?"

"En el Clear Nights." La cara de Donovan cambió al momento, pero luego empezó a reir sin más, con esa carcajada tan infantil y sonora que tenia. "Qué carajo, Clahd?"

"Deja de ponerte celoso cada vez que Kevin y yo estamos en la misma habitación. Solo somos amigos!" jugueteó él, haciendo que el otro gruñera.

"Sí, lo se, él tiene a William…" masculló el crítico. "Pero eso no quiere decir que sea de fiar."

"Y yo te tengo a ti." Sonrió el castaño mirando por la ventana. Eric no pudo evitar enrojecer y lentamente puso su mano sobre la de Donovan, apretándola ligeramente con cariño.

OOOOO

"Mierda, mierda, mierda!" mascullaba Kyle vistiéndose de nuevo. "Voy a llegar tarde a mi propia presentación por un jodido calentón de última hora!"

"Irresponsable" sonrió Craig todavía tumbado en la cama, estirándose un poco. El otro le lanzó una camisa negra y una corbata azul.

"Y todavía tenemos que pasar a recoger a Stan! Vístete ahora mismo, Tucker!"

"Vale, vale… ya voooy" rió el moreno.

OOOOO

El Clear Nights estaba igual de reluciente y elegante que siempre, sin contar la novedad de la prensa y los editores que tomaban ahora unas copas en la barra de entrada, esperando a que empezase la presentación de la novela. Clyde no pudo evitar admirarlo una vez más y se maldijo un poco por no haber aceptado la oferta de Stoley para trabajar con él.

Encontraron a Kevin en la cocina, con su uniforme de cocinero negro, supervisando cada canapé que salía para los invitados. Con él estaba William y los dos parecían inmersos en una conversación muy interesante, aunque a Clyde le pareció escuchar algo sobre Star Wars antes de interrumpirles.

"Hola, Clyde." Saludó el moreno con su sonrisa habitual. Cartman rodó los ojos.

"Qué tal todo?" dijo el otro.

William sonrió tímidamente, pero cuando Donovan empezó a preguntarle por los progresos de sus estudios en ingeniería mecánica se animó un poco más. Kevin y Cartman se miraron y alzaron las cejas, curiosos ante la amistad que llevaban un tiempo forjando aquellos dos.

"Bueno, vamos fuera, la gente de calle no debe estar tanto tiempo en la cocina de un restaurante." Indicó el crítico, estirando del castaño.

"Os veré en la presentación." Se despidió Clyde divertido dejándose arrastrar.

"Puedes ir también. Yo aun tengo trabajo aquí." Le indicó Kevin con cariño a William, pasándole una mano por la espalda que hizo que se estremeciese.

"No, me quedaré." Sonrió el otro, sentándose en un taburete. Miró a su alrededor. Aunque había más trabajadores, la cocina era tan enorme que parecía que estaban solos en aquel rincón. "No puedo ayudar, pero al menos te haré compañía. Y…" se encogió de hombros. "Fuera hay demasiada gente."

Kevin soltó una risita suave al escuchar aquello y le cogió de la barbilla para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Soy tan afortunado de tenerte, Will…" susurró contra su frente, mientras él otro se notaba enrojecer sobremanera.

"Y yo de tenerte a ti…" murmuró él cerrando los ojos y abrazándole.

Stoley no pudo evitar recordar aquel día, mientras le insistía para que saliese de la habitación y le repitiese lo que le había dicho. Al final la solución llegó sola, ya que la lluvia provocó un pequeño corte de electricidad y el miedo a la oscuridad de Will era comparable a su miedo a las alturas. Sonrió para sí mismo al revivir aquel momento, cuando el castaño abrió con brusquedad la puerta y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Y ahora no dejaría que se escapase de ellos.

OOOOO

Kyle llamó al timbre y esperó, dando pequeños botes con nerviosismo. Craig le agarró de la cintura y le besó la mejilla.

"Deja de preocuparte, todo saldrá bien." Dijo.

"Lo mismo me dijeron con el primer libro." Masculló el otro. "Y por una maldita critica me jodieron." Tucker sonrió sin poder evitarlo y volvió a besarle.

"Pero como dice siempre Ann, acostarse con el crítico ayuda, verdad?"

"Bastante." Jugueteó el otro. "Pero esta vez, por mucha mierda que quieras escribir sobre mí, superaré el récor de ventas." Sonrió alzando la barbilla.

"Lo sé." Dijo el moreno mirándole con cariño.

Entonces escucharon voces en el interior de la casa y ambos se miraron con curiosidad. La puerta se abrió y apareció Stanley, despeinado, sin camisa y con el pantalón a medio abrochar.

"Ah… Kahl, Craig! Pensé que vendríais más tarde!" empezó sonrojado.

"Mmm… pues no" dijo Kyle sonriendo con picardía.

Como era de esperar, pronto se asomó detrás del moreno un rubio igual de agitado y sonrojado.

"Pero qué se supone que hacéis? Llegaremos tarde!" se quejó el pelirrojo. Tucker carraspeó con significado, pero él le ignoró, aunque se sonrojó también.

"Lo siento, Kyle! Iré a vestirme!" aseguró Stan, corriendo hacia el cuarto.

La pareja entró, quedándose con Kenny, quien se abrochó la camisa de nuevo.

"Tu novio es muy fogoso." Se burló Craig.

"No es mi novio, no tenemos nada serio" contestó McCormick rodando los ojos. Pronto salió Marsh de nuevo y le pasó una corbata por el cuello, anudándosela. Kenny se ruborizó y le miró con cariño y cuando el moreno terminó le besó la frente.

Tucker y Broflovski no le dieron más importancia, ya que Stan y Kenny llevaban todo el año con un extraño juego de 'No somos nada' y sin embargo todos sabían que aquellos dos estaban jodidamente enamorados. Y se acentuó cuando el pasado San Valentín los dos se quedaron juntos en casa de Marsh, y según Craig, Kenny jamás había tenido una cita de San Valentín.

OOOOO

"Joder, ya era hora!" exclamó Cartman al verles llegar por fin al restaurante.

"Qué delicado, Eric…" murmuró Emily mirándole mal, mientras todos les miraban al escuchar aquello. "Hola, chicos!" saludó. "Nervioso, Kyle?"

"Kyle? Ése es Broflovki?" empezaron a murmurar el resto de periodistas.

En un momento, el pelirrojo asombrado se vio rodeado de cámaras de fotos y gente, que le hacían preguntas sobre su segunda obra y querían saber si seguiría publicando para el New York Times.

Kenny se sentó en la barra y miró hacia los libros que habían amontonado sobre una mesa elegante en una tarima, junto a un par de micrófonos. Suspiró y pidió una copa también.

Hacía seis meses que Clyde se había mudado con Cartman y él y aunque le gustaba la idea de tener al violable cocinero cerca, la verdad era que no soportaba mucho los ruiditos nocturnos de la pareja. Así que decidió que ya era hora de buscar un nuevo apartamento con alguien más.

Un cordón con una pequeña llave apareció delante de él y cuando lo vio alzó la cabeza, sonriendo al portador.

"Sigue en pie mi oferta." anunció Marsh.

"Nunca, me niego a que me monopolices." Jugueteó el otro. Stan ladeó la sonrisa y le cogió del brazo, levantándole y atrayéndole.

"Te encanta que te monopolice." Sentenció.

"Mierda…" masculló Kenny antes de besarle.

"Entonces… eso es un sí?" canturreó el otro.

"Es un tal vez." Contestó el rubio divertido jugando con su corbata.

"Entonces al final del día conseguiré el sí." Sonrió el moreno besándole de nuevo.

Y lo consiguió.

….

Los editores consiguieron acercarse a Kyle. Entre ellos estaba el jefe de Global Words, quien no se había ofrecido para publicar la segunda obra, pero ahora se veía algo arrepentido de ello al ver a toda la gente que había y al ver como el nuevo editor hablaba ya de cifras con sus compañeros.

Un nombre hacia mucho. Y aunque todavía no se había estrenado la película que contendría el nombre de Kyle Broflovski en sus créditos, la voz ya había corrido y cuando Kyle terminó su segunda novela, fueron muchos los que lucharon por tenerle en su editorial.

El editor que consiguió captar a Kyle esta vez se subió a la tarima y carraspeó. Hizo un movimiento de mano para indicarle al pelirrojo que subiera también y empezó la presentación cuando todos dejaron de aplaudir.

"Debo darte las gracias, Emily." Dijo Tucker entonces. Ella le miró asombrada y sin entender, y él apartó la mirada con cierto orgullo. "Quiero decir… Si tú no le hubieras dado esa segunda oportunidad, no estaríamos aquí hoy."

"Mmm. Me siento halagada, Craig." Sonrió ella divertida dándole un golpecito en el hombro. "Pero es lo que debía hacer. Todos necesitamos segundas oportunidades, verdad?"

Desde la tarima, mientras el editor hablaba, los ojos verdes del joven escritor buscaron los ojos negros del crítico. Cuando ambos se encontraron, Kyle le sonrió con timidez y cierto nerviosismo. Craig sonrió también y tomó una copa que le ofrecían.

"Siempre."

**-The End-**

_Bueno, se acabó lo que se daba x3 Como siempre con una felicidad inmensa de haber atraído a tantos lectores y que me hayan seguido hasta el final, así que muchas gracias a todos por darme ánimos! _

_Y a sonicalaeriza, que ha leído y releído cada capítulo antes de la publicación, corrigiendo y ayudándome en todo lo que podía. La verdad es que es el único fic que he hecho con ayuda de Beta, pero creo que ha estado bien^^ Y también por dejarme a will, pero no me repetiré más XD _

_Y bien, espero tener el placer de leeros a todos también en la continuación de __**The Right Kind of Wrong**__, la cual espero que consiga el mismo afecto que ha tenido esta historia de mundo alternativo :3 _

_Gracias a todos y nos leemos!_

_**South Park no es mio**_


End file.
